RobinGate
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: The SG-1 team has found a Time-Gate hidden in the forests of Sherwood. Forced to use it, Daniel Jackson stumbles upon the famous outlaw Robin Hood. Together they must fight an alien enemy that wants to rule not only earth, but the entire Universe.
1. TimeGate

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter One – Time Gate**

Dr. Daniel Jackson slowly walked up to the large stone dais that stood in the center of a dark cavern. It was tucked away in an innocuous hill in of all places, merry old England.

He had been working diligently on deciphering it for days. Having little or no sleep for the past 48 hours, he stumbled. Tripping over his own feet, he felt an arm catch him before he hit the ground. Repositioning his frame glasses, he saw his savior was Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was a military hero, in his mid forties. His ever present, khaki cap covered his thinning blonde hair. Every line on his face spoke of past battles. He was a man that tried to hide his concern for his companions, by his sharp tongue.

"Tell your feet to trip another time, Daniel," Colonel O'Neill quietly said, as he righted him.

The young archeologist took in a deep breath. Kneeling before the Dais, he began to unpack a set of camel hairbrushes to clean away years of dust and dirt that accumulated in the ancient glyphs.

Blowing away a few particles, Daniel's eyes grew wide in revelation.

"I knew it, this is Demotic," Daniel stated, as he checked the glyph uncovered with one that was in the small book he held.

"You mean the devil made them do it?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, not demonic. Demotic is an ancient language still used by Arabs and some modern Egyptians today. It was one of the languages found on the Rosetta Stone." Daniel mumbled, as he uncovered more of the glyphs. "There was also Hieroglyphics and Greek found on the stone. It was the Demotic and Greek words that helped Jean-Francois Champollion decipher the Rosetta stone. It opened the door for the modern world to be able to look into the ancient world of the Egyptians."

"So, this Jean guy was smart, huh?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could call him that. At fourteen he could speak six languages," Daniel softly said, as he worked on extracting years of dust from the glyphs. "The Rosetta stone was a black basalt tablet that was carved in 196 BC, for King Ptolemy V." Daniel was in his element now. He had always felt helpless when on a mission. Almost like a fifth wheel. He was thankful that he was finally able to contribute to his team.

"It remained hidden until Napoleon's troop unearthed it in 1799."

Jack non-chalantly walked around the large, stone Dais. "So the million dollar question is, what is Demotic writing, doing on a stone dinner table; in the middle of the forests of Sherwood?" Jack asked.

"That's a very good question," Daniel sighed.

"I only ask that kind Daniel. We're trained in the military not to ask the bad ones."

"How old do you think this dais is?" Jack asked. He looked from Daniel to Major Samantha Carter.

Samantha Carter was a Navy brat. Her entire life was spent on a navy base. With bright blue eyes, and short cut blonde hair, she's had more than her share of men tell her she was a very beautiful woman. Unfortunately for them, they did not share her love for science. Graduating at the top of her class, Jack thought many times that she was the smartest woman he ever knew. She was also the bravest. During all the battles, or situations they became involved in. She was one he would always depend on to keep a cool head.

"Hard to say sir," Sam quickly answered. "We can carbon date anything on our home world, but it doesn't work with things from alien planets."

"In other words?" Jack asked.

"If the material used for the table came from another world? It could be as old as the Chinese take out in your refrigerator," Daniel mumbled, as he whisked away some dirt from other glyphs.

"Now that's old," Jack said, with a whistle.

"Teal'c," Jack sidled up to the large Jaffa. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Unlike his companions, Teal'c could not call Earth his birthplace. He was born on a planet billions of light years away. He was trained in life by an alien race to be their elite guards, known as Jaffars. A tall, bald, dark man, he stood out from others, by the golden symbol branded on his forehead. A quiet man, he was breed by the alien race to be a fighter. Years ago a team of humans from earth opened his eyes. He soon found that the alien race known as Go'aulds, were not the powerful gods they professed to be. He renounced his so called 'Gods', and vowed to help the humans from earth end their tyrannical rule.

"It is hard to imagine anything as old as the Chinese-take-out, in your refrigerator; Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said, with a straight face. Which was not hard, for it was seldom anyone saw Teal'c break a smile.

"Just call me Abbott," Jack mumbled, as he grabbed a backpack that lay on the floor. He dug his arm in, searching vigorously for something eluding his hand.

"Hey, Abbott!" Daniel shouted. "JACKPOT!"

"What did you find?" Jack said, as he ran to Daniel.

He saw Daniel was so excited by the find, that he was having a hard time breathing. "Danny boy, take in deep breaths."

"I'm trying!" he gasped. Bending over, he placed his hands on his knees. Pointing to the Dais, he stuttered. "I…I think we found a…a…a time gate."

"Excuse me? Want to ride that by me again? Did you say Time…"

"…Gate!" Daniel finished for him.

"Is that possible?" Jack looked to Sam for advice.

"We know it's possible with the Star Gates sir," Sam surmised. "We've seen it accidentally happen before. Perhaps the Gould's figured this out earlier, and were able to make a Time Gate?"

"The million dollar question is, guys. Can we figure out how to use it?" Jack blurted out.

"I can still ask the audience and use 50/50," Daniel mumbled, as he continued to work on the Dais.

"My god Daniel, do you know the implications of this are?" Jack gasped.

"Fully," Daniel sighed. He had been working with the Star Gate project long enough to know that it wouldn't take the government long to take advantage of something like this.

"You've got to find out how to work this thing Daniel," Jack slapped him on the back. "I'll get in touch with General Hammond, and let him know what we've found."

Regardless of what the government would have planned for the device, Daniel's insatiable curiosity overruled his ethics.

"It's not going to be easy," Daniel said. "The instructions for this device is a language I've never seen before."

"I have faith in you Daniel me boy," Jack said. "When I first heard of you, they called you the wonder boy. You have a reputation to live up to.

"I'll get right on it," Daniel said, as he kneeled before the Dais.

"You hungry, Daniel?" Sam gently asked.

"I guess I should be," he replied. "I didn't eat supper last night, or breakfast. I think I was dreaming about these symbols."

"If you don't mind sir, we're going to need more supplies if we want to eat for the next few days. Among other things?" She jerked her eyes to a small, enclosed lavatory they set up at the back of the cavern.

"Ah yes, the paper of life," Jack said. "Can't do without that, Carter."

"No sir. We'll be back in about two hours," Sam said.

"Keep working Daniel," Jack called out, as he and Sam left the cavern. That left Teal'c with Daniel. Knowing that Doctor Jackson would be fully occupied with his work, Teal'c began to leave the cavern.

"I will be going to the camp, Daniel Jackson. If you need anything?"

"I'll let you know," Daniel replied, patting the small walky-talky that sat in his shirt pocket.

Daniel diligently worked on deciphering the Dais. He was surprised how quickly he was able to translate it. Once he was able to figure out what Language was being used, it became simple. As he wrote down the translation, he jerked his head up, he could swear he heard someone behind him…or was it felt?

Shaking it off, he continued to translate. He let out a low curse, as he came to a large section of Dais that was strewn with a language he had never seen before.

"Damn!" he cursed out loud. "Of course, it wouldn't be that easy."

He stood up, placing his hands on his hips, he let out a dejected sigh. He stared at the strange symbols, wondering how he was going to explain it to Jack that the wonder boy had failed.

The cavern was filled with the sound of his growling stomach. Pulling out a candy bar from his pocket, he began to much on it. The temperature in the cavern was stifling. As Daniel took a large bite from the candy bar, some of it melted into the unknown glyphs carved in the stone Dais. As Daniel was about to brush the chocolate away, his hand froze.

The chocolate fell into one of the carvings, filling it half way. With half of the glyph obscured by the chocolate, it suddenly made sense to him.

"My god!" Daniel gasped. "They've combined Demotic and hieroglyphs!"

Daniel tore a piece of paper from his notebook. Placing it in the center of the strange glyphs, the markings came alive to him.

"I've got it!" he leaped up, jumping for joy. Unfortunately, once again he was alone with his revelations. "Always a bride's maid," he sighed. Flipping his notebook to a blank page, he began to decipher the markings.

Once he was finished, he had to read what he wrote several times before he could believe what he just translated. "It's instructions on how to use this thing," Immediately he rushed over to a laptop. Quickly he wrote down his findings. Once he was finished, he walked back to the stone dais.

His fingers reverently moved in the markings, as he double-checked his translation. "Now that I have you translated, do I dare turn you on?"

Daniel jerked, as he heard someone whisper, "Dare."

Spinning around, his breath came out in short pants as he realized who stood before him.

Standing in the entrance of the cavern, was the silhouette of a woman. Her face was blocked by the darkness of the cavern, but Daniel immediately knew who it was. He became more frightened, as he realized he FELT who she was.

"I…I thought you were dead," he stuttered.

"It is not easy to kill us," the silky voice of a woman drifted towards him.

"You should have stayed dead!" Daniel growled, as the woman slowly began to walk into the cavern. Daniel searched around the cavern, he was unable to find any weapon close enough to help him.

"Surely beloved, you would not try to kill us?" the beautiful woman asked, as she stepped closer to Daniel. Her eyes were the deepest blue, her bright red hair, was short and straight. She was not dressed in the clothes of an ancient Egyptian princess, as the last time he met her. She was clothed in a modern dress.

"Hathor!" Daniel gasped. He backed up as far as he could go. He stopped abruptly as the coldness of the stone Dais greeted him.

"Beloved, are you still afraid of us?" she purred. Her hand reached up to caress his cheek. His eyes twisted in hate, as he snarled, "Don't call me that!"

"But that is what you are. You were chosen by us to be our mate."

"What is it you want Hathor?" Daniel hissed. "Last time we met, you were not so amorous."

"You are correct Daniel Jackson. We were not ourselves then," she said, with a solemn bow of her head.

"And what are you now?" Daniel asked.

"A repentant woman," Hathor humbly replied.

Daniel stifled a laugh, as he studied the beautiful woman that stood before him. She was different from the last time he saw her. For all accounts, she should be dead. Jack said he saw her die himself. Yet here she was, standing in all her glory…looking more beautiful than ever. Daniel had to shake his head, trying to shake her out of his system. His system…? He had forgotten about that!

When Daniel first met Hathor, she chose him to be her mate. Her deadly kiss transferred some of herself, into him. Giving him power over those that fell under her spell.

"Hathor, you don't seem as strong as you were the last time we met."

"You are a smart man, beloved. No other human on this backward world were able to decipher the instructions for the Time Gate. That is why we chose you to be our mate."

Once Jack returned from killing Hathor, he assured Daniel that nothing could have survived the pits coldness. What he never counted on was the resilience of the Go'auld parasite that squatted inside of the human body. Hathor's symbiote survived the horrible death that Jack thought he witnessed.

Daniel noticed she found a human host that was almost identical to the last one she possessed.

"Did you not miss us, dearest?" she purred, as she slowly walked around him. "What are you doing here?" Daniel demanded.

"Why looking for you," she sweetly stated. The time that Daniel was with her, he rarely saw her show emotion, other than passion and anger.

Daniel shuddered, as he felt her cold hand on his shoulder.

"We have missed you," she sighed.

Daniel spun around, he locked eyes with her. Both froze, as Hathor tried to take control of an old lover, Daniel struggled to fight her off.

He searched for the purple mist that drifted over her eyes the last time they met. He was surprised to find it was not there. As Hathor stared at Daniel, she could swear she saw a purple mist drift over his eyes.

"Thank the gods we are still a part of you, beloved," Hathor let out a breath of relief. "I was counting on that. We will always be there until the day you die."

"NO!" Daniel roared. "I won't allow you to do that to me again."

It was then that Daniel realized what was wrong with her. When he first met her, she exuded sex, now…it was no longer there.

"You've lost it!" Daniel said, with a relived laugh. When his answer was silence, Daniel knew he hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"You should have died!" Daniel said in revelation. "No ordinary Go'auld could have survived that. But you aren't ordinary, are you?"

"We are in pain," Hathor wailed. She gasped in relief, as she gently came in contact with Daniel. Just that brief touch, and Daniel saw the purple mist begin to return to her eyes. Daniel jerked out of her hold, her eyes closed in rapture as she sighed, "We can get it back, with your help."

"What do mean, my help?" Daniel spat out. "I would rather sleep with Apophis than with you!"

"You will heal us beloved. We almost died in that retched pit! But we would not allow it. We struggled to stay alive, until we were found. Only when we were placed in a new body, did we learn the heavy price we paid. A part of us did die that day, we lost our special gift to control 'the opposite sex'," she cooed. "We knew we had to get it back, we thought perhaps you might be able to help us, my beloved. We were right. You are our…salvation."

"What do you me…" Daniel never had a chance to finish his sentence. Hathor struck to fast. She opened her palm. Daniel saw the flash of a Go'auld device attached to her hand. He had seen it enough times to know he was in trouble. Her power over the device was potent. Daniel immediately dropped to the ground. His eyes starred up at her, he was still conscious, but was unable to move.

Hathor's hand lovingly caressed his face.

"We have a secret to tell you. In the time we waited in that pit," she whispered to him. "As we began to die, we recalled something that was blocked by Ra. He feared us, because he knew we were stronger. One of his spies, told him about our plans to make our children stronger than any living Go'auld."

She then placed the device on his forehead, it glowed in an eerie blue light. Something that Daniel had never seen before.

"We will mate again, beloved, but before that happens, we need to make a change in you. For you see, what Ra was told, was that we planned on changing a human, taking him up to the next level in evolution. Once we took his seed, and added it to our own. Our children would be the most powerful creatures in the Universe! That is why he sealed us in that accursed Sarcophagus for so many years," she hissed.

"Thanks to you, that dream will now come to fruition."

Daniel's body bucked as his mind was being attacked by the Go'auld device.

Hathor concentrated on the device, using the subtle changes she made on it, she began to penetrate Daniel's mind.

He screwed his eyes shut, as he tried to block her out, but she was to strong. She used the device to burrow into his human brain, searching…trying to find something that lay hidden in all humans.

"Yes, we have found it," she sighed.

Daniel jerked harder, as he felt as if her very hand was plunged into his brain.

"Now to nurture it, to awaken it," Hathor whispered. Her face was twisted in deep concentration. Using the power of her alien mind, and the device; she was able to awaken something in Daniel. Slowly she pulled back, as Daniel fell limply on the ground.

"It is done my love," she tiredly whispered. "Soon, what we found will slowly wake up. Once you are strong enough, we will mate again. As we said before, you are to be our beloved, forever."

Taking the notebook with Daniel's translations, she studied it. Her hands quickly worked the small buttons that lay at the top of the stone Dais.

"We will leave this time, and go to another. One that is more primitive, there I can mold their simple minds. There we will rebuild our empire. We will wipe the name of Ra off this puny planet. Soon your kind will worship Hathor. With your seed, our children will be strong enough to defeat the Go'aulds. We will become their queen, which is as it should be!"

As Hathor was about to press the final button, she jerked back, as a laser beam shot past her.

She spun around, crouching on the ground next to Daniel, as she aimed her weapon at the tall Jaffa that stood at the caverns entrance. Teal'c held a Zat's gun in his hands.

"What have you done to Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c roared.

"Listen to me Teal'c," Hathor frantically shouted. "We give you the chance to become our Jaffa. To be a part of the next dominant race, agree to our gift, or die!"

"I would rather have my eyes burned out, then serve you, witch!" Teal'c hissed.

"So be it," Hathor shouted. She spun around, pressing a button on the Dais. Teal'c fell back, as he was suddenly confronted by a force shield.

"You have been given the chance of a lifetime Jaffa. We will be leaving now, with our beloved."

Hathor pressed the last sequence of buttons on the top of the Dais. Teal'c was shocked to see the Dais, and all around it become engulfed in a blue water. It looked similar to the blue waters that splashed out of a Star Gate. Only this wash flew up towards the ceiling.

Once the waters fell back to the ground, only the stone Dais remained. Doctor Daniel Jackson and Hathor were gone.


	2. The Legend and the Lady

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Two – The Legend and the Lady**

_**Sherwood Forest 1196**_

"It's this way Robin, Marion," Little John called out.

Robin saw a blonde head peeking over a clump of bushes. They rushed over to where their friend was standing. Days before, Robin received word of a group of marauders attacking the village of Lewellyn. Thanks to one of the villagers, they knew where the men were hiding out. He told Robin that they entered a large cavern just outside of the village.

"Are you sure this is the place, Lewis?" Marion asked the young man that accompanied them.

Lewis gazed up at the man called Robin Hood. He was a handsome man, in his early thirties. His dark brown eyes spoke of bravery, and leadership. Yet, his voice was gentle, and soothing. He was a true hero by word and stature. By his side stood Marion, her beauty was eternal. The couple before him looked to be the most perfect couple he had ever seen. Every so often, he would catch them looking at each other with loving glances.

"I'm sure Lady Marion, I saw them go in that cavern."

Little John took his place next to Robin, he was a stark contrast to him. He was very tall, with long, golden blonde hair that glowed brightly in the morning sun.

"Don't worry Lewis, they won't be raiding the villages again," Robin assured him. Nodding his head towards the cavern, he silently motioned Little John and Marion to stay behind, he wanted to go in first. Just to make sure the cavern was inhabited. He would then try to figure a way of capturing the marauders.

"No time like the present," Robin muttered, as he slunk towards the cavern. Seeing a blinding flash of light from inside, he quickly headed towards it.

Daniel felt someone shaking him, he let out a moan as one hundred men seemed to be hammering their way out of his head.

"Tell them to go away," he groaned.

"We need a taste of our power we gave to you," Daniel heard Hathor purr. He felt her curl her fingers around his arms in a vice grip. Opening his eyes he saw her staring at him. The purple mist returned to her eyes. Daniel struggled to break her hold but he was still weakened by her previous attack. She only released him when she was done with him.

Daniel saw the familiar purple mist flowing across her eyes. "It is not permanent," she sighed. "But for now, it will be enough for us to start building our army."

Turning to face him, she hissed, "Get up, we refuse to carry you." Suddenly all that happened back in the cavern came back to him. He felt a flush of fear, wondering what exactly Hathor had done to him. "We must leave this place," Hathor grunted, as she tried to help Daniel stand.

"Where are we going?" Daniel mumbled, as he staggered towards the entrance of the cavern. He clutched his head in agony. He had no idea what Hathor had done to him, but it felt as if her hand was still moving around in his head.

"To begin our plans of ruling this primitive world," Hathor growled.

"I'm to tired, let's do it tomorrow!" Daniel yawned.

"You will walk on your own!" Hathor shoved him forward. "Now let us go. There is much we have to do."

With his legs feeling wobbly, he would follow her for now. Later, when his strength returned, he would try to escape.

Hathor froze as she heard a man's voice declare from outside the cavern, "Who ever is in there, come out now and you won't be hurt."

"Help me!" Daniel shouted, he weakly shoved Hathor away. He stumbled towards the entrance of the cavern. A tall man with long dark hair, dressed in a blue leather jerkin, immediately met him. The first thing Daniel noticed, was that he sported a bow and quiver of arrows.

"You will not stop us!" Hathor screamed.

"John, Marion, I need your help," Robin shouted, as he struggled to hold up the injured young man in his arms.

"I said, let us by or we will kill you!" Hathor hissed.

"Robin Hood doesn't take threats lightly," Robin jauntily replied.

"Robin Hood?" Daniel mumbled. Blinking his eyes he studied the man that held him more intensely. The only description of him came from the tales sung by minstrels. How could this man possibly be Robin Hood?

Hathor hissed like a cat as a tall blonde man and woman with dark hair ran up to stand by Robin's side.

"Need any help, Robin?" the giant asked.

"Looks like I may have some fun," Marion said, as she punched her hand in her palm.

"Hopefully not," Robin replied, as he juggled the haggard Daniel.

Daniel shook his head, did he hear right? Did Robin call the giant man that stood by his side Little John, and the woman Marion, then it all clicked. The Dais, he thought. While he was unconscious, Hathor must have activated it.

The cavern was located in Sherwood Forest, they must have traveled back in time. Fortunately for Daniel, the legendary robber Robin Hood; was nearby.

"We will not allow you to stop us," Hathor growled.

"Is there someone else in the cavern?" Marion asked the injured man Robin held in his arms. Marion always had a gift for judging a good person. From the look in his eyes, she knew this man to be just that. The woman in the cavern however, was quite the opposite. Her eyes were twisted in evil, and hate.

"There is just her," Daniel gasped. "The men have to be careful, she can bewitch them with her touch," Daniel told Marion. "Watch her hand, she has a weapon that can harm you," he informed Robin.

"What could she possibly have in her hand that can harm us?" Little John, said with a scoffing laugh.

"You will not be able to bewitch me," Marion hissed, as she pulled out her whip.

Hathor knew she could control the men, but the woman that stood before her was another matter. She raised her hand, Daniel saw the movement before Marion. Pulling himself out of Robin's hold, he rushed towards Marion, taking the brunt of the bolt that flowed from Hathor's hand.

As Little John and Robin rushed to their aid, Hathor raced by them, running out of the cavern she vanished into the forest.

"What was that?" Little John gasped in shock. Never had he seen a beam of light take down a man.

"Are you all right, Marion?" Robin asked, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the woman he loved dearly, slowly nodding her head.

"I don't know what that was, Robin, but I think this man saved my life."

Marion was right, Hathor sent a deadly blow to her. If not for Daniel taking the brunt of it, she would have surely died.

For now Marion felt weak in the knees, and Daniel was unconscious. Little John lay his ear on the strangers chest. He was thankful to hear a heart beating.

"No time to take him to Tuck, we'll have to bring him to Olwyn," Robin stated, as he rose from the ground. He assisted Marion up, while Little John picked up the limp body of Daniel. He cradled him in his arms, rolling his head to lay on his shoulder.

"What's that on his eyes?" Marion asked, as she unashamedly leaned on Robin for support.

Robin gently removed the glasses that Daniel wore. He carefully examined them. "I don't know Marion, I've never seen anything like them."

"Think Olwyn will know?" John asked him.

"I'm sure he will, I'll lead the way," Robin said, as he replaced the glasses on Daniel's face.

Robin aided Marion out of the cavern, and through the forest. The strangely dressed man had saved her life. Robin wondered why the woman with red hair tried to kill her. He hoped this man with four eyes would be able to give them some answers.

Once they returned to their horses, it was a half-hours ride to where Olwyn's cavern was hidden. Knowing Little John's fear of the dragon that protected Olwyn's home, once they dismounted, Robin insisted Little John stay to guard the horses. Little John graciously agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. He gently lay the unconscious stranger on Robin's shoulder.

Marion and Robin slowly walked in a circle, Robin called out Olwyn's name. In seconds the familiar mist rose from the forest. As they walked into it, they were suddenly faced with a giant, fire-breathing dragon. They boldly walked through the image, for that was what it was.

As they entered a small cave just behind the dragon, Robin was not surprised to see Olwyn standing before him.

"Bring the young man here," Olwyn's deep, bass voice rumbled. He motioned Robin to a small cot.

Robin lay the man on the cot, standing back with Marion, he waited for Olwyn to heal the stranger.

"Can you help him?" Marion softly asked. "He saved my life."

"That depends," Olwyn said. "On how he was injured."

"That's something I can't answer, Olwyn," Robin said, with a puzzled scratch of his head.

"A woman with bright red hair pointed her palm towards me," Marion explained. "A bright light shot out, he ran to me, and the light hit us both. He fell to the ground, and I felt as if a bolt of lightening struck me."

"Did you say, she pointed her palm towards you?" Olwyn asked.

"Yes Olwyn, do you know who she was?"

Olwyn stepped up to a boiling cauldron. Choosing several vials from a shelf, he poured them into the cauldron. As he stirred the boiling waters, Robin noticed a grave look on his old mentors face.

"Olwyn, what's wrong?"

"What would you think of your old Mentor, Robin, if I told you this man is not of our time?" Olwyn sighed. "That he comes from a future world."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Marion sung.

"More than likely, because I do," Robin said.

"This young man, and the woman come from a time in the future," Merlin cryptically replied.

"Then you do know who that red haired woman was?" Robin asked.

Olwyn grew silent, he took a large wooden cup, and ladled some of the brew from the cauldron into the cup.

He quickly walked to the injured man that lay on the cot. Robin rushed to help him raise his head. Marion stood back, concerned for the stranger that saved her life. As Olwyn poured the smelly contents of the brew into the stranger, he immediately began to cough.

"That is a good sign," Olwyn said, as he stepped back.

"A sign of what? That I'm choking to death!" Daniel spat out, as he tried to rid the nasty taste in his mouth. It tasted like he was chewing on an old boot, dragged through a garbage dump. "I won't be for long, if you keep forcing me to drink that!" he gasped.

"I'm glad you're well," Robin sighed in relief. "I'm Robin Hood," he extended his hand. Daniel weakly shook it.

"I'm Marion Fitzwalter, and I want to thank you, for saving my life."

"You're very welcome," Daniel took her hand and gently kissed it.

Feeling his head suddenly weighing a ton, Daniel plopped it down on the small pillow that lay on the cot. Looking up, he was still in shock that the real Robin Hood and Maid Marion was standing before him.

"What is the name of the man that saved my life?" Marion asked.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," Daniel quickly replied.

"Thank you, Doctordaniel Jackson," Marion said.

"Doctordaniel Jackson," Robin parroted her, with a raise of his eyebrow, he added. "That's a long name you have."

"Actually it's three names," Daniel shook his head. "Or two, with a title in front of it. Wait, you don't know what a Doctor is. They haven't been invented yet...Oh never mind," he sighed. "Why don't you just call me, Daniel."

"Daniel it is," Robin said, with a relieved look.

"Acceptus ut mei domus," Olwyn said to Daniel, with a slight bow of his head.

"Ego saluto gratia agere tu," Daniel quickly replied.

"You know Latin?" Robin asked.

"I know many languages," Daniel returned. "It was what I studied in the future."

"You are in great danger, Daniel Jackson," Olwyn muttered.

"Then you've met, Hathor?" Daniel asked.

"Not just from Hathor," Olwyn sighed. "Other dangers lie ahead for you, young man."

"Excuse me, but may I ask, who are you? I've never heard of a wizard associated with the Robin Hood Legend."

"I am Olwyn," he humbly replied, with a bow of his head. "An old student of Merlin."

"No, that can't be right. Merlin was a myth, created for the legend of Arthur Pendragon."

"Merlin did exist," Olwyn sternly stated, as he slowly stood up.

"Just as sure as magic, Fairies, Goblins and dragons," Olwyn waved his hand over his head. In an instant, he was gone in a shower of gold.

"Olwyn!" Robin shouted. "What about Daniel?"

"Daniel has been forced down a foreign path, Robin. It is up to you and Marion to guide him down the just path. Keep him out of Hathor's grasp. For if that happens, then our world will forever be lost," Daniel heard Olwyn's deep voice coming from everywhere, yet no where.

"What do you know of Hathor?" Daniel shouted, as he tried to sit up.

"Your strength to accept your destiny, will lie with your friends, Daniel Jackson," Olwyn's voice echoed in the chamber. "Old…and new."

Daniel struggled to sit up, he soon found himself sitting on the forest floor. Robin and Marion was standing over him.

"What the…? How?" he asked Robin.

A half-grin parted Robin's lips, "You'll get used to that," he said with a chuckle. He threw his hand to Daniel, helping him stand.

"Show off," Marion whispered.

"I never in my wildest dreams, imagined," Daniel sighed.

"What happened, Robin?" Little John ran to greet them. "You were gone for some time."

"Doctordaniel Jackson, I would like you to meet John Little."

Daniel's eyes were wide in awe. He stared up at the tall man, as his large hand reached out to shake his.

"Pleased to meet you Doctordaniel Jackson," he rubbed his head in confusion. "That's a very long name.

"I told him the same thing," Robin laughed, as he crossed his arms on his chest. He leaned for support on the tall man, "He said to call him Daniel for short, John."

"Daniel it is," Little John bowed his head. "And you can call me Little John."

"You don't know what it means to me to b…be here with you," Daniel stuttered. "During my childhood, you w...were my heroes."

"Robin, he doesn't look much older than us," Little John mumbled.

"Olwyn said he comes from a future time," Marion explained to him. "I imagine, we were dead in your time?"

"As a coffin nail," Daniel solemnly said.

"What did we die of?" Little John asked.

"I hope of old age," Robin solemnly murmured.

Daniel had to pause before his next reply. He had prior knowledge of everything that would happen in the future for England. This was a golden opportunity for him to right any wrongs, but a small voice cried out for him to keep his knowledge of the future, to himself. For now, until they returned to the Time Gate, he had to rely on Robin to survive until he could figure a way of getting back to his time.

"Let's just say, even in my time, your names are spoken of when speaking of heroes, and justice."

"Good to be remembered in that way," Robin said. "Now then, Daniel, what are we to do with you?"

This was something else Daniel had to ponder. Hathor was out there somewhere. He was the only one here that had any knowledge of how to fight a Goa'uld. Also, there was the little matter of Hathor doing something to his mind. He could still faintly feel her fingers in his brain. She said she was changing things in him, to improve her next brood. He didn't know what that meant, but he prayed it was not something that would endanger Robin and his companions.

"I think we first need to find, Hathor," Daniel said.

"The woman that tried to kill Marion and you?" Little John asked.

"Yes Little John, she's the most dangerous woman on this planet."

"You haven't met Marion when she's angry," Robin mumbled.

"Robin!" Marion chastised him with a burning look.

"See what I mean."

"We must stop her," Daniel anxiously stated. "You don't know how powerful she is Robin. She'll have total control of this planet in a few years."

"Calm down Daniel, we'll find her," Marion tried to assure him.

"After all, you have the best tracker in England right here." Robin slapped Little John on the back.

"We need to hurry," Daniel insisted. "The longer she's on her own, the stronger she'll become."

Robin, Marion, and Little John rushed to their mounts. Daniel remained rooted where they were standing. As Robin brought his horse closer, Daniel let out a row of sneezes. Taking out his handkerchief, he drawled. "Sorry, I'm allergic to horses."

"Then I'm sorry too, Daniel," Robin grunted, as he grabbed his arm. He pulled Daniel up on the horse. He settled behind Robin. "But this is the only way we're going to get back to the cavern quick enough."

With a flick of his heels, Robin urged his gray stallion on. During their ride, Daniel had to literally dig his nose in his handkerchief. He leapt off the stallion, once they reached the cavern.

"Thank…" Daniel let out a sling of sneezes. "…God," he mumbled, as he rubbed his handkerchief on his nose.

"We need to get started as soon as possible," Daniel gasped, as he tried to breathe through his stuffed nose.

Little John immediately went into action. Squatting on the ground, he searched for any tracks left by the fleeing woman. After twenty minutes of searching, he was able to find them.

"I pray we find her in time," Daniel sighed.

Robin gazed up into the skies. "The sun will be setting soon. I believe we will have a short time to follow the tracks, before darkness encroaches."

"Thanks Robin, all of you for doing this," Daniel said. "But I feel I need to warn you that your lives may be in great danger helping me."

"We do not turn our backs to any danger that might threaten the people of England," Robin nobly stated.

"More than England is at stake here, perhaps the sake of the whole world."

"Then let's hurry," Little John said, taking the lead. They led the horses behind them, as Little John followed the tracks of Hathor's escape.


	3. The More the Merrier

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Three – The More the Merrier**

It was two hours later that Robin declared they needed to stop for the night.

Daniel was amazed at how quickly the Sherwood outlaws were able to make a complete camp for the night. They even managed to catch some game, thanks to Robin's uncanny skill with the bow. This was something that Daniel would never forget, as long as he lived. He actually saw the great Robin Hood using his bow and arrow.

After they ate, Robin, Marion, and Little John agreed on taking watch shifts for the night. They told Daniel he did not have to participate in the watch, but he insisted on pulling his weight. Robin reluctantly agreed to wake him in the middle of the night.

Thankful he was helping in his own way, he snuggled up close to the fires, and immediately fell asleep.

Robin took the second watch. Little John woke him up near midnight. He stretched out his stiff legs, it was a cold and blustery night. The night grew colder after he fell asleep. As Little John took Robin's place by the fire, Robin surveyed the area, searching for any signs of trouble. Feeling bumps forming on his exposed arms, he walked over to his horse to fetch his long sleeved shirt. Finding one in his saddle, he began to shrug it on, until he heard a groaning sound coming from the campfire.

Quickly tying the leather straps of his leather jerkin, he rushed to the fire. It was then that he found the groaning came from Daniel. Kneeling by his side, Robin tried to hold him down, as he began to thrash madly. It was then that Robin noticed that Daniel was suffering a high fever.

"Marion, help me," Robin grunted, as he tried to keep Daniel still. Quickly waking up, she leapt to his aid. Robin planted both of his hands on Daniel's chest, as he struggled to pull out of their grip.

"Robin," Marion gasped. "He's burning up."

"I know," Robin whispered.

"Jack…don't go! The Goulds are waiting for us," Daniel suddenly shouted. "Sha'rai, I love you…" Daniel sobbed.

Robin and Marion struggled to keep Daniel still. His screaming woke up Little John. He rushed over to hold the thrashing young man. They nearly released him, when they heard a strange, garbled voice coming from Daniel's shirt.

"Danny boy, the Calvary is here. Where the heck are you?" Robin heard coming from Daniel's shirt.

"Hold him still," Robin told John and Marion, as he attempted to find where the man's voice was coming from.

Opening Daniel's shirt, he found a small metal box. Pulling it out, the voice grew louder. Robin was sure this was where the sound was coming from.

"Damn it Daniel, answer me!" Robin heard the male voice scream. "We're near the cavern mouth. Tell us where you are, and we'll come get you. Remember how to work this thing Danny? Push button to talk!" Jack sarcastically said.

Examining the box carefully, Robin saw small words inscribed on two buttons. One said talk, the other read o-f-f.

He was not sure what o-f-f meant, but he did know what talk meant. Stealing himself, he pressed the button, as he gently spoke into the box.

"Voice in the box, if you are friends of Doctordaniel Jackson. I'm sorry to say, that he is very ill."

Robin waited for an answer. When he received none, he spoke into the box again. "I say, if you are friends of Daniel, he needs care."

Getting no response, he released the button. He nearly dropped the box, as the voice shouted back.

"Release the damn button!"

Realizing he had to release the button, to hear the man speak in the box, Robin pressed the talk button again. He snarled back in the same tone, "Damn button released!"

"There you go." Robin heard, once he released the talk button. "Yes, we are friends of Daniel, who the heck are you?"

Pressing the button again, Robin answered back. "My name is Robin Hood."

"Yeah, and I'm Prince John!" Robin heard the voice snap back.

"Well, your highness," Robin whispered into the metal box. His temper was growing short with the voice in the box. "Daniel is running a fever. Marion is attending to him now."

He shoved the box towards Daniel, keeping the button marked talk pressed, he allowed the man in the box to hear what Daniel was saying.

"Jack, we're going to have to trust the Tokra," Daniel gasped. "What do you mean we have to go? I was just getting started translating?" Daniel sighed.

"That's our Daniel," Robin heard the voice say. "Even sick, he's still working. Listen Robin, my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, can you tell me how we can get to wherever you are?"

Robin stared at the small box, he softly said, "But you are here ColonelJack, I am holding you in my hand."

"Not the walkie Talkie you Sherwood nutcase! I meant where are you in Sherwood Forest? We are at the cavern near a quaint town called Lewellyn. At least that's' what the young man told us, before he ran away calling us demons," Jack mumbled.

"Go back to the cavern, I'll send Little John to fetch you," Robin said into the box. "It's a simple path, any Sherwood nutcase can follow it." the anger in Robin's voice was clearly evident. He did not like the tone of the man in the box.

"I swear if I hear him say Friar Tuck…" Jack snarled.

"Please sir," Carter interrupted him. "We did go back in time. Until we can disprove him I think we should take him at his word that he is the real Robin Hood."

"Fine!" Jack snapped. "Send your man in tights here. The more the merrier."

"I'm on my way," Little John said, as he grabbed his quarterstaff. Mounting his horse, Little John dissapeared into the night; leaving Robin and Marion with Daniel.

Robin turned his attention to Daniel. His previous thrashing had subsided. Kneeling next to Marion, she gently touched his brow. His fever seemed to have cooled down. She was relieved to see Daniel slowly begin to open his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Marion's gentle voice whispered to him.

"Like I was run over by a steamroller," Daniel groaned.

"I don't know what a steamroller is," Robin said. "But to me you look like something scraped from the bottom of a brine barrel."

"Same thing," Daniel moaned.

Daniel rubbed his temples. Closing his eyes, he was shocked to see a vision of Hathor walking through the forest with a short, portly man dressed in friar's robes. Shaking his head, he quickly opened his eyes.

"What the heck was that?" Daniel whispered.

Before Robin had a chance to answer, Daniel saw him run to the campfire. He snatched his bow and arrow and cocked it at lightening speed. Marion was nearly as quick as him, as she pulled out her whip. They stood shoulder to shoulder, as they faced whatever unseen enemy threatened them.

"Come out where you are hidden," Robin demanded. "Or you will feel the sting of my arrow."

"Robin, Marion, don't!" a gentle voice called out of the trees. "It's me."

Daniel saw Robin withdraw his arrow, and Marion pull her whip back when someone walked out of the bushes. Daniel saw a rotund man dressed in a friar's robes; his hood was pulled over to cover his eyes. Daniel struggled to stand.

"Robin, it's a trap!" he shouted.

"Nonsense, this is Friar Tuck," Robin said, with a warm chuckle. "I trust this man with my life."

Daniel rushed over to Robin's side, "The rules have changed, Robin. With Hathor here, you don't know who your friends or enemies are anymore."

"Robin, what is this young man talking about?" Tuck asked, as he halted a few yards from where Robin and Marion stood. His hands tucked in his robe, he appeared to be the humble friar sung of in the ballads of old.

"He's sick, Tuck," Marion plainly explained.

"Heavens, poor lad," Tuck sighed. "Perhaps I can help?"

"There, see, it's Tuck. I would stake my life on it."

Daniel stared towards the hooded man that stood before him. "I give my word as a man of the cloth, that I would do you no harm," Tuck solemnly proclaimed, with a bow of his head.

By his gentle words and demeanor, Daniel began to believe him. Tuck slowly walked towards them, his head bowed, the hood covering most of his face, "Now tell me Robin, what's wrong with Daniel?"

He halted next to Robin, a benign smile peeked out of the hood. He slowly began to pull his hands out of his voluminous sleeves. Robin returned Tuck's smile, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, he quickly punched Tuck in the face with his other hand. Tuck fell limply into Robin's arms, a deadly looking knife fell from his grip at Robin's feet.

"Sorry Tuck," Robin whispered, as he slowly lay him on the ground. Grabbing the knife, he tucked it in his belt.

"Robin!" Marion shouted. "Why did you hit him?"

Daniel rushed over, throwing Tucks' hood back he forced an eye open. They all saw a purple mist flowing across Tucks eye.

"That's why he hid his eyes Marion. It's a sign of a man under Hathor's spell. She was able to take her power over men back from me. I pray she did not steal enough to make her as strong as before." Staring up at the tall outlaw, Daniel's face twisted in a mask of confusion. "How on earth did you know he couldn't be trusted?"

"I never told him your name," Robin whispered, his eyes closing in the pain he felt, as he realized that a close friend tried to kill him.

"Will he be all right?" Marion asked him, her concern for Tuck was deep in her eyes.

"I won't lie to you. As long as Hathor is nearby; Tuck, or any man for that matter, will be willing to give his life for her."

"I see," Robin sadly said.

_"I shall not be denied."_ Daniel suddenly heard Hathor say. What frightened him the most, was that he heard it inside of his head.

"Hathor is nearby," Daniel whispered.

"I know," Robin calmly stated. "Little John and I noticed she has been following us since we left Olwyn. We knew that someone else was with her. I just didn't realize it was Tuck."

"We must go," Daniel insisted.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Marion asked the young man from the future.

Daniel was surprised to feel as strong, if not stronger than he has ever felt before.

"Right as rain," Daniel declared.

"Then let's go," Robin said.

"What about Tuck?" Marion asked. She couldn't possibly conceive leaving him behind.

"I'm sorry Marion," Daniel placed a consoling hand on Marion's shoulder. "The man you knew as Tuck is now your enemy. His heart beats only to serve Hathor."

"As I said, let's go," Robin said. He quickly rushed over to where the horses were tied. His eyes focused ahead, he swallowed hard, his anger mounting. This woman Hathor used a friend of his, a very close friend! He would do all he could to stop her from harming any more of his friends. Marion took a last glance at Tuck, before rushing to Robin's side. Daniel was about to join them when he heard a voice echo in his mind.

_"Come to me, beloved."_

It was Hathor, calling to him. Deep inside he wanted to go to her. He recalled with revulsion how strong a hold she had on him when they first met. He clenched his fist, squinting his eyes he fought against her control.

"I'll fight you, Hathor. I won't allow you to use me again!" Daniel declared in his mind. With her words of command blocked, he waited for Robin to come to him. Grabbing his arm, he mounted behind Robin. They rode out of camp, leaving a stunned Tuck behind. Daniel searched behind, he saw Hathor slowly walking out of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Daniel panted, as he held onto Robin.

"We need to find Little John and your companions."

Daniel knew he was right. Their only chance was to increase their numbers. They rode in the darkness, trying to put in as much distance between themselves and Hathor. Daniel pulled out his handkerchief, sneezing into it he clutched his head in agony. He let out a moan, as a high pitched sound began to fill it. "Hathor! What the hell did you do to me?" Daniel screamed.

He felt Robin grab his wrist, keeping him on his mount.

It seemed like hours later, when Daniel felt the horse stop moving. Robin informed him that they reached the cavern. Dismounting first, he helped Daniel off the horse. Daniel let out a tired sigh as he fell to his knees.

Robin stepped back as a man in his later forties, a feminine looking blonde man, and a dark skinned man with a golden symbol emblazed on his forehead rushed out of the forest. Little John sprinted to Robin and Marion's side. His long blonde hair was a mass of tangles, covering most of his face. He leaned on his quarterstaff.

"Are you all right?" John quickly asked. He gently placed his hand on Robin's. Robin quickly jerked his hand out of his grip. Once it touched him, he felt as if Little John's hand was on fire. Shaking his head, he could swear he heard a woman's voice inside of his head, whispering to him. _"You are ours…you are ours."_

"We're all right, John," Robin distantly heard himself say. "But I'm afraid that Tuck has fallen under the spell of that red-haired witch."

"Did you run into a wind storm?" Marion said, with a laugh. She attempted to push away some of the unruly locks from Little John's face. She was startled, as he jerked back hissing, "I'm fine!" He stepped closer to Robin. Searching into his eyes, a small, wicked grin curled his lips.

"Are you sure you're all right, Robin?" Little John asked. This close through the strands of blonde locks, Robin saw a purple mist flowing across his eyes.

The voice in his head had grown to a shout. It penetrated every corner of his mind. _"You are ours, you will follow us…to your death."_

"She is our life," Little John whispered so softly that only Robin could hear him. His eyes glowed in joy as he saw a purple mist flowing over Robin's eyes.

"Our life," Robin whispered back. Nodding his head in approval, Little John stepped back. He turned to look at where Daniel was sitting.

Marion noticed something was wrong with Robin. Coming up to him, she gently touched his hand. "Robin, what is wrong my love?"

As he felt her hand touch him, as he heard the voice of the woman that he loved more than life itself. He closed his eyes, rubbing them he felt the fire that was lit by Little John's touch begin to grow cold. Clutching his fists, he found the strength to fight off the control the voice planted deeply within his mind. Turning his head, he looked down at his Marion. "Are you all right?" she whispered to him.

The voice now died down to a low murmur, until he could no longer hear it. He softly told her, "Stay here."

"What do you me…?" she began to say, until he hushed her with a look. "Trust me," he mouthed. Dipping his head down, he jerked his long hair forward, to cover his eyes. He saw Little John slowly move to stand closer to the strangers from the future. He immediately followed him, taking his place by his side. He assumed the same position. It was as if he was waiting for something, or someone. He remained by Little John's side, keeping his eyes as hidden as John's were.

"Daniel, what happened to you?" Jack asked.

Sam kneeled down by Daniel's side. "I found your translation's on the computer. We were able to use them to follow you."

Teal'c was standing by Jack's side. Daniel was about to tell them what Hathor had done to him back in the cave, when a little voice stopped him. He suddenly had a vision of being strapped to a table.

The table was surrounded by doctors, nurses, and scientists. All had one thing in mind. He was being tested, prodded, all were trying to find exactly what Hathor had done to him. Not wanting to spend the rest of his life with his body parts in a test tube, he decided not to tell them what Hathor had done until he was sure of the effects himself.

"Hathor, need I say more?"

"I see," was Jack's only reply. No smart remarks, no biting quips as Daniel was used to. Just a simple, 'I see'. Daniel immediately knew something was wrong with Jack. He was frightened, not only for himself…but for his friends. It was then that he noticed the visor to Jack's cap was pulled down, hiding his eyes. He saw Little John and Robin standing next to Jack. Both Robin's hair and Little John's covered their eyes. His face flushed white, as he realized how quickly things went from bad, to worse.

"That's good, real good," Jack blankly said, from under his cap. As he took a hesitant step forward, Daniel stumbled into Sam's and Teal'c's arms. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Guess I need to get my sea legs back."

Helping him stand, Daniel slowly walked to where Marion was standing, bringing Teal'c and Samantha with him. He saw the look of concern in Marion's eyes. She knew something was wrong too.

"Take your time," Samantha told Daniel. "We're in no hurry."

"You are a strange sounding man," Marion told Sam.

"Actually, I'm a woman," Sam informed her. As she eyed her pants she quickly explained, "Where I come from, many women wear pants."

"I see," Marion said.

As Daniel moved Sam and Teal'c far enough away from where Jack was standing. He quickly grabbed the Zat's gun that Sam had hanging from her belt. He pointed it to where Jack, Robin, and Little John were standing.

"M…move one muscle, and I swear I'll sh…shoot you!" Daniel stuttered


	4. The Trickster

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Four – The Trickster**

"Daniel!" Sam frantically shouted. "What are you doing?"

"You heard me Sam, Hathor is back," Daniel said in defense. "They're all under her spell."

Teal'c hesitated to activate his power staff. He was unsure of exactly who was under Hathor's spell. Thanks to the symbiote he carried inside of his abdomen, he was immune to her spell.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Jack said. Daniel noticed he still kept his head tilted, to hide his eyes. "I saw her die myself. She could not have lived."

"Daniel, how could Jack be under her spell?" Sam asked him. "None of us have been in contact with her."

Daniel paused to think on her words. How could they be under her spell? It was then that he recalled the time that Little John was left alone, when he was brought to the wizard Olwyn. That had to be it! She must have placed him under her spell when they separated.

Once he found Jack and the others, he must have put Jack under her spell also. All it took was a touch from another. Sam and Teal'c would not be affected by his touch. When they arrived here, he saw Little John step up to talk to Robin. He must have touched him during the conversation. Daniel tried to weigh his options.

On his side was Sam, Teal'c and Marion. On Hathor's side were Jack, Little John, and Robin Hood; the greatest outlaw in Sherwood Forest. He suddenly realized that his options were on the sparse side.

"Daniel, give us the Zat's," Jack calmly said, as he took a step forward.

Daniel took a step back, "No Jack!" Daniel shouted. "Sam, can't you see he's under her spell."

"No Daniel, I can't. How do I know you aren't under her spell?" she countered. "You were the first one to see her."

"Fine, then just ask them to show us their eyes," Daniel demanded.

Sam recalled the first time they tangled with Hathor. She had all the men at the base under her spell. The only way she knew, was a purple haze that shifted across their eyes. Gazing at the three men before her, she saw their eyes covered with either their hair, or a cap visor.

"Why don't you take your hat off, Colonel?" Sam asked. She moved to stand to Daniel's right. Teal'c stood shoulder to shoulder with Sam. Feeling left out, Marion sidled over to stand to Daniel's left.

"Major Carter, I am the superior officer here. It is your duty to take that gun away from Daniel."

Sam sadly shook her head. Jack O'Neill was never truly a by-the-book type of soldier. If anything, she knew he would most likely make some type of sharp reply, or a very bad joke. She received neither from her superior. She began to think that perhaps Daniel was correct. Colonel O'Neill and the rest of the men that stood before them were possibly under Hathor's spell. Her assumption was proven correct, with the appearance of the Egyptian goddess herself.

"We thank you for detaining our beloved, before he had a chance to escape," her voice sung in a pleasing tone. It by far, hid the malicious evil that lived within.

Teal'c immediately activated his power staff, holding it in Hathor's direction.

"No problem," Jack casually quipped, as Hathor glided to stand behind him. Tuck also emerged from the dark forest, to take his place by Robin's side. They formed a human shield to guard Hathor from the power weapons. Tuck didn't even bother hiding his eyes. Marion was shocked to see a purple haze lazily flowing across his blue eyes.

"Oh Tuck," Marion sighed. "What happened to you?"

"Surrender now, and no one will be harmed," Hathor said.

"Excuse me, but if you haven't noticed," Daniel said. "You have two weapons trained on you."

"They are useless," Hathor seemed to stifle a yawn, holding back her boredom.

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel said. "Last time I used one of these, they took a man down in seconds."

"You only have two weapons, you will not be able to stop our chattel from reaching you, our beloved." It sickened Daniel to hear her call him that. "We have four under our control. Four who would not hesitate to die for us."

To prove her point, each man took a small step forward. Daniel waved the Zat's gun from side to side screaming, "Back off!" Teal'c stood by his side, holding his power staff towards Robin, for behind him stood Hathor.

"We are feeling generous," Hathor said. "If you give yourself in, beloved; we will allow the other three to die quick deaths."

"How generous," Sam snarled.

"We may not make your death as painless. We do remember your role in your little revolt the first time we met, Major Carter."

"I'm flattered you remembered me," Sam said, sarcasm dripping on her words.

"We gave you a chance to become our prime Jaffar, Teal'c," Hathor purred.

"I spent most of my life training to be the prime for the so called, _Gods_," Teal'c rumbled. "I have now pledged to spend the rest of my life, trying to make up for the crimes I committed, in the name of false Gods."

Hathor's eyes burned at Teal'c's words, as she moved to Little John. Her hand gently caressed his back. "This one will make an excellent Jaffar." Slowly, she moved to where Robin was standing.

Robin turned around to face her. He dipped his head lower, covering his eyes with his hair. As he felt Hathor began parting his hair, he half closed his eyes. Only the whites showed.

"This one is special," Hathor breathed out a deep sigh. "Very special. He is strong, in body and mind. Even though you would always have a place in our heart, beloved," she called out to Daniel. "We would wish to have someone by our side that is nearly equal to us in beauty. For inside of us, we carry our brother."

She saw a confused Daniel staring at her. "You mean you can bear your own brother?"

"A breeder keeps our race's memory within. As we die, we leave the memory of our past life within a breeder…like myself. They can be reborn again with the memories of their previous life intact."

Her red polished finger nails slowly slid on Robin's bearded chin, making their way up to the back of his neck. "But that is not so simple for us. For you see, our brother's symbiote is within us, a part of us. It was his strength that helped us survive the cold pit. He has silently slept, waiting to find the perfect vessel. You are exactly what we have been waiting for." Hathor let out an audible exhale. "Our brother has given us his blessing to use your body. His symbiote will release its hold on I, and be placed inside of you. What is your name, handsome one?"

"Robin Hood," Robin drawled.

Hathor reached up, her lips reaching for Robins, she whispered, "Robin Hood, your lips look very delicious."

Robin tilted his head sideways, he whispered to her, "Perhaps you would like a taste of them?"

Hathor's eyes lit up in ecstasy. "We wish it."

Robin slowly began to move in a circle, as he placed his hand behind her head. He was able to maneuver Hathor until her back faced the others. He slowly moved her head closer to his. His other hand moved down her back, the other three men remained steadfast by Hathor's side, oblivious to what was happening.

"Ahem, excuse me?" Daniel called out. "Remember me? Beloved, dearest, the father of your future rug rats?"

"Hush beloved, we are busy," Hathor sighed.

"Robin!" Marion gasped in shock, as she saw him holding this wicked woman in a passionate embrace. Her trust in him was wearing very thin right now. Until she saw his hand, working its way down her back. Her heart began to beat again, when she saw him giving her a hand signal. That signal meant she needed to get ready for him to make his move.

"Get ready," Marion whispered to Sam.

"For what?" she softly replied.

"The trickster," was Marion's reply.

As Daniel heard what Marion said to Sam, it all suddenly clicked. One alias Robin was known as was, 'The Trickster'. The odds suddenly got better, he only had three men he needed to train his Zat's gun on now.

"Yes," Hathor sighed, as she leaned into Robin. "I cannot wait for our brother to live within you." She stroked Robin's lips with hers, as she prepared to lean harder to kiss his soft lips. She let out a roar of outrage, as her arm was pulled behind her. Robin whirled around, keeping Hathor in a tight grip in front of him.

"You heard Daniel!" Robin shouted. "Back off."

Robin hoped that once he had Hathor in his grip, the other men would back away. Unfortunately, he did not realize how strong a hold she had on them. They would gladly die for her. With her life in danger, all three men leapt to her aid.

Suddenly Robin was being attacked by Colonel Jack O'Neill, Little John, and Friar Tuck!

He was thrown to the ground as Hathor was jerked out of his grip by Little John. Robin heard a roaring, and saw Little John falling to the ground, he was rammed in the stomach by the quarterstaff Teal'c held. They quickly stood up, both large men circled each other, trying to gauge their strengths and weaknesses.

"Do not kill him!" Hathor screeched to Tuck and Jack. "We want his body unharmed. But you may kill the rest."

"Shoot them," Sam screamed to Daniel.

"I can't Sam, I'll hit Robin or Teal'c."

"Fine, then I guess we have to do this the hard way," Sam grunted, as she ran to the struggling Robin. She kicked out, slamming her boot into the side of Friar Tuck. He rolled off Robin, leaving Jack O'Neill alone to fight Robin.

"I've never fought a holy man, I don't want to change that," Sam warned Tuck.

"My goddess commands your death," Tuck growled. His benign face took on a fiendish look. Sam was surprised by the quickness of the rotund man. He lunged at her, his grip on her arm was like steel. She pulled her fist back, only to be stunned by a slap across her face. She stumbled in his grip. She faintly saw a rosary-covered hand, coming at her, his fingers gripped her throat.

"Die harlot! Hathor commands it!"

Sam struggled to be released from Tucks firm grip. "Shoot him," she choked to Daniel. He still held the Zat's gun, his eyes curved in sorrow as he trained the gun on the legendary Friar. He was about to shoot him, until he heard a crack echo in the air.

A long whip flipped in front of him, hitting Tucks hands. The sting forced him to release Sam. She stumbled back, clutching her neck and gasping for breath.

Marion snapped her whip again at Tuck, it scored on the same hand. He tried to suck the stinging pain. Even in pain, the edict to kill those not under Hathor's spell rang in his head. He took a step forward, only to fly back as a blast from the Zat's gun exploded at his feet.

"That was a warning, the next one won't miss," Daniel warned him.

Tuck moved from side to side, as if he was weighing his chances on charging the weapon Daniel held.

From the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Marion helping Sam. He saw Hathor standing up, Marion let out her whip. Hathor let out an ear-piercing scream as for the first time in her long life, she experienced pain from a human. The men under her spell's anger increased, with their mistress' pain.

Daniel saw Robin was embroiled in fighting Jack. Both men were on their feet now. Robin moved swiftly, he was able to block or duck any blow aimed at him from the experienced military Colonel. Jack's anger increased hearing Hathor cry out in pain. With that anger, he made mistakes. Mistakes that Robin took full advantage of, soon Jack was finding that he lost control of the battle. Robin leaped around like a nimble fox, Jack was unable to lay in a single blow. While Robin was able to score hits on him numerous times.

"Will you hold still!" Jack demanded.

"I'm sorry," Robin let out a taunting laugh. "I'll try to oblige you."

Placing his feet together, he appeared to accommodate Jack. "Just stay there," Jack said, as he barreled towards Robin. The Sherwood outlaw remained rooted on the ground, until Jack was scant inches from him. It was then that Robin exploded. He crouched down, and leaped into the air. He appeared to execute a back flip. Landing on his hands, Jack ran towards him. He skidded to a stop, as he saw Robin's legs bend forward, not back to complete the back flip.

Robin halted the momentum of the back flip; to bring it back towards his attacker. Jack ran into Robin's waiting legs, he sissored them, wrapping them around Jack's neck. Bracing his hands on the ground, he twisted his legs, throwing Jack to the ground. Sitting up he squeezed his legs, trying to subdue the incensed Colonel.

He took this time to see how his companions were faring. He saw the one called Teal'c, and Little John locked in battle. Robin noted that Teal'c was very well trained in using his strange looking quarterstaff . However, Little John was just as experienced with the weapon of his choice. Their weapons clacked loudly, as they each tried to use them to knock the other down.

Robin saw Daniel holding Tuck at bay with the thing he called a Zat's gun. He saw Marion helping the one Daniel called Sam stand. She was clutching her throat, taking in deep breaths. It was then, that he realized that someone was missing from the pot…Hathor! Her screams of pain had died down.

"Daniel," Robin grunted, as he squeezed Jack's neck harder. "Where is, Hathor?"

His answer came, when he saw a bright light heading towards Daniel. It cruelly struck him. He immediately fell to the ground. As Robin struggled to hold Jack in his grip, he saw Hathor slowly walk up to Daniel. Her voice sounded hollow now. Robin was shocked to see her eyes actually glowing in a yellow light, as she aimed her hand towards Marion.

"You will soon learn that no one attacks a Goa'uld!" she screamed.

Robin immediately released Jack; he raced to where Marion and Sam were standing. Leaping in the air, he flew towards them. Knocking them down, the beam of light that streamed out of Hathor's hand harmlessly flew over them. Marion and Sam half-crawled, half-ran into the bushes of the forest, Robin rolled on the ground. He could feel the heat from the blasts as they hit the dirt around him. He sprinted to where Daniel was laying. He was clutching his head; his eyes twisted in pain. Ducking another beam of light that came from Hathor's hand, Robin reached Daniel. Grabbing his arm, he dragged him towards the forest, within the blink of an eye, Robin and Marion dissapeared into the dark forest. Sam and Daniel were swallowed into the trees and bushes.

Furious with the escape of Daniel and Robin, Hathor turned her wrath on Teal'c. Realizing that the odds were against him, Teal'c ducked a killing sweep of the quarterstaff. He appeared to drop his staff, as Little John came in for a killing blow, Teal'c swiftly reached out for the end of Little John's staff. His fingers stung, as he grabbed one end. Planting his feet, he spun on his heels, releasing Little John at the apex of his spin. The giant outlaw flew to where Tuck and Jack were rushing towards the battling giants. Grabbing his power staff, Teal'c used the diversion to also execute a disappearing act within the ancient forests of Sherwood.

Hathor released a blood curdling scream. Her beautiful face was twisted by her anger. "We will have you Daniel!" she shouted. "And the one called Robin Hood, for he will become the vessel for my brother."

Teal'c rushed through the forest. He focused his eyes and ears on searching for his companions. Finding drag marks in the ground, he was able to track Robin and Daniel. Once he joined them, Sam and Marion were mysteriously by their side.

"Is everyone all right?" Robin asked around.

"I've got a headache as big as the Atlantic Ocean, other than that I'm fine," Daniel grunted.

"I'm all right," Sam said, as she let out a few coughs. "Thanks to Marion."

"I am unharmed," Teal'c reported to the Sherwood outlaw.

"And you, Marion?" Robin gently asked.

"Oh, other than that woman wanting my head, I guess I can't complain."

"I have something to say," Teal'c interjected.

"What is that Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Why did they not follow us?"

Both Daniel and Sam immediately knew the answer to that.

"The Time Gate!" they gasped.

"Robin, we need to get back to the cave you first found me in," Daniel blurted out.

"This way," Robin said. He led them to where the cavern was located. He tried to block out the image of his closest friends trying to kill both him and Marion. He felt a burning begin to grow deep inside. He knew that was anger, anger for the woman that turned his friends against him.

"It's over there," Robin called out, as they fought their way through a thick growth of bushes. Suddenly they heard a whooshing sound.

"The Time Gate," Daniel shouted. "They activated it."

Robin and Teal'c leaped over the bushes. They raced to the cavern. Robin attempted to enter it, but Teal'c grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"They're getting away," Robin shouted, as he tried to free himself from the iron grip.

"If you go in there now, you will surely die," Teal'c grunted, as he tried to hold onto the struggling Robin.

"Let me go," Robin growled, as he kicked his legs out. He felt Teal'c pull one of his arrows from the quiver on his back.

"Watch, and learn," Teal'c said, as he threw the arrow into the cavern. Once it touched the waters, it immediately puffed away in a flash of light.

Robin quickly ceased his struggling, that arrow could have been him. He watched in awe, at what he was seeing happening in the cavern. He saw a wash of water flowing up towards the ceiling. In the center of the water, he could just make out Little John, Tuck, the one called Jack O'Neill, and Hathor. In seconds, the water flowed down to the ground. With its retreat, Robin's friends were gone.

"Where are they?" Sam panted, as she reached Robin and Teal'c seconds after the water was absorbed back into the floor of the cavern.

"I saw them," Robin whispered, as Teal'c released him. The large Jaffar moved back to stand next to Sam.

"I saw my friends within the waters that flowed into the ceiling. Once the waters fell back down, they were gone." Robin's voice was thick with sadness. He swallowed hard, trying to hide the deep pain he felt as he saw the two men he felt closer to than any on the earth, disappear to god knew where.

"Sam, we have to follow them," Daniel gasped. Still weakened by the blast from Hathor, he leaned heavily on Marion for support.

"Let's wait until you catch your breath Daniel. I'm sure Hathor will be waiting for us. We need to be at full strength."

"You'll have no arguments from me," Daniel said at a near whisper, as Marion eased him to sit on the ground. Robin rushed to Marion's side. They conversed for a few seconds, and quickly disappeared into the forest.

"I wonder where they went?" Sam asked, as she squatted next to Daniel to examine him. She gently touched his forehead, it felt cold and clammy. He seemed to have a difficult time breathing.

"Daniel, what happened to you back in the cavern?"

She saw Daniel blatantly avoiding her eyes. He was hiding something. Sitting crossed legged in front of Daniel, she placed her hands on his knees.

"Daniel, this is Sam, you can trust me and Teal'c," she pointed up to Teal'c. Daniel was touched to see a look of concern cross Teal'c's face.

"You do not look well, Daniel Jackson."

"Please," Daniel choked. "Promise me you won't tell anyone unless I'm a threat."

"Daniel, what did Hathor do to you?" Sam's face softened, she was becoming frightened for Daniel's health. Taking in a deep breath, he explained to Sam and Teal'c what happened in the cavern.


	5. Outlaws in a Strange Land

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Five – Outlaws in a Strange Land**

Once Daniel was finished, a thoughtful look flowed across Sam's face. "She said she was changing you to make her next brood stronger?" Sam murmured, as she was trying to figure out what Hathor had done to Daniel. "She was taking you up to the next level in evolution."

"Which would mean," Daniel said, joining in her debate. "Sixth sense."

"It could mean many things, Daniel," Sam continued with his assumption. "Telekinesis, ESP, Mind reading, visions. It's said we only use ten percent of our right brain. Who knows what Hathor has done to you."

"I may turn into a big brained freak," Daniel glumly said.

"Or, your mind may be strong enough to fight off the Goa'uld's," Teal'c said, trying to find a bright side.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Daniel stuttered, as he began to stand up. Sam helped him up.

"Teal'c is right Daniel, the first time you met Hathor you were totally under her spell. You said as she kissed you, she drew some of her power from you. Why were you not pulled into her spell again, as the rest of the men were?"

"That's a good question," Daniel said.

"I have a better one," Sam jumped in. "Why wasn't Robin affected by Hathor? I saw Little John touch him."

"I don't know why, but I can truthfully say I am not under her evil spell," Robin declared, as he emerged from the forest. Sam was impressed by the weaponry he sported, as well as Marion. He now had a broadsword strapped to his side. A large knife hung from his belt. His quiver was filled with arrows, and he gripped a long bow in one hand. Marion was also equipped as if they were going to fight an army.

Stopping in front of the future trio, Robin planted the longbow in the ground. Leaning on it, he let out a deep sigh. "Once Little John touched me, I did hear that woman's voice in my mind. Her voice seemed to penetrate my every thought. In seconds, I was willing to give my life for her."

"What happened to stop that?" Sam said. She was truly curious as to how Robin was able to purge Hathor's influence from him. During the time they first met Hathor, Doctor Fraiser and Sam were unable to find a cure for Hathor's control of the men on the base. "Obviously you are not under her spell. If you were, you could not have possibly betrayed her as you did."

Robin's face scrunched in puzzlement, "I really don't know. All I remember is, her voice was drowned by another's."

"Who's was that?" Teal'c asked.

Robin turned his head, looking down at the woman by his side, he sighed, "Marion."

Sam couldn't believe that just his love for her was able to break Hathor's hold on him. Was love that powerful?

"We don't have time to debate this," Daniel curtly said. "We need to go forward in time, and warn General Hammond about Jack being under Hathor's control."

"Let's go," Sam said. As she headed towards the cavern, she realized they had two others joining them. Whirling around, she was not surprised to see Robin and Marion following them.

"We wish to go with," Robin quickly answered her unasked question.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Robin. It's the future," Daniel began to contest Robins request, he was hushed by a stern look.

"Daniel, that woman took two of my closest friends." Hearing a throat being cleared by his side, he added. "Our friends."

"I hope you will not try to stop us," Marion said, her voice was tight with emotion. She was frightened about going into the future, but her fears for her companions were stronger.

"I wouldn't think of it," Sam nodded her approval.

"Just stick close to us," Daniel said, as he moved into the cavern. He motioned Robin and Marion to stand by his side. Sam and Teal'c stood opposite of him, surrounding the stone Dais. Daniel studied the controls for a few seconds.

"Damn!" Sam cursed. "I left the laptop here. Colonel O'Neill must have taken it."

"Along with my notebook," Daniel said, as he tried to hide his fears.

"How will we be able to get back?" Teal'c said.

"Um, that's forward Teal'c," Daniel mumbled. He realized he had no idea how to reverse their trip to the past. Leaning over, he touched the device. As he studied the foreign markings before him, his frown began to curve upwards. Like a light being turned on it became so clear to him that he felt embarrassed for not knowing what to do when he first gazed at the Dais.

"I don't know how Sam, but I understand how this thing works."

"Can you transport us to the time before Hathor appeared in the future?" she anxiously asked.

Daniel shook his head, as he studied the device. "Sorry Sam, don't ask me how I know, but this time machine doesn't work like that. A clock started ticking the moment we appeared into the past. It kept in time with the future we came from. Anyone transporting back to the future, will do so in the same time frame as the past. It's near sunrise here, so we'll be arriving at around five a.m. in the future."

Daniel glanced around, "Everyone ready?"

Teal'c untied his scarf. He pulled it lower, covering the golden seal of Ra that was emblazoned on his head.

Robin took in a deep breath, "Let's get this over with."

"Fine, then hold on guys, here we go!" Daniel announced, as he began to punch in the code that would take them forward in time. Once the last sequence was punched in, a curtain of water washed up towards the ceiling. In seconds the water flowed down, to be absorbed into the dirt of the cavern floor.

Robin searched around in the darkness. He quickly noticed that things were not the same. Even though the cavern was the same in size, he saw strange objects strewn around on the floor.

"Oh great," Sam cried out, as she rushed towards a small pile of metal. "They destroyed the radio, and our cell phones."

Teal'c ran to the cavern's entrance. Activating his power staff, he searched outside, making sure that Hathor and the men under her power were not waiting for them.

"I do not see Hathor or Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c announced.

"We need to get in touch with General Hammond first," Daniel said. He rushed to the cavern's entrance. Sam followed him outside the cavern. She kicked the dirt with frustration as she found that their rented car was missing.

"I put that on my credit card," Daniel moaned.

"We'll have to find the nearest town, or house, and try to call the General from there," Sam said, as she rushed over to a pile of equipment that lay where the car was parked.

She rummaged though a canvas bag. She threw it down, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"You really thought he would have left something we could use?" Daniel laughed.

"I was hoping he'd be too concerned for her highness' comfort, and leave us something."

Daniel threw Sam a large grin, stamping his feet, he wiggled his eyebrows. "I hope these boots are made for walking because we're going to give them a good testing."

Sam hooked her arm in his, "Let's follow the yellow brick road and find the wicked witch of the west."

"I believe you have forgotten something," Teal'c's voice of reason rung out.

Daniel spun around, he realized that he had forgotten about Robin and Marion. He saw them standing by the cavern's entrance. Robin's arm was protectively wrapped around Marion's shoulder. Standing amongst the rubble left by Colonel O'Neill, they suddenly looked very out of place, dressed in the clothes of their time.

"We need to find a store first," both Daniel and Sam declared.

"What's a store?" Marion asked, as Sam and Daniel rushed to them. Daniel grabbed Robin, while Sam took Marion in hand.

"Marion," Sam said. "Being a woman, I know you're going to love it!"

"Robin," Daniel said, "Being a man, I know you're going to hate it."

"Then why go?" Robin asked, as he was practically pulled down a funny looking road that was made of black rock.

"Because, unless there is a renaissance faire being held nearby, the two of you are going to stick out like a sore thumb," Daniel quickly explained.

Daniel had to stifle a laugh, as he saw Robin staring curiously at his thumb. "I'll tell you about that later. The sooner we get the two of you in modern clothing, the sooner we can help your friends."

"Then let's hurry, Daniel," Robin insisted, as he began to drag Daniel down the road. Teal'c remained in the rear, keeping his eye on the forest. Deep inside, he now harbored a grudge. The battle he had with the one called Little John was not over. He was a Jaffar of the highest rank. He needed to end his battle with the giant blonde human. The honor of his ancestors was now at stake.

"What is that foul smell?" Robin asked, as they walked down a deserted road.

"What smell?" Daniel asked.

"I noticed it too," Marion shouted from ahead.

"It's pollution, Daniel," Sam explained. "We've lived with it all of our lives. Robin and Marion come from a time where the only pollution they've known is from the wood that burned from their fires."

"And death," Robin murmured. "Sadly it is a smell that I've come to know very well." Suddenly Robin bolted to Marion. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he shoved Marion and Sam protectively behind him.

"Protect yourselves. I see a metal monster coming towards us!" he shouted, as he stood steadfast to attack the coming monster. Daniel threw himself in front of Robin, before he rushed into the middle of the road.

"No Robin, it's not a monster; it won't attack us. It's just a car, um, an automobile…a metal wagon."

Even though Daniel seemed sure the metal monster Robin saw moving down the road would not harm them, he kept his broadsword ready.

"How can you say it will not harm us? I see two people inside that the creature ate," Robin shouted, as he tried to push Daniel away. Teal'c had to hold Robin back, as the car drove by. The confused riders in the car stared ahead, praying that the man that nearly attacked their car had not just escaped from the local mental hospital.

"Listen Robin," Daniel panted, as the car safely drove by unscathed by Robin's wicked looking sword. "You need to trust us. When I tell you something is not dangerous, you're going to have to believe me."

Daniel heard another car coming down the road. "Now watch this, cars are not dangerous creatures."

Robin was about to sheath his sword, until he felt something he was very familiar with, his outlaw instinct told him that something was wrong. He stared at the coming thing that Daniel called, a car. The humans he saw inside were not looking ahead, as the other people were doing. They were staring straight at them.

"See Robin, cars are not monsters out to eat yo…," Daniel began to say, until his words were cut off as the car suddenly swerved towards them at a breakneck speed.

"Move Marion!" Robin shouted, as he ran not away from the car, but towards it.

"Robin don't!" Daniel shouted. Teal'c scrambled to the side. He was about to use his power staff on the car, until he saw Robin leap into the air. Tumbling he landed hard on the hood of the car. Bracing himself, he rammed his sword though the hood, and into the engine.

"Die, metal monster," Robin snarled.

The car began to smoke, it soon started swerving on the road. Pulling his sword out, Robin threw it to the side. Searching for a way to escape from the swift moving car-creature; Robin leapt to the side. As the car raced by a tree, he grabbed a low hanging branch.

In seconds the car smashed into a large oak tree.

Daniel, Sam, Marion, and Teal'c ran to the tree Robin was hanging from. Swinging his legs he let go of the branch, to land soundly on his feet.

"I thought you said that cars were not dangerous?" Robin asked Daniel, as he handed Robin his sword.

"It's not cars that can harm you Robin, but the people that drive it," Sam said.

"WOW, um, that was fantastic, Robin," Daniel gushed.

"I must say, you managed to handle that car most proficiently," Teal'c softly commented.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked.

"He meant, if we ever have cars attack us again. We're happy to have you on our side," Daniel translated.

"I'll gladly take that challenge," Robin said, with a bow of his head. He shoved his sword back in its sheath just in time for the occupants of the car to emerge from the wreck.

"You must die," a red haired young man droned, as he stumbled towards Daniel.

"Hathor said, you must die," his dark haired companion mumbled.

"I guess we can safely say that Hathor was here," Daniel said.

As the men approached them, they quickly fell as a bright blue light struck them both. "What shall we do with them?" Teal'c asked, as he deactivated his power staff.

"I say we tie them up," Daniel offered.

"I second that," Sam quipped, as she ran to the men's car, searching for something to tie the men with.

"What is that weapon you used?" Marion asked Teal'c.

"It is a weapon that my ancestors have used for centuries," Teal'c's deep voice explained.

"I'd like to hear more about it," Marion said. She was truly curious as to where this dark skinned man came from. He was a very quiet man, but Marion immediately knew that was misleading. She saw him fighting with Little John. From the way he was able to hold his own against John, she knew the man was taught to be a fighter since his childhood.

Teal'c was beginning to look at Robin, and Marion in a different light. Robin was a true warrior, he showed no fear when attacking the car. This is something that Teal'c knew well, the respect of a fellow warrior.

"When we have time, I will tell you," Teal'c promised.

"That's a story I would also like to hear," Robin said.


	6. Hero De Toilette

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Six – Hero-de-Toilette**

It was hours later, that they finally reached the nearest town. After seeing many cars on the road - Robin was convinced that they were not metallic beasts that consumed humans.

Daniel and Sam made sure to keep Robin and Marion between them. Not for their safety, but because of the people that wanted to talk to the Sherwood outlaws. Daniel noticed that many young women were drawn to the handsome Robin.

"Is it always so loud here?" Robin shouted. Somewhere down the street, a jackhammer was being used.

"Sorry Robin," Daniel said. "I guess you and Marion are not used to all of this noise."

"You don't have to apologize to us, Daniel. We will endure anything your future world holds, so that we may save our friends."

Since they entered the English town, Marion was practically glued to Robin's side. The noise of the cars, and music blasting from different locations had them both spooked. Daniel noticed Robin's hand remained on the hilt of his sword, his arm held Marion tight to him. He was touched to see the ballads sung were true. His love for her was legendary.

"Where's the Renaissance show?" a blonde haired young woman asked Daniel. "I'd love to see him as Robin Hood."

"We're just checking out the area," Daniel quickly explained. "Once we find a place, look for the flyers."

"Over there," Sam whispered to Daniel. She was pointing to a large store, in the center of the small town. They ushered Robin and Marion to the store. It was two hours later when Robin and Daniel left the store, Marion and Sam had been waiting for them for over an hour. It took them that long, because Daniel had a hard time convincing Robin not to wear his weapons over his modern clothes. They ended up compromising.

Robin walked out of the store carrying his weapons wrapped in his old clothes. He was dressed in dark blue pants, and black T-shirt. On a wide, leather belt hung a large hunting knife.

"What's he still wearing that for?" Sam asked, as she left the bench she and Marion had been patiently waiting for them.

"It was either that, or have him walking around with a quiver of arrows on his back." Daniel snapped back at Sam. "Sorry Sam," he sighed. "As you can see, he also insisted on keeping his boots."

Sam saw the heavy leather boots that Robin was wearing back in Sherwood. Fortunately, she didn't think anyone would realize they were made in the twelfth century.

"Marion, is that really you?" Robin shook his head, a half grin of appreciation parted his lips.

Marion was dressed in a pair of form fitting, black pants. Her bright red blouse was short, and tight. She wore a long purple scarf around her neck. Marion threw her arms up, spinning around, she asked Robin. "Do you like it?"

Robin's answer, was the highest raised left eyebrow that she had ever seen him execute. "I guess that's a yes," Marion said with a giggle.  
"I like what you're wearing too, Robin," Marion sighed. She especially liked how tight the pants fit him. She made sure not to let him know, otherwise he would most likely put his leather breeches back on.

"What do we do now, Daniel?" Robin turned to him for advice. They were in Daniel's world now. They had to trust him, as well as Sam and Teal'c to be their guides; if they were ever to find Little John and Tuck.

"We do know that Hathor was here," Daniel said.

"How do we know that?" Sam asked.

"It seemed that all the woman in the store wanted to wait on Robin," Daniel sheepishly said, in front of Marion. Marion just shrugged her shoulders. She was used to young maidens staring at Robin. She didn't mind, his heart always remained true to her.

"As they all helped Robin find something to wear, one of the older ladies mentioned two men that came to the store earlier in the day. They were dressed like Robin. She said an American Colonel was with them, and a beautiful, red haired woman."  
"Hathor sure gets around," Sam clenched her fists tightly. "Did she happen to mention which way they went?"

"I'm sorry to say, she didn't," Daniel sighed.

"Daniel, do you know what an air-port is?" Robin innocently asked him.

"Why do you ask, Robin?"  
"One of the young ladies that wanted to help me put on my breeches said that an American Colonel asked for directions on how to reach it."

"Robin," Daniel laughed, as he slapped him on the back. "I'm so glad we let you come with."

"You'll soon find out, that Robin is the best tracker in England." Marion said, in praise.

"Actually, there is one better," Robin sadly said. "Little John."

"Don't worry, Robin," Daniel tried to console him. "If you were able to cure yourself of Hathor's spell, I'm sure we'll be able to help your friends."

"Let us go," Teal'c said. "They have a good head start on us. We may be able to catch them at the airport."

"First let's have our fingers do the walking," Daniel said. Before Robin had a chance to ask him how he would be able to walk on his fingers, Daniel blurted out, "We are going to communicate with our superiors."

"That I understand," Robin said, with a nod of his head. "Do you understand that I have to…" Robin hesitated for a second, pondering on what to say next.

"What is it, Robin?" Daniel asked.

Robin motioned Teal'c to come closer. He seemed more at ease talking to him. He was a fighter, like him, he would understand his wants. After a few seconds of whispering, Teal'c slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"I see," he rumbled, standing straight, he calmly stated, "He wishes to use the facilities."

"This is going to be fun," Sam said, with a giggle.

"I was having the same, um, urge myself," Daniel said.

"I saw some restrooms in the store," Sam offered.

"I don't need to rest," Robin began to say.

"You'll find the restroom is where you need to go," Daniel said, as he spun Robin around.

Ten minutes later, they left the store for the second time that day.

"Marion, you should have seen the small bathing tubs in there," Robin said, with a chuckle. "You won't believe what Daniel was doing in it."

"Uh Robin, that's something we men keep a secret from the women," Daniel sung out. He nervously gave Robin a wink.

"I keep nothing from Marion," Robin honestly replied.

"Tell me later," Marion whispered.

"Now we just need to find a cell Phone, and contact General Hammond," Sam offered.

"What is a cell-phone?" Robin asked.

"Its something we use to communicate," Daniel explained. "You hold it in your hand, talk into one end, and listen to the other."

Robin spotted a young woman walking down the sidewalk. He saw her holding something in her hands. Even though she was alone, she seemed to be talking to someone. Robin quickly stepped up to her.

Daniel rubbed his chin, his eyes narrowed as he tried to think of where he could find a telephone. "Maybe the restaurants, or perhaps that store?" he wondered out loud.

"We could try the gas stations," Sam offered.

"Perhaps we can ask one of the local people?" Teal'c said.

"I really don't think they would agree…" Daniel began to say, until he was interrupted by Robin handing him a cell phone. "Is this a cell-phone, Daniel?"

"Robin," Daniel shook his head in amazement. "How…what…How did you get this?"

"This nice lady said it was all right for us to use it." Robin motioned to a young woman standing next to Marion. Daniel saw the young woman looking moon eyed at Robin.

"Definitely glad we let you come," Daniel mumbled, as he handed the cell phone to Sam. She immediately dialed the base. After a few seconds, she dialed again.

"Damn!" Sam hissed, as she turned the cell phone off.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I think the Colonel was able to reach them first. I can't get through, they may have a lock down on the base."

"Then we have to get there as fast as possible. Before Hathor has a chance to take over," Daniel said. He prayed that they would not come back to a base full of Hathor zombies.

"I thank you for the use of your phone," Sam said, as she handed it back to the young girl.

"No problem," she sighed. She nearly melted on the spot, as Robin gave her a dimpled grin. "If only we can find a way to bottle that," Sam whispered to Daniel.

"Hero-de-toilet, I'd buy a case of it," Daniel whispered back.

"Okay, now we need to go to the airport," Sam said.

"Is the air-port a nice place?" Marion asked Sam. Gazing at Daniel, they both shrugged their shoulders. "Think of it as, a place with flying wagons."

Both Marion's and Robin's eyes lit up in excitement. "You mean we'll be flying?" they gushed.

"God they are easy to please!" Daniel laughed. "Let's go."

Six hours later, Robin and Marion were sitting in coach seats, in the back of what Daniel told Robin was called, a 747. He and Marion were practically glued to the windows. Teal'c sat on the outside seat.

Daniel moved forward, Sam sat next to him. They were in the seats behind Robin and Marion. "Take it easy guys, it's an eight hour flight. Then we have a two hour layover, and another three hours to our destination."

Robin and Marion sat back in their seats. It was hard for them to contain their wonder at the future world.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for them," Sam whispered to Daniel.

"I can, I experience that feeling every time we go through the Star Gate."

"Did you notice how Teal'c seems to have taken them under his wing?"

Daniel had noticed that he made sure to remain close to Robin and Marion. "I think it's because, Robin is about as close as an earthling can come to being a Jaffar. He's a born warrior."

Letting out a tired sigh, Daniel leaned back. He slowly rubbed his temples. His unending headache had reached a new peak of pain.

"Anything new?" Sam asked.

Daniel took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm afraid to find out."

"In other words, you're blocking yourself," Sam said.

"Sam, you don't know how frightened I am," Daniel whispered. "I could end up with a head as big as Texas, or…or some braniac that wants to rule the world, or…"

"Or," Sam gently interrupted him. "You could end up with a mind strong enough to oppose the Goulds. Already I've seen signs of what she did to you Daniel. You knew exactly how to operate that Time Gate. I wonder how Hathor would feel if she knew she played a part in helping us defeat the Goulds."

Daniel let out a small chuckle, "I'll be sure to mention it to her, the next time I have her neck in my hands."

"Let's just take it a step at a time," Sam said. "I know you Daniel Jackson, you won't turn into some megalomaniac trying to take over the world. No matter what she did to you, you will always be Daniel Jackson, archeologist."

"Thanks Sam," Daniel sleepily replied.

"Now get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us."

Daniel snuggled his head on the back of his chair. As he began to fall asleep, he faintly heard Robin say, "Come on Marion, I want to show you the little bathing tubs."

Twenty-nine hours later, Sam was sitting in a telephone booth in the airport.

"Anything?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing Daniel, there has to be a lockdown on the base." Slamming the telephone on the cradle, Sam pulled out a small book. She leafed through the pages, searching for a number. It was nearly sunrise, Robin, Teal'c and Marion were impatiently pacing. During the flight there, Teal'c told them all about the Star Gate, and the battle they fought against the Goa'uld's. Robin was more anxious now to save his friends from being dominated by this parasitic alien race.

"Come on, Janet," Sam whispered, as she finished dialing the telephone.

"You're going to try Janet?" Daniel asked her. Doctor Janet Fraiser was the highest-ranking officer of the medial team at the base. She was also a woman, which meant Hathor would be unable to control her.

"Please Janet, pick up," Sam pleaded into the telephone. Daniel saw her face light up, as she blurted out, "Janet, this is Sam, please don't hang up."

Janet Frasier slammed the door closed to her home, throwing her keys on a coffee table, she let out a growl of frustration. She had just unceremoniously been kicked off base, and told to go home. No reason was given. What angered her the most, was most of the women on base seemed to have been given the same order. She had just started pulling her jacket off, when she heard the telephone ringing. She struggled to get her arms out, as she rushed to answer the telephone. After five rings, she managed to pull an arm out. She lunged towards the telephone, picking it up, she heard a familiar voice desperately cry out.

"Janet, this is Sam, please don't hang up."

"I'm here, Sam," Janet panted.

Sam briefly told Janet that Hathor was back, and had Colonel O'Neill under her spell, keeping the time gate, and Robin a secret, for now. She prayed that Jack did not have enough time to bug the phone lines.

"Hathor must still have control of Colonel O'Neill. I was told, in no uncertain terms to skedaddle off the base."

"Daniel," Janet heard Sam's muffled voice say. "She already has her claws in the base."

"I'll tell Teal'c, Robin and Marion," Janet heard Daniel's distant voice say.

"Excuse me Sam," Janet said. "Did I just hear Daniel say he was going to tell Robin and Marion? Please don't tell me that's as in Robin Hood."

She heard Sam noticeably clear her throat after a very pregnant pause, she said. "I'll tell you all about it, once we reach your home."

As she heard the phone click, Janet mumbled, "This I have to hear."

It was two hours later that Janet heard several car doors slamming. Running to her door, she opened it in time to see Daniel with his fist about to knock on the door.

"Janet, it's good to see you," Daniel said, with a relieved grin.

"You too Daniel, now can you please explain to me what on earth is going on?"

Daniel stepped into Janet's house. He was followed by Sam, Teal'c, and a tall, handsome man with long black hair. Behind him was a young woman with auburn hair, and striking blue eyes.

"Don't tell me," Janet laughed. The man carried a bow and sported a quiver of arrows. On his side rested a long sword and a very large hunting knife.

"You art the noble Robin Hood." Janet executed an exaggerated bow of her head. She was startled, as she felt his hands gently touching her shoulders.

Standing up, she was staring into his soulful brown eyes. As she stared deeper, she was taken away with the innocence, and fierceness in them.

"Noble lady," his melodic voice smoothly whispered. "I will accept no one to bow before me. For I am just a humble servant of Good King Richard, and the sworn protector of the people of England."

"My god!" Janet gasped, as her hands covered her mouth. "He is Robin Hood."

"The Man in tights, himself," Daniel proudly declared, as he slapped him on his back. "And this is the enchanting, Maid Marion."

"Marion Fitzwalter, if you please," Marion introduced herself to Janet.

"Major Carter, what on earth happened to you back in England?" Janet gasped, as she plopped onto her couch.


	7. Making your own Path

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Seven – Making your own Path**

Ten minutes later, Janet was shaking her head in disbelief.

"A time gate," she let out a quick breath. "I guess, if I can accept a gate that transport you billions of light years away, I should be able to just as easily accept a gate that can send you back in time. It's a good thing Cassandra is on a camping trip now. I wouldn't want her to be caught up in this."

"The time gate is the least of our problems," Sam said. She was sitting opposite of Janet, on a large recliner. Teal'c, Daniel, Robin and Marion were silently standing in the archway to Janet's large, front room.

Daniel moved towards the sofa that Janet was sitting on. Easing himself down next to her, he let out a deep sigh. "Hathor did something to me, Janet."  
"What did she do Daniel?" At first Janet felt helpless, as Sam explained to her what happened in England. Now her instincts as a Doctor were overriding her fears for herself.

"She used the palm device on me, but it was different this time. She said she wanted to change my DNA, before she used me again to propagate her brood. She said she was going to boost me up a step in evolution, so that her new brood would be stronger than a normal Goa'uld."

"I'll have to do some tests," Janet murmured, as she went into physician mode.

"Can you do them here?" Sam asked. "From the way things are on base, I don't think they'll allow you to do a battery of testing on Daniel. Not without Hathor finding out."

"Wait a minute guys," Daniel protested. "Can't we wait a while? As long as I don't sprout another eye, I don't think we need to start doing some testing."

"I can do a thorough examination of him in my basement," Janet offered. "I have some old equipment where I can perform an EEG, and EKG."

"He-llo-o, did I just turn invisible?" Daniel sung out.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam happily declared.

"Don't I have a vote in this?" Daniel looked to Sam and Janet. He knew that look in their faces. Dropping his head, he mumbled, "I wish I was invisible."

"Don't worry, Daniel," Janet said, stifling a giggle. "I promise it won't hurt me a bit. While I'm setting up the equipment, why don't you order some pizza? I'm sure everyone here is hungry."

"Piz-za?" Robin rolled the foreign word on his tongue.

"You are going to LOVE pizza," Daniel said, as he searched for a phone book.

"For now," Janet said. "You can watch some Television."

Robin saw Janet pick up a small, black box. Pressing it with a finger, he and Marion nearly jumped out of their skins, as they saw a large black box suddenly come alive with small people. They heard a woman screaming, and a man trying to kill her with a knife.

Robin quickly pulled his sword out, ready to help the woman escape from the box.

"NO, DON'T!" Teal'c yelled, as his large hand grabbed Robin's sword arm, before he attacked the Television set. "It is not a monster, Robin. It is similar to the movies we saw on the airplane."

Janet quickly changed the channel. Robin saw a young man throwing two knives at a guard. The scene changed to what looked like a Ball. A man in uniform stood transfixed, he splashed a glass of water in his face.

"This is a good one, Robin. You see, that guy has a drinking problem and…," Daniel began to explain to Robin.

"Why don't we keep it off for now," Janet said, as she turned the television off. Once the screen went blank, Robin realized that there was no miniature lady in distress. Once Teal'c released him; he slowly sheathed his sword. Janet was finally able to start breathing again when Robin began to shove the large, very sharp looking sword back in its sheath.

"I apologize, madam," Robin humbly said. "I feared for the life of the woman trapped within the box."

Daniel let out a nervous laugh, "Don't worry Janet, after a while you'll get used to that."

"When did you?" Janet gasped.

"You'll be the first to know," he whispered, as he wiped the nervous sweat from his brow.

"Okay," Janet mumbled. "I'll just go in the basement and set things up."

"P…pizza, I'll order some pizza," Daniel stuttered.

Several hours later, Daniel was climbing up Janet's stairs that led to her basement. She just finished giving him an EEG, EKG, and took several vials of blood. As he walked into the front room, he found Marion on the floor and Sam on the couch. Both were fast asleep, letting out a yawn, Daniel was so sleepy, he was about to join them.

He searched for a place to sleep. He found Teal'c slumbering in the recliner. It was then that he noticed that someone was missing…Robin! Spinning around, he noticed the front door to Janet's house was wide open.

Running out of the house, he almost tripped over Robin, who had been sitting on the front steps.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Standing guard," Robin quietly replied. His sword lay by his side, on his other side lay his bow. He was loosely holding his knife in his hands.

"Mind some company?"

"Not at all," Robin moved his bow to the other side. Daniel eased himself down, to sit on the wooden stairs. He tiredly sighed, taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes, as the cool night breeze filled his lungs.

They sat silently next to each other. Daniel was comforted by the silence and security of the night. After a few minutes, he decided to learn a little more about the legendary hero that sat next to him. As he was thinking on how to break the silence, he heard Robin clear his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, as he played with his knife. Daniel was fascinated by the way Robin was able to spin his knife in the palm of his hand.

"Fine, I guess," he mumbled, "Why do you ask?" His eyes were glued on the spinning knife. Robin skillfully flipped the knife from handle to blade. Stopping it, he let out a deep sigh.

"Daniel, tomorrow Teal'c and I were talking about storming your base. If we are going into battle together, I hope you don't mind me saying that I see fear in your eyes. It is something I have seen in many of my men. It is a fear that you need to address, before going into battle. If you would like to speak about your fears, then I will gladly listen to them. I may not be as smart as you or Sam are, but I have seen many things in my life. Perhaps I can help you purge the demon you hold inside?"

Daniel was taken aback by Robin's words. His fear for what Hathor had done to him was very strong, for a second, he hesitated to tell him. He did not want to appear weak to Robin. As he pondered on his answer, for the first time since he joined the star gate project, he realized he was frightened, and he knew exactly why. Anytime he faced dangers, he knew he would somehow survive it, because Jack was by his side.

He turned his head away from Robin, his eyes stared towards the mountain that loomed in the distance. "That's the mountain that holds the Star Gate base," he told Robin. "Inside are my friends as well as yours."

As he stared at the silhouette of the mountain, his thoughts turned to Jack. During his trip here, all he could think about was what Hathor had done to him. He turned and saw Robin waiting for him to answer his question.

Here was a man that was willing to travel to a time completely foreign to him. He and Marion were risking their lives, to save their friends. With all of their sacrifices, Daniel began to feel ashamed.

"I won't lie to you Robin, I'm frightened out of my skin."

"Fear and I are old friends," Robin whispered.

"You, Robin?" Daniel laughed. "I've seen you take on a car, and win!"

Robin let out a small chuckle, "Killing cars are easy, Daniel. What is hard, is facing the man that you saw kill your father."

Daniel remained quiet, as he heard Robin tell him the story of witnessing his fathers murder.

"My demon that existed in my heart was Sir Hugo," Robin clenched his fist just at the mention of his name. "I was a very frightened, and spoiled young man, Daniel. Once I saw my father murdered, my only thoughts were to avenge his death, and take back my land."

"Nothing wrong with that," Daniel said.

"I had not thought so at the time. It was Olwyn that opened my eyes to the truth. My concern for revenge was so blinding, I did not see the atrocities around me. It was Olwyn that showed me that I needed to put the energy I had to avenge my fathers death, towards helping those that could not help themselves."

"You mean, become the outlaw Robin Hood."

"But not before I faced my demon, and purged it. One day Olwyn suddenly left, I ran after him into the forest. My fear choked me, as I stood face to face with Sir Hugo himself. I at first wanted to run. I felt like a frightened child, faced with the man that took my fathers life. My thoughts for revenge were forgotten, as he attacked me with a weapon of steel. I clumsily managed to keep his sword from touching me. As we fought on, I began to realize that Sir Hugo was not the monster I thought him to be. He was just as human as I was. As we continued to fight, my confidence grew, soon I was winning our battle.

Until he made a move that I was able to quickly counter. I managed to disarm him. I held his sword before him, ready to take revenge upon my father."

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Robin gazed at Daniel, "I didn't kill him, Daniel. I realized that if I did, I was no better than him. I saw him for what he truly was, my equal, not my superior. It was when I threw his sword down, allowing him to live. Then he turned into Olwyn."

"He what?" Daniel gasped.

"It was Olwyn's way of testing me, Daniel. I needed to purge my demon myself. I needed to figure out myself, that my demon is not as evil, or powerful as I thought he was."

"So what you're saying," Daniel said. "Is I need to accept what I am, and not blame anyone else for my troubles?"

Robin stood up, stretching his lean body, he looked down at Daniel. "Am I?" he cryptically asked. Picking his sword up, he slid it in his sheath. "Olwyn led me down the path Daniel. It was up to me to find the end. My story is a path for you to follow. You are the one who will have to find the end. No one else can do that for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk around Janet's large hut. Just to make sure things are safe for us."

"I'll keep watch here," Daniel called out, as he watched Robin walk away.

He remained on the porch stairs watching for any signs of trouble. It was an hour later that Robin silently sat next to him. He took a blanket that Sam gave him, and covered the sleeping Daniel. He would remain on guard for the rest of the night. His eyes stared at the dark mountain ahead. It was there that his friends were held, it would be there that he would get them back.

Early morning Daniel woke up with a start, he faintly heard the sound of someone fighting. Leaping up, he struggled to remove a blanket that covered him. Throwing it off to the side, he raced around the house to the backyard. He skidded to a stop when he heard laughter. He saw Robin lying on the ground, with Teal'c standing over him, his power staff held over his stomach. Marion was clapping her hands.

"That was a good move," Robin praised him.

"You'll have to teach me that, Teal'c," Marion said. "You're the only one that's been able to do that to him."

"I was taught that from my old master, It is simple to learn, I can teach it to you…if you wish." Teal'c removed his staff. He offered Robin his hand. Grabbing it, Robin clutched Teal's' wrist with both of his hands. Throwing his feet up, he planted them on Teal'c's stomach, and threw the large man over him. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Spinning around to lay in his stomach, Robin propped his head on his hands. He was grinning from ear to ear, Robin said with a chuckle. "That was taught to me by my old master. It is simple to learn, I can teach it to you…if you wish."

For the first time, since he met him, Daniel actually heard Teal'c laughing. It was a deep, infectious laugh; that came from the bottom of his soul. Daniel realized that Robin was a natural born leader. Knowing that Teal'c would be fighting by his side, he knew that he had to earn the respect of the alien warrior. He did that on his own level, as a warrior who lived to battle. Challenging him, and winning, he won the respect of the Jaffar. Both men leaped to their feet, Marion was the first to spy Daniel.

"Good morning," she called out.

"Good morning Robin, Marion, Teal'c, I'm sorry for interrupting you," Daniel apologized.

"A friendly bout helps to wake you up in the morning," Robin explained. "Helps get the blood flowing."

"Would you like to join us, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. Spying a growing bruise forming on Robin's arm; Daniel stuttered, "I…I think I'll pass on that. My master taught me that Coffee does the same trick."

"Your master?" Marion asked.

"Yep, Master Folgers, I'll introduce you to him sometime," Daniel called out, as he walked towards the back door to Janet's house. As he entered her home, he heard Teal'c and Robin grunting, as they continued their mock battles. Daniel closed his eyes in ecstasy, as he smelled the wonderful scent of brewing coffee. He saw Janet pouring herself a cup, as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Daniel, I'm glad you're here, Sam and I were just talking about you."

"In good terms, I hope," Daniel said, as he rushed to pour a cup of coffee for himself. Tipping the cup to his lips, he let the wonderful hot liquid slowly flow down his throat.

"We were talking about the results from the test's I ran last night."

"Oh," was Daniel's quick reply, he gulped down some of the hot coffee.

"Daniel, why don't you sit down," Janet gently said.

"Oh boy, I don't like the sound of it already." Daniel nervously sighed, as he glumly sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

He felt like a scared child, as he saw the concerned faces of Sam and Janet studying him.

"Daniel, everything was normal," Janet began, "Except…"

"Except w…what?" Daniel murmured.

"The results of the EEG." She threw a large pad of paper on the table. Daniel saw jagged lines running up and down the paper.

"In all my years as a physician, I've never seen results like this."

"Oh god," Daniel moaned. "How long do I have to live?"

"Actually, I think a lot longer than most of us." Janet quickly replied. When she received a puzzled look from the archeologist, she explained the results.

"What makes them so unusual, Daniel, is I received readings from the part of the brain, that for the rest of the population of this planet, are blank."

"Which part?" Daniel whispered.

"The part that some physicians feel is where the sixth sense would be located."

Daniel slowly rose from his chair. He poured himself another cup of coffee. After gulping down his second cup, he said, "So what exactly do you think it means?"

"Daniel, I don't know what to make of it. You said Hathor wanted to bring you to the next level of evolution. Humans only use 10% of their right brains. We can only dream of what we would be capable of if the other 90% were used."

"Thanks to Hathor, we no longer have to dream," Daniel sighed.

"I wish we had enough time to do some more tests," Janet said.

"That's going to have to wait, Janet," Sam said. "For now, we're going to need to find a way to stop Hathor. Whatever she's done to Daniel, will be pushed on the back burner."

"I agree with what she said," Daniel gulped, as he emptied his third cup of coffee. "Let's put this WAY back on the burner."

"Don't worry, Daniel," Janet tried to assure him. "I'm sure whatever she did to you, is harmless. As I said before, you're far from dying. I found your heart as strong as a man much younger than yourself. Your blood, everything I saw indicates to me you are stronger than the last time I did an examination on you."

"From a little rain, flowers will grow," Daniel said, as he forced a grin.

"There you go Daniel, we have to look on the bright side," Sam said, as she slapped him on the back. "Now let's get Teal'c, Robin and Marion in here. We need to figure a way to get into the base, before Hathor uses the Star Gate to bring her people here."

As soon as Sam mentioned Hathor, Daniel suddenly felt a stabbing pain on the right side of his head. Closing his eyes, he was shocked to clearly see Hathor sitting on a golden throne. He looked down at himself, he was able to see his hand, but it looked transparent to him. Slowly he walked towards Hathor. He saw Little John and Tuck standing on either side of her. The peculiar thing was, the throne sat in the conference room in the base. He saw General Hammond bowing before her, concentrating, Daniel was able to hear their words.

"We are pleased to know that the base is now under our full control, General. We wish to give you two special tasks'. We need you to find our beloved, Daniel Jackson. We did not like the doctor that helped Major Carter. You are to go to her house, and see if they hide there. If you find them, you are to bring them here. You will find a dark haired man named Robin Hood with them. We want you to bring him to us…he is not to be harmed. do you understand?" she hissed.

"It shall be done, Hathor," General Hammond unemotionally replied.

"Also," Hathor purred. "If you find an auburn haired woman…what is her name, slave?" Hathor turned to Little John.

"Her name is Marion, Hathor," Little John's deep voice droned.

"Yes, Marion. If you find her, we want you to bring her to us." Hathor threw her hand out, she clenched her fist, her eyes twisted in hate. "She harmed us, we have special plans for her."

"It shall be done, Hathor!" Hammond shouted, as he stood up. He bowed his head to her, as he saluted her by pounding his fist on his chest. Spinning around, General Hammond left the conference room.

Daniel became frightened, when he could swear she was looking right at him. He jumped, when someone walked right through him. He was shocked to see it was Jack. What shocked him the most, was he was dressed as a Jaffar. He wore the long skirt, and tunic of a Jaffar. In his hands he held a power staff, similar to the one Teal'c used.

Planting the power staff on the ground, Jack kneeled before her, placing his fist on his chest, he said, "The base is secured my queen. All the men are under your control, and the women left on the base, have been imprisoned"

"Very good O'Neill, very good," Hathor purred. She stuck her hand out, Jack moved forward for her to touch his bowed head.

"Now we wish to begin our first lesson." Hathor opened her palm. Jack let out a gasp of pain, as Hathor used the palm device on him. He squirmed under the power that poured out of her hand.

"You will hold still," Hathor hissed.

Under her complete control, Jack struggled to remain still, as she exacted her revenge for her near death, by his hands. After a few seconds, she released her hold on him. Jack fell on his hands and knees, his pain filled panting filled the room.

"That is just the beginning, O'Neill. Soon you will only know pain and agony."

"Thank you…Hathor," Jack gasped, as he struggled to rise. Her edit rang through his mind, he would follow her every order, even if it meant his death.

"We will soon tire of this game," Hathor yawned. "Once we join with our beloved, and begin our new brood. We will bring our brother back, for only he is near equal to us."

Daniel let out a moan, as excruciating pain shot through his head. He stumbled back. Janet and Sam rushed over to stop him, before he fell through the patio doors.


	8. How to Break into a Stargate

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Eight – How to break into a Stargate**

"Daniel!" Sam shouted. "Are you all right?"

Weakly opening his eyes, Daniel croaked. "We have to get out of here, they're coming."

It was hours later, that Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, Robin, and Marion were squatting on a hill that overlooked the base. Janet remained behind, if they came to her house. She would try to stall them as long as possible.

"That is a very large mountain," Robin said.

"It's called Cheyenne mountain, the base lies under it." Daniel said. He pointed to a small fence. Robin saw six men dressed in green clothes pacing back and forth.

"That's the main entrance, like the entrance to a castle, with no drawbridge."

"I have stormed many castles," Robin said. "I've learned, that there is always a way to enter without alerting those in…"

"Sorry Robin, but you're out of your field here." Sam interrupted him. "In your world, you've never had to cope with infra red cameras, motion detectors, and heat sensors." Getting a puzzled look from him, Sam explained, "They are machine guards. They never sleep, just keep watch for invaders."

Robin silently stepped ahead. Daniel noticed his shoulders were visibly stiff. Sam didn't mean to hurt his feelings, she just felt that for now, the Sherwood outlaw would not be able to help them. Robin began to stare at one of the camera's.

"Are these creatures easy to kill?" Marion asked. She looked at Robin's back, she felt as helpless at he now did, confronted with future defenses.

"Camera's aren't creatures Marion," Sam said, with a laugh. "They are machines."

"I found a way to kill a machine," Robin quietly declared, as he continued to stare at the mountain base.

"Killing a car is not the same thing," Sam argued. "Camera's get their power from an electrical line, not a gas powered engine."

"Can we stop a camera from feeding?" Robin asked.

"I don't have time to explain the basics of electricity, Robin," Sam began to say in a condescending tone.

"What does this electrical line look like?" Robin asked, ignoring her sharp reply.

"It looks like a black snake," Sam said. "It runs from the camera to…"

Before Sam had a chance to finish her statement, Robin suddenly whipped out an arrow. Cocking his bow, he let off a shot. His arrow flew silently towards the mountain ahead. Sam traced the arrows flight to a camera that was slowly moving from side to side. Suddenly she saw a blue spark of light at the camera's base, just before it stopped moving.

Robin turned around, Sam saw a seriousness in his eyes she had not seen before. "Is that how you kill a camera?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess it is," she humbly replied. Sam now gazed at Robin with different eyes. He was not as primitive as she thought he was. He was able to rationalize that they needed to destroy the camera's link to the base. Using his arrow, he was able to silently disarm the camera. She now felt embarrassed. To her, Robin Hood was a mythical hero from a day gone by. In her mind, Robin was as helpless as a caveman. She should have remembered that during her travels in the Star Gate. She met many primitive cultures, that more than stood up to the advanced Goa'ulds.

Daniel patted Robin's quiver of arrows. "We forgot, we have the legendary Robin Hood here. He could hit the pimple off of a fly's arse from miles away."

"Can you do that again?" Sam seriously asked.

"As many times as you need, Samantha," Robin replied. Sam was pleased to see he was not flippant with his response. In fact, he wore a large satisfied grin on his face. For a second, Sam had taken away his confidence that he would be able to play a part in helping to save his friends. Analyzing the modern machines, and taking them for their basic functions. Robin was able to figure a way to use his skills as an outlaw, to combat a state of the art machine.

"Let's go then, they won't be able to see us with the camera disabled." Teal'c proclaimed.

They moved closer to the base. Teal'c signaled them to a halt as four men began to march close to them. They were patrolling the base, keeping an eye out for invaders.

Crouched behind a large bush, Sam pointed to the men's belt.

"We're in trouble," she whispered. "Hathor was able to get some force field belts."

Daniel searched ahead, he saw the large buckle on the belts they wore.

"What does this weapon do?" Robin asked.

"It creates an invisible shield," Daniel whispered. "No power weapon is able to penetrate it."

"No power weapon?" Robin's voice went up in a questioning tone, as he held his bow before Daniel. "Can I penetrate the shields with my arrows?"

"You know, it would work, if you could hit the belt in the center," Sam informed him. "We don't want them dead Robin, just taken out of the game. Should be easy for you, it's bigger than a pimple on a fly's arse."

"We can work in unison," Teal'c cut into the conversation. "Once he is able to destroy the belts with his arrows, I can stun them with my staff."'

Teal'c and Robin took a position behind a large tree.

"My weapon can fire in rapid succession. How long will I have to wait for you to fire your weapon?" Teal'c softly said to Robin.

A half grin parted Robin's lips. Sticking three arrows in the branch that hung in front of him, Robin cocked his bow with the forth.

"Just try to keep up with me," he softly said, as he waited for the four men to move into the right position. Once they were standing abreast from them, he began to let his arrows fly. In two seconds, he shot off four arrows. As each arrow found their mark on the belts, destroying the force fields; Teal'c's power staff's beam hit the soldiers square on the chest.

Once the last man fell to the ground, Robin and Teal'c rushed to them. Dragging their bodies into the forest, they were met by Daniel, Sam, and Marion.

"Tie them up," Daniel ordered Teal'c.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked him.

"I want to try something," Daniel said, as he stooped next to one of the guards. Once Teal'c had them tied; Daniel began to slap one of the guards on the face.

"Come on, wake up!" Daniel ordered the youngest soldier.

He suddenly woke up with a start. He let out a growl, as he found he was under restraints.

"I am a soldier for Hathor!" the soldier hissed. "Untie me!" he demanded, as he struggled in his bonds.

"Would you all agree, that this man is totally under Hathor's power?" Daniel asked his companions.

"Heartily," Teal'c said.

"Okay," Daniel let out a heavy sigh. "Then let's see if this works."

Daniel pressed both of his hands on the soldiers face. He stared at the soldier, as he was practically spitting venom at him.

"Release me!" the soldier shouted. "You cannot win, Hathor is my life…she is my existence!"

"No," Daniel drawled, as he concentrated on the soldier. Gripping the soldier harder, the young man immediately fell limp in his hands. Sam saw a purple mist flow out of the soldiers eyes, it snaked towards Daniel's hands. He seemed to absorb the mist into himself.

Suddenly the young man blinked his eyes, shaking his head he appeared to be a man waking from a deep sleep. Seeing Major Carter standing before him, he tried to snap to attention. "Major Carter, thank god!"

"What happened, Private Jacobs?" Carter asked, as she read his name on his uniform.

"Yesterday I saw Colonel O'Neill exiting a black limousine sir, with a red haired woman. I told him to identify the woman, but before I had a chance to radio the base, Colonel O'Neill grabbed my arm." Jacobs let out a deep sigh, "After that," his head hung low in shame. "My every breath, and life was only to serve that witch."

"You were under Hathor's control," Sam explained to the excited soldier.

"Daniel, did you do what I think you did?" Sam blurted out. Daniel knew she was excited, because her sentence held no technical jargon.

"I had an idea I might be able to cure them, Sam," Daniel explained. "Hathor gave me a clue, she took her power from me. I figured I may be able to do the same for our men."

Seeing the other guards begin to wake up, Daniel used his new power to draw out Hathor's hold on them. Each one was quicker for him, once he was done Teal'c immediately untied the four soldiers. Nodding their heads in thanks, the younger soldier filled his companions in on what happened to them. Once they knew the base was threatened, they waited in silence for their commanding officer to give them their orders.

"That adds four more to our side, now how can we get into the base, unnoticed?" Sam looked to the men for advice. Marion felt uncomfortable, as she clearly was left her out of the conversation. When she first joined Robin's band, she had to prove herself to the men. She felt a little hurt that she needed to do this to this future woman.

"Maybe we can sneak in, wearing their uniforms?" Daniel offered.

"Sorry Sir," the eldest soldier stated, his nametag read Sergeant Warren. "General Hammond ordered visual ID checks. You won't make it past the first check point."

The group grew silent, as they tried to think of a way to get inside the base.

"When I was a young girl, I was trapped in a cave," Marion's voice broke the silence.

Seeing the rest of the group ignoring Marion, Teal'c loudly cleared his throat. As all eyes were on him, he bowed his head towards Marion. "I think we should hear what Marion has to say."

"Thank you Teal'c," she said, with a grateful smile.

"What I was saying was, once when I was a young girl I was trapped in a cave-in. It was over a day before they were able to free me from my earthen prison. I would have died, if not for a small hole that fed me fresh air."

"What does this have to do with the base?" Sam said in a condescending tone.

"What I am asking, Major Carter is, where does your air come from, if your base is underground?"

Sam and Daniel immediately realized the same thing, at Marion's statement.

"The air vents!" they declared together.

"Then we can find a way to get inside?" Robin asked, his eyes glowing in pride towards Marion.

"Perhaps Robin, it's better than storming the base with guns, and arrows blazing," Sam said.

"Or, we could knock on the door and politely ask if Hathor will come out and play?" Daniel glumly said.

"Marion's suggestion is not without merit." Teal'c cut in.

"What do you mean, Teal'c?"

"Once, when I was walking around the base, I heard two maintenance men talking. I was confused by the elder mans statement that he was glad he brought a helper with young legs and a strong back. When he saw my confused look, he explained that the heat for the base came from the Star Gate itself. I asked him for a clearer explanation, and he stated that an old mineshaft was located beneath the base. He said it housed the electrical lines that power the Star Gate."

"Of course," Sam snapped her fingers in revelation. "A tremendous amount of electricity is used to power the Star Gate. That generates a lot of heat. They needed a place to disperse the heat. I recall hearing that they ran the power lines under the base, in an old mine shaft. They're supposed to run right through the mountain. Washington, liking to be very thrifty…"

"Um, I think cheap is the word you are looking for, Sam," Daniel cut in.

"Thrifty, Daniel," Sam corrected him. "During the cold months, they use the heat generated by the power lines to keep the base warm. If we can find a way to get into the shaft, we'll may be able to enter the base via one of the heating vents."

"God I love it when a plan comes together," Daniel said, mimicking Jack's voice to perfection.

"You know, I had totally forgotten about them," Sergeant Warren said.

"I never heard of them," Private Jacob's whispered.

"Let us hope the rest of the base are as ignorant," Teal'c murmured.

"Where would the entrance, or should I say, exit to the shaft be located?" Daniel asked, as he studied the mountain base.

"I know exactly where, Sir," Sergeant Warren said to Sam. "I was in charge of the detail that hid the exit."

"Then show us Sergeant Warren, show us," Sam immediately ordered him.

"And we won't have to worry about the camera's catching us," Daniel said, as he patted Robin on the shoulders. "Thanks to Robin's skill with the bow, we'll be able to enter the base undetected."

"Warren," Sam said. "I want two of your men to stay here. With the camera's disabled, if they see no one on guard, they will get suspicious."

"Yes sir! Murray, Johnson, I want you to stay here Jacob's you're to come with us."

Private Murray and Johnson ran back to take their former positions.

Sergeant Warren took the lead, as they silently moved down the hill they were standing on.

Sam lingered back, again she felt embarrassed. She realized that she had been treating Marion the exact way most men treated her when she first joined the airforce. She fought hard against the men's prejudice, and here she was doing the exact same thing to Marion.

"I'm sorry Marion, for treating you like a weak woman." Sam whispered to her, as she sidled up to her. "We're a team. I should have respected any suggestion that you had to give."

"Don't worry, Samantha," Marion quietly replied. "Sometimes it comes in handy to let someone think you're weak. I love the shocked look on their faces, when they end up on the floor and I'm standing over them."

"Marion Fitzwalter, I'm really beginning to like you. You are a very, smart woman."

"I found that out the hard way," Robin called back.

Marion gave her a sly wink, whispering, "I'll never forget the look on his face."

Sam let out a bark, of a laugh. "Marion, that is a story I would love to hear."

"I'll tell you, once we find our friends, and are safely on our way home."

"It's a deal," Sam said. She remained by Marion's side. She felt a bond with this woman from the past. Although they were born centuries apart, she felt a kinship with Marion.

Using his arrows, Robin quickly disabled the camera's that were trained on the concealed entrance. Sergeant Warren led them to where the power lines to the Star Gate were fed.

They all pitched in to unearth a large steel door.

"It's held closed electronically," Sergeant Warrens announced. Daniel held a flashlight on the panel, as Sam tried to break the code to open the entrance.

"Damn!" Sam cursed. "They took my authorization code out of the system."

"Can you try another?" Daniel hopefully asked.

"Let me try something," Sam softly replied. Her fingers flew across the panel, as she attempted to open the doors. After a few tries, she slammed her hand on the doors.

"It's not going to work," Sam growled. "I can't get it to open."

"It was a good plan," Teal'c rumbled.

"Is that it?" Robin asked. He saw the dejected look on his future friends faces.

"If we can't break the code, Robin, we can't get in," Sam explained.

"We cannot give up," Robin hissed, with gritted teeth. He held his bow in one hand, in the other he pulled out his sword.

"We will find another way then. We did not travel so far in time, to save Little John and Tuck, just to give up so easily."

"Robin, I didn't say we were giving up. It's just that I have to have the right order of numbers, to open the door. We need the element of surprise. If we can't open the door, it may turn into a bloody battle. Your friends may end up being killed."

Robin's hands dropped in dejection, he looked to Teal'c, even he showed despair in his dark eyes.

"Marion and I won't give up, not while there is still hope," Robin firmly said. "I have traveled to far down the road to go back, I cannot give up." Robin stared at the door, that may lead to his friends freedom. He had to think of a way to open the huge, metal door.

"Sarge, is that the real Robin Hood?" Private Jacobs whispered to the elder soldier.

"Soldier, as long as he fights on our side, you don't question your superiors."

"Yes sir," chagrined, Jacobs saluted him.

Warren walked up to Sam, whispering in her ear, "Is that the real Robin Hood?"

As Robin continued to stare at the door, he faintly heard a voice in the wind. "Think of the day, the day that changed your life…" Robin suddenly heard Olwyn say.

"What are you saying, Olwyn?" Robin asked, aloud.

"Who's Olwyn?" Sam asked Daniel, as she saw Robin speaking to the locked door.

"The day that changed your life Robin, when you first walked down your road of destiny," Robin heard Olwyn distinctly say. Closing his eyes, Robin whispered, "I thank you, my old mentor."

"Olwyn is a wizard friend of Robin's," Daniel explained.

"Come on Daniel, you can't expect me to believe that there are wizards…"

"Try 7-14-1187," Robin told Sam.

"Robin, you can't expect it to work?" Sam berated him.

"Please Samantha, try the numbers."

Shaking her head, Sam reluctantly used the numbers Robin gave her. After punching in 11-87, she was shocked to hear a click. She leaped on the door as it began to move back. The two guards joined her, they managed to shove the door wide open.

"After that, I don't think I'll be surprised to see the Easter bunny leading the way," Sam said, with a disbelieving laugh.

They all let out a groan, as a blast of hot air greeted them. "I hope this isn't to long," Jacobs moaned.

"Let's go," Sam ordered the two guards. They led the way, Daniel lingered in the back, as soon as he touched the door, he felt a searing pain rush though his head. Closing his eyes, he was suddenly standing in the base.


	9. Facing the Queen Bee

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Nine – Facing the Queen Bee**

A vision hit Daniel hard and fast, he saw Hathor sitting on her golden throne. His fear grew to anger, as he saw Jack in appalling condition. Hathor had begun to serve her revenge on him.

He saw Jack struggling to stand. His body was mottled with bruises. Little John pulled back with his staff, slamming it into Jack's back. He gritted his teeth, fighting to stay erect, Little John swung the staff around; hitting Jack in the back of his knees. He let out a sharp intake of air, as he fell to the ground. Planting his staff, Little John stood triumphantly over Jack.

"Yes, you will make a fine Jaffar," Hathor praised Little John.

"I thank you, my queen," Little John said, with a bow of his head.

"O'Neill, we grow tired of you," Hathor sighed.

"I'm sorry…my queen," Jack panted, as he struggled to get up. "I will try…to stay up longer."

Daniel's anger grew to a high pitch, as he saw Hathor torturing Jack. What angered him the most, was her control of him forced him to permit the beating. Daniel knew he wouldn't last much longer. The worst part was, Hathor was using Robin's friend to beat Jack to the ground.

Unable to watch his friend's heartless punishment any longer, Daniel pulled back. He found himself standing in the entrance to the shaft. He slowly began to walk out.

"Sorry Sam, but I can't go down there."

Sam spun around, "Why Daniel?"

Daniel looked up at Robin, giving him a small wink, he said, "I need to find my own way, down my path of destiny."

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"Hathor started something Sam. I need to finish it. I don't think she would kill me. After all, she needs me for her brood."

"But Daniel, you can't…" Sam began to protest.

"Sam, I have to. Besides, I'm sure you'll agree with me that it would be better if one of us were able to be on the inside."

He searched her face for her approval, she quietly said, "Yes, that would be logical."

"Great, now I just need you to do one thing for me," he asked Sam.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Talk me out of it," he pleaded with her.

"Get out of here, before I do."

Daniel turned to see Robin with a knowing smile on his face. "You knew I was going to do this, didn't you."

"I showed you the path, it was your choice to walk upon it."

"Watching my closest friend being tortured by that witch woke me up. I realized that my pain was small by comparison to what Hathor can deliver to not only my friends, but to all humans. Witnessing her heartless acts of degradation, gave me the push I needed. Like Olwyn did with your fathers killer," Daniel said in revelation.

"Olwyn showed me the torment and depravity that Prince John brought upon the people of England. I had to make the decision for myself, that England needed me. For a cause so just, it had to take root in my heart, my soul. You needed to see Hathor's evil for yourself, to be able to make a stand against her."

"Thanks, Robin."

Robin gave him a slight bow of his head, "I thank you for the danger you are putting yourself in."

"Did you have to remind me?" Daniel gulped. "Okay, Sam, it's two p.m. right now. It's going to take me around half an hour to reach the base's entrance. A little, how do you do, then it should take around fifteen minutes for them to drag me to the Queen Bee herself. Once I meet her, I'll try to keep her in the conference room long enough for you to enter the base. I hope that she'll give me free reign, after…" Daniel took another large gulp. He knew full well Hathor's intention for him if this did not work.

"You be careful, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c warned him.

"When am I ever not careful?" Daniel countered.

"Then we will see you in the base," Teal'c happily declared.

"See you later," Daniel said, as he began to walk away.

"Um, Daniel!" Sam called out.

"Yes Sam?"

"I know you said you need to find your own way down your path of destiny, but I believe you would get there quicker, if you go that way. It leads towards the entrance to the base."

Daniel let out a small chuckle, "I'm an archeologist, never said I was good with directions," he mumbled. Once he was out of sight, they piled into the mineshaft.

Teal'c slammed the door shut. To everyone's dismay, it actually got hotter.

"Colonel O'Neill, once this is over, I am going to make sure you never forget this," Sam grumbled, as she made her way through the dark crawlspace. The two soldiers that Daniel cured of Hathor's influence, took the lead.

They walked through an eerie green light that was spaced out far enough, that they drifted from darkness into the puce illumination. An hour later they came upon a small, elevator.

"Great," Sam happily declared.

"I was hoping there would be an elevator. The base is several floors down. It would have been a long walk."

Sam and the two guards stepped into the elevator. Robin and Marion lingered behind.

"Come on Robin, this will take us lower into the earth."

As Sam patiently waited for them to come, she saw Marion's hand tightly gripping Robins. She was never so frightened in all her life. The only thing that kept her going, was Robin's strength. Robin tried to stand tall as he felt Marion shaking next to him. It was something he had never felt from her in all the battles they fought together.

It was then that Sam recalled Marion saying she was buried in a cave. She slowly walked to Marion, she could see the concern etched on Robin's face. He too, realized where her fear came from.

"I'm sorry," Marion whispered to her. "I really thought I could do this."

"Don't worry, Marion, I perfectly understand." Sam gently replied. She could see her hands shaking. Robin wanted to stay with her, but he knew that he was needed to help save his friends.

"Do you want to stay here?" Sam gently asked her.

Marion looked up at Robin, he warmly smiled at her. He was the force that kept her going, in this strange, future world. She hoped it would help her with her fear's of the cave. She only found it grew stronger, the deeper they walked. Once she knew they were going to go deeper, she felt her knees giving away. Only Robin was able to save face, grabbing her shoulder and keeping her from falling.

"I'm sorry Robin. I've come so far, I can't believe I failed Little John and Tuck because of my stupid, childish fear!" Marion squeezed a fist, moving her anger to her hand.

He drew her closer to him. "Don't worry Marion, once I help Little John and Tuck escape from that witches spell. I'm sure they will understand."

"I'll have Private Jacobs stay with you," Sam offered. "Perhaps you can keep guard outside, by the gate? Incase Hathor tries to escape?"

"I'll see," Marion said, in a halting sigh.

"Private!" Sam called. The young soldier quickly rushed to Sam's side.

"Yes sir!"

"Private Jacobs, I want you to stay with Marion. You're to exit the tunnels, and wait just outside of the bases gate. Look for any sign of Hathor escaping."

"But sir?" Jacobs began to protest. He really was anxious about fighting a Goa'uld. Guarding a gate wasn't going to be any fun.

"Private, you will follow my orders." Sam angrily shot back.

"Yes sir!" Jacobs snapped to attention. He grudgingly stood by Marion's side.

"Please take care of yourself," Marion whispered to Robin.

"Don't I always," he brightly replied. She saw his eyes sparkling in joy.

"I know that look, you just be careful."

"I'll be back, with Little John and Tuck. I promise."

"I'll be waiting for you." Marion reached up, to brush her lips on Robin's cheek. He quickly moved his head, so that their lips would touch. She lingered on his warm lips. Breaking it off, she whispered. "I promise." She whirled around, to rush back the way they came. Private Jacobs quickly followed her out of the shaft.

"Let's go," Sam said.

They all piled into the elevator, and took it down to the lowest level.

Once they left the elevator, it didn't take them long to reach a metal duct.

"We'll wait here, to give Daniel enough time to reach Hathor," Sam told the others.

"Then we will storm the castle," Teal'c declared, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would say that," Robin softly replied, as his eyebrow arched as high as Teal'c. Robin patted his sword, while Teal'c slammed his power staff into the ground. Both men were ready to do whatever it would take to save their friends.

Once Daniel was seen by the camera's, it didn't take long before he was being dragged before Hathor. He was horrified to see Jack's battered body lying in a corner, of the conference room. He was thankful to see his chest rising, at least he was still alive. He saw Little John fully dressed as a Jaffar. He wore the split skirt, his chest bared, his appearance was changed, thanks to Hathor. He swiftly grabbed Daniel, throwing him to the ground, he growled. "You will bow to your queen."

"She's not my queen," Daniel angrily snapped back.

Daniel felt Little John's power staff digging into his back. "Where are the others?" Little John demanded.

"I came here on my own," Daniel groaned.

"We do not believe you, beloved," Hathor purred, as she stepped down from her throne. Little John dragged Daniel up. She moved over to large jar, which sat upon an ornate table. Daniel glanced outside of the observation window, he saw the Star gate was open. Several soldiers were marching through.

"Thanks to you, our plans to concur this world has begun."

She lifted the glass jar from the table, and reverently carried it to Daniel. "Our brother has released his grip from me. He waits for the one known as Robin Hood."

"He's going to be waiting a long time, like say, eight hundred years."

Inside of the jar, Daniel saw a large Goa'uld symbiote swimming around. "Your men here have fingers that reach into the world. We know that five people left a plane that arrived from England. Robin Hood is here, perhaps just outside of the base?"

Daniel turned away from her burning look. "Never fear beloved, he, and your companions will be found, and brought to me. Ptah is anxious to join with his new body. Are you not, dear brother?" Hathor spoke to the symbiote. The creature swimming within the jar wiggled madly, tapping against the glass.

"Ah, Ptah," Daniel said. "I see, fitting. You are the great mother, and your brother is the creator. The creator of what?" Daniel dared to stand up to Hathor. His payment was a slap across the face from Little John.

"You will not speak to her in that tone of voice," he barked.

Daniel wiped the blood from his mouth, he mumbled, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long and painful night."

"I am feeling generous, I think I will tell you, beloved. It was my beloved brother who helped build the time gate, he is a genius," Hathor said.

"I thought your kind were not capable of creating your own devices. You've always leached off other civilizations technology.

"That is so, but my brother was special. The Goa'ulds were jealous of him. I was born as a breeder, and with the gift of power over men, my brothers gift was his genius. Orders came from Ra himself that my brother was to be put to death. I was sentenced to remain on this world because of our plans to dominate the Goa'ulds.

I was able to save my brothers symbiote, using another in his place. He joined with me. Once joined, he needed to remain dormant, so the other Goa'ulds would not know that he was alive. We remained linked together, waiting for the proper time for him to wake up. You were the first human to be able to decipher his message inscribed on the time-gate. Now I've found a perfect vessel for him, and thanks to you. I have control of the military force of this impotent planet."

"If we're so impotent, why do you need our bodies?" Daniel defiantly declared. This time he was ready for Little John's reaction. He ducked a sweeping blow, unfortunately he was not prepared for Little John to kick out with his foot. Slamming into his leg, Daniel fell to the ground in a heap.

"I thought you needed my DNA," Daniel groaned.

"You do not need your legs to provide us with that," Hathor said, with a lilting laugh. She gently placed the jar containing her brother back on the table.

"It would help," Daniel grunted, as Little John roughly pulled him up. Daniel arms were pulled back, he was held tightly by the giant outlaw, as Hathor glided towards him.

Her hand reached up, locking on his head. Daniel struggled in Little John's tight grip, as Hathor used her palm device.

"I can tell that you have changed Daniel Jackson. You are stronger, already you are able to fight off my control. Your change is not enough for us to use your DNA for our brood though. You are blocking what I have done to you, my love," Hathor made a tsking sound. "You must embrace the gift I've given to you. Only then will my brood become stronger than any Goa'uld ever born."

"That day will never come," Daniel gasped.

"You will be restricted to your room," Hathor snarled, as she roughly released her hold on him. "Your only company will be that wretched lump." She pointed to the unconscious Jack.

"You will see that I am a generous god," Hathor tiredly sighed, as she walked back to her thrown. Little John rushed to help her sit down. With a clap of her hands, four of the bases guards marched in.

"Take them to Daniel Jackson's room."

"It shall be done, our queen," the men loudly declared, as they slapped their fists on their chest.

Two of the men grabbed Daniel, while the other two picked up Jack. They dragged them out of the conference room.


	10. Danicillin

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Ten – Danicillin**

Daniel was practically carried into his room. He was unceremoniously thrown on the floor. He had to roll to the side, as Jack's body quickly followed him. The door slammed shut, Daniel heard the click of a lock, then silence.

Daniel rushed to Jack's side, he gently rolled his body over so that he would lie on his back. He began to examine him. His face and body were mottled with bruises.

"What did she do to you Jack?" Daniel sighed. Looking up, he gazed at the camera that was located in his room. Jumping up, he sprinted to it, grabbing a chair; he broke it on the camera. The camera shattered into a million pieces.

He was about to go back to Jack, until he suddenly felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the bad feeling. He suddenly saw his room. He saw a man placing something in a large book. He walked over to a bookcase, and placed the book on a shelf.

Opening his eyes, Daniel spied the book in his vision. Non-chalantly, he strolled to the bookcase. He stood before the books, letting out a large yawn. He spied a lens looking back at him. His first thoughts were to destroy it. Suddenly he heard Jack's voice whisper in his mind.

_"Daniel you idiot, we could use that against them."_

"Right as always, Jack," Daniel whispered. He reached over for a CD. Inserting it in his CD player, he pressed the power button. The room was filled with the music of the Beatles. He raised the volume on the CD high enough to block out any conversation he was about to have with Jack.

Keeping his back to the bookcase, Daniel walked back to where Jack was lying. Grabbing his shoulders, he dragged Jack to a lounge chair that sat just outside of the camera's range.

"Jack, time to wake up," Daniel said, as he gently slapped him across the face.

"Sorry Hathor, I'll try to stay awake," Jack mumbled.

"God, she has her claws deep inside of you, Jack," Daniel sadly said. "It's time I started walking down that road."

Daniel placed his hands on either side of Jack's face. He concentrated hard on drawing out Hathor's hold on him. Jack began to struggle in his grip, "No, let me go!" Jack wailed. "She is my queen…my life…"

"No Jack," Daniel hissed. "You don't have to listen to that witch. You are Colonel Jack O'Neill. Remember that. Hathor is your enemy."

"No…my life," Jack moaned.

Daniel found that Hathor's hold on Jack was much stronger than the four guards he cured earlier. His hands reached up, encircling Daniel's throat. "You will die for your blasphemy to my queen," Jack snarled.

Daniel struggled for breath, as he concentrated on cleansing Hathor's hold on Jack. Once he was done, once the purple mist dissapeared from Jacks' eyes; Daniel limply fell on Jack's chest.

Jack blinked his eyes. Searching the room, he found he was in Daniel's room. Feeling a heavy weight on his chest, he saw Daniel lying on him.

"Am I going to regret asking you why you are lying on my chest?" Jack nearly shouted to be heard above the blasting music.

Taking in a deep breath, Daniel raised his head, he let out a relieved laugh to see his old friend's eyes were back to normal.

"Jack, you don't' know how happy I am to hear your sarcastic humor again."

"I don't know how you can hear me at all with that loud music!" Jack shouted."

"Not so loud," Daniel reprimanded him. "The others may be listening. How much do you remember?"

"Some of it is foggy," he mumbled, as he tried to recall everything that happened to him. Looking down on himself, he let out a groan. "Oh my lord! It looks like I was an extra in The Return of the Mummy," Daniel felt Jack shiver under him. "It's god awful cold in here."

Daniel weakly stood up, making sure to stay out of line of the camera. He quickly filled Jack in on all that had happened in the past day. Jack silently listened to Daniel's explanation. Once he was done, Jack pulled the skirt of the Jaffar outfit over to cover his bare legs.

"I think Hathor must be crazy, and blind. Can't she see I don't have the legs for this?"

"We have to come up with a plan to impair Hathor," Daniel blurted out. "The others should be trying to find a way into the complex through the heating vents."

"Gee Daniel, that is just so cliché. Everyone knows they always break in through the heating vents."

"Not if they don't know the heating vents are attached to a forgotten mine shaft that houses the power cables for the Star Gate," Daniel wagged his eyebrows at Jack.

"Now that's original Daniel, I guess some of me has rubbed off on you." He let out a halting sigh, "It's about time."

Daniel glanced at Jack, he could tell he was hiding his pain, under his sarcastic remarks. "Jack, are you sure you're up to it?"

Jack quickly stood up, or he tried to do it quickly. He let out a low moan, "What truck did she run over me? I feel as if every muscle in my body has been given her special attention."

"Actually, it was Little John that gave you those bruises," Daniel sheepishly said.

"Little…?" Jack said.

"…John," Daniel finished for him.

"As in?"

"Sherwood Forest, Little John," Daniel mumbled. "Don't you remember being in Sherwood?"

"I was hoping that part was a dream," Jack sighed.

"Sorry Jack, it's all true. Robin Hood, Marion, the whole Sherwood Forest thingy."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm poor," Jack said, with a chuckle. He quickly regretted it, as his muscles reminded him of Little John's special attention.

"Okay, first we have to test if your cure for me is a permanent inoculation of Hathoritis, or will I be needing a booster shot."

Daniel looked at Jack with concern, "This may be dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name," Jack said. When Daniel gave him a skeptical look, Jack added, "Hey, on one of the planets we visited, Jack meant dangerous."

"Right, Jack. Let's get this over with."

Jack sat back down on the chair. He lay back closing his eyes. Daniel rushed over to the door. He began to pound on it, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Help me! Colonel O'Neill is dying, you have to come in and help me!"

Daniel jumped back, as he heard the lock on the door begin to open. A lone guard motioned him to step back with his machine gun.

"He's over there," Daniel pointed to the lounge chair Jack was sitting on.

Daniel rushed over to Jack, "Please, help me. I need to start CPR."

Seeing the paleness in Jack, and knowing he was under strict orders that the men inside were not to be harmed. The young soldier rushed over to help Daniel. Keeping his gun tucked under his arm on one side, he watched Daniel try to perform CPR on Jack.

Jack suddenly began to convulse. "Hold him down!" Daniel shouted. The young man quickly obeyed Daniel. He grabbed Jacks' bare arm, and held him down.

Daniel held his breath, he saw Jack's eyes open. He was prepared to take on both men. Seconds later Jack's arm flayed to the right, it fell on the gun the young man held. In a split second, Jack managed to jerk the gun out of the soldiers grip. Kicking his leg up, he nearly paralyzed the man with a killing blow between his legs. The soldier fell to the ground in a heap.

"Now Daniel, cure him," Jack hissed.

Once Daniel was over the shock of sympathizing with the soldiers pain, he leaped on the young soldier, in seconds he was able to cure him of Hathor's hold.

The soldier continued to lie on the ground, grunting, "Why...did you do…that…sir?"

"Sorry Private…but," Jack checked out his nametag. "When your future wife asks about making little Taylor's, just tell her that you gave to defend your country."

"Guess I permanently cured you of Hathoritis," Daniel proudly stated.

"It's a good thing too, because I've never liked needles. Now let's get this soldier back to his post before someone misses him."

Jack picked up Private Taylor. Holding him on his right side, Daniel appeared to be holding Jack on his left. They walked out from concealment, and began to march around the room. To those watching the camera, it appeared that they were helping Jack. As the soldier began to recover from Jack's low-blow, Jack quickly filled him in on Hathor. They came up with a plan to begin using what Jack called, Danicillin shots to the men on base.

The young soldier quickly left the room, the metal door slamming shut. "God I love it when a plan comes together," Jack said.

Daniel plopped on his bed, letting out a tired sigh, he whispered, "I hope the others are faring as well."

"Okay guys, it's been two hours, more than enough time for Daniel to get inside of the base." Sam said. "Let's get going."

This time Sam led the way, they opened a large, aluminum duct. Fortunately, for now; it was tall enough to accommodate the men. Unfortunately, only if they walked in a stooped position. As Sam began to make her way through, she prayed it would not grow smaller. The men were having a hard enough time as it was.

Quietly the small group crept through the ducts, until they came to a junction. It was exactly as Sam feared, the ducts were half the height of the crawlspace. She didn't see a problem with the guards, or Robin. Teal'c, however, may not be able to squeeze through.

"I shall try my best, Major Carter," Teal'c answered her unasked question.

"Let's go guys, remember to keep quiet. I'll signal you if I want you to stop."

Sam stared at the two ducts. She tried to get her bearings on how the base was situated.

"I think we need to go right," Sam said. During the twists and turns in the crawlspace, she was unsure which was the better way.

"I think the left may be better," Sam heard Robin say.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"That way, the air smells foul, to the left I feel fresh air flowing our way, indicating a larger area. My instincts tell me that it would be better if we emerged in an area that we would be able to use to our advantage."

"You're right, Robin," Sam sighed. "I guess no matter what the time period you're from, a natural born leader, is a natural born leader."

As they began to crawl down the left duct, Sam heard Teal'c tell Robin.

"Your arguments were sound, but my back thanks you for choosing the larger duct."

"Were they?" Robin said with a chuckle. "I've had a lot of practice. Actually the real reason I wanted to go left, was because my knees are killing me."

After exiting the tunnel, Marion and Private Jacobs returned to the hill that overlooked the base. Marion could see that Jacobs was a bit angry for baby-sitting her.

"I'm sorry," she said for the third time.

"It's all right, Ma'am," Jacob's sighed. "You're a woman, I saw how scared you were back there. Don't worry. I'm a soldier from the U. S. of A., I can protect you. It's just, I was hoping to see some fighting!"

"I thank the U.S. of A. It's good to know that a brave soldier like yourself can protect us helpless women." Marion stifled a chuckle, as his cheeks blushed a deep red. She knew he must be very young, they were always eager to run head on into a battle, without knowing what dangers lie ahead. If they had time, she would love to show him just how helpless this woman was.

Sitting down on the hill, Marion concentrated on the gate that led into the base. When they first arrived, four men guarded the gate, now she only saw two. She wondered where the other two men went?

She saw Jacob's sitting off to the side, he was pulling out clumps of grass, and flinging it in front of him. Marion was glad he was letting out his anger at the grass, and not on her head. As she was about to tell him she was sorry for the fourth time, she heard a noise coming from behind. Lifting up her head, she smelled sweat flowing in the breeze. Slowly she stood up, as she heard the sounds of movement in the forest coming closer.

His mind occupied on his woes in being stuck looking after the helpless Maid Marion, Jacobs now began to work on unearthing a small tree.

"Jacobs, I have to answer nature," Marion whispered, as she began to back into the forest.

"Hmm, oh yes Ma'am," Jacobs mumbled, as he wrapped the baby tree around his hand.

In a flash; Marion dissapeared into the thick forest. Giving the tree a few tugs, he let out a grunt of satisfaction, as he was able to pull it out of the ground. Holding his trophy in his hands, he heard the snap of a whip. Spinning around, he saw a soldier standing behind him, the gun he held was being dragged into the forest by a whip.

Two more soldiers poured out of the forest. Jacobs jumped up to meet them. They never reached him, one was tripped by a large branch thrown out of the bushes, while the other was met by a fighting hellcat.

Marion used her whip to trip her opponent, as he fell to the ground, Marion pounced on him. As they fought, Jacobs saw three more soldiers pour out of the Forest.

He was amazed at how quickly Marion managed to keep them away. She fought like no woman he ever knew. In minutes three of the soldiers were on the ground, and two of them were nursing wounds from Marion's whip.

"Come on, anyone else want a piece of me!" Marion screamed.

"Yea!" Jacobs shouted, as he joined her. "I'd rather die first, than have that witch, Hathor take over my world!"

"Stop fighting!" someone called from the forest. "He's on our side."

The seven soldiers immediately stopped fighting, those still standing helped those lying on the ground. Marion waited to take on whoever had the power to halt the fighting.

She was surprised to see Doctor Janet Fraiser walking out of the brush.

"Marion, I'm so sorry, we thought he was under Hathor's influence," Janet quickly apologized. "Where are the others?" Janet searched the area, looking for Marion's companions.

"They're inside the base," Marion softly said, "I stayed behind. I have a fear of being underground."

"That's all right Marion, this means you can help us." Janet brightly replied.

"Doctor Janet, what are you doing here?" Marion asked, as she put her whip away.

"After you and the others left, I made a few phone calls. I figured you would need a little help. I made sure to get the kind of help that Hathor won't be able to use against us."

Marion saw one of the downed soldiers take his hat off. It was then that she realized she was not fighting men, but women.

"After you guys left, I realized that Hathor was a female chauvinistic pig!" Janet said. Receiving an inquisitive stare from Marion, she explained. "Hathor hates women. She knows we are a threat to her, she knows she can't control us. She thinks of us as being weaklings. I figured we should give her a message that we're not as weak as she thinks we are." Janet gave Marion a large wink.

"Doctor Janet, you are a woman after my own heart."

"Good, now lets get started. We're going to let Hathor know that the women on this planet, are not the weaklings she thinks we are!"


	11. Storming The StarGate

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Eleven – Storming the StarGate**

"How's it going with operation, Hathoritis?" Jack whispered, as Daniel cured yet another one of the soldiers in the base. After accidentally bumping into the bookcase that held the camera, Daniel was able to move it so that the door to the room was out of the camera's range. A cured soldier would bring one of the possessed soldiers to the door, allowing Daniel to free them from Hathor's curse.

So far, he managed to cure ten men of Hathoritis. "It's going all right," Daniel whispered. "But it's also going to slow. At this rate, it'll take me hours to cure the whole base. Eventually, Hathor is going to catch on to what I'm doing.

"Ten men," Jack said, as he paced the floor. Stopping in front of the bookcase, he ranted out loud.

"Hathor, forgive me! You are my life!"

Spinning around, he continued to pace. "That ought'a keep them thinking I worship that red haired, worm toting witch."

"Jack, I think you've just insulted witches," Daniel corrected him.

"I know Daniel, that's because I'm a gentleman, and decided to change the b with a w."

"Oh," Daniel said, with raised eyebrows.

"What…happened?" the soldier Daniel just cured mumbled.

"Fill him in, Taylor," Jack ordered the original Private that Daniel cured.

Jack quickly dragged Daniel to his bed, throwing him down, he screamed.

"If it were not for my queen ordering me to let you live, I would kill you now!"

With his back to the camera, Daniel mouthed. "And I love you too."

Jack had to bite his lip, to keep a smile from breaking out, grabbing a chair, he broke it on the wall, just above Daniel's head.

"Next time, it will be your back!" Jack roared.

Inside of the security room, one man kept a constant vigil watching Daniel Jackson's room. After witnessing Jack's tirade, he was happy that Hathor's orders for him were only to watch the camera.

"Hey, Magers, you want some coffee?" a voice shouted from the door.

Spinning around, Corporal Magers saw Private Taylor peeking his head inside the room.

"Our queen has ordered me to keep watch of Daniel Jackson," Magers blankly replied.

Taylor swiftly walked into the room. He was thankful that only Magers was on duty in the security room.

"Aww come on Magers, it wouldn't hurt. I'm sure she would like us to be as sharp as possible. How about some nice warm Java?" Taylor filled a cup to the brim with hot, black coffee.

Carefully walking towards the Corporal, Taylor's feet suddenly became entangled, he fell forward, spilling the hot coffee from the cup onto Magers lap. The Corporal immediately leaped from his chair, as he tried to remove the scalding coffee that his pants quickly absorbed.

"I'm so sorry sir," Taylor profusely apologized.

"I'm burning alive!" Magers screamed.

"I think you should change, sir." Taylor suggested.

The pain of the burn, far outweighed Hathor's orders. "Stay here," Magers ordered Taylor. "Keep an eye on Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes sir! For Hathor," the private chanted, as he pounded his fist on his chest. It was a salute that all under Hathor's spell were to do in her honor.

"She is our life," Magers said, as he returned the salute. He quickly left the video room. As soon as the door was shut, Taylor spun around. As he tinkered with the settings to Daniel's room, he whispered. "She's not going to be your life anymore, not if I have anything to say about it."

Scanning the other monitors, he was shocked to see a broadsword poking out of an air duct. Once the vent was torn wide enough, he saw Major Carter crawling out of the vent. He also saw a civilian crawling out of the vent. He carried a bow and quiver on his back. He couldn't believe he saw an ancient broadsword lying on his hip. He recalled Daniel Jackson saying something about Robin Hood, he just didn't believe he was hearing right.

He saw the long-haired man pulling an arrow out and aim it at the camera. He then saw the arrow flying towards the camera; it immediately blanked out.

"Don't worry guys," Taylor whispered. "They will never know your coming."

Stepping back, Taylor poured the contents of the carafe of coffee on the monitor control board. With a spray of sparks, all the monitors blinked out. Once Magers returned to the monitor room, Taylor told him the coffee he spilled on him, must have splashed on the board. Magers was absolutely livid.

"Our Queen ordered me to keep an eye on Daniel Jackson, I must obey her orders!"

He rushed out of the monitor room, screaming that his queen would have his head. Taylor raced through the corridors, towards Doctor Jackson's room.

"Can you open it?" Teal'c asked Sam. They had come to the end of the vent. Before them was a metal grate. Sam began to examine the grating.

"These things aren't exactly made to be opened from the inside," Sam grunted, as she tried to pull the grating open. She let out a yelp, as a large sword whizzed by her ear. It tore easily into the thin aluminum fins. In minutes Robin was able to tear an opening large enough for even Teal'c to crawl through.

"A thousand and one uses," Sam laughed, as Robin tucked his sword back in its sheath.

"It's great for cutting potatoes too," Robin said, as he slammed the sword home.

Sam crawled through first, it was seconds later that they heard her give the all clear. As Robin crawled through, he took in a deep breath. He never let on, but he was beginning to feel anxious, in such a small area. Stepping aside for Teal'c to enter the room, he searched the area. The walls were not made of stone, or wood as he was used to. He found they were in a huge, metal room.

All around, he saw large square objects stacked up high. He also noticed the air did not smell right. There was a medicine odor to it. Spying a camera, he immediately pulled an arrow out, in a split second sparks were flying in the room, as he disabled the camera.

"I think after this is done, I'm going to start taking archery lessons," Sam whispered, as she searched for an exit door.

Finding one, she motioned everyone to be quiet. Opening the door just a crack, she peeked into the hallway. She realized that they were in a machinery room, on the eastside of the base. The conference room was centered in the base. They would need to make their way to it, she prayed that Daniel was doing his best in creating a diversion for them.

Poking her head outside of the room, she found no one posted in the hallways. She thought that odd, most of the time someone was on guard here. Taking the lead, she began to move down the empty corridors. Robin was right behind her, with Warren, and Teal'c bringing up the rear.

Jack spun around, as the door to Daniel's room was suddenly flung open. Corporal Magers rushed into the room.

"Hathor has ordered me to guard Daniel Jackson," Magers shouted. "I must follow her orders." He scanned the room, he was relieved to see Daniel sitting on his bed.

Taylor slid to a stop at the doorframe. He mouthed to Jack, "Camera's disabled."

"Has Hathor forgiven me?" Jack pleaded with Magers.

"I do not know, or care," Magers growled at Jack. "She has promised me I could be her Jaffar, if I follow her orders."

He rushed to Daniel, grabbing his arm, he jerked him off his bed. "You will be safer, with Hathor," he said.

"Wait a minute, don't I get a last supper?" Daniel asked. He grabbed Magers hand, concentrating, he drew out Hathor's hold on him. Magers released Daniel, stumbling back, he rubbed his eyes. "Wha…what happened?" he stammered.

"Don't worry soldier," Jack said, as he patted him on the back. "Daniel just removed the poison apple from your throat."

Magers shook his head, he suddenly realized all that happened to him in the past few hours. "Sir!" Magers shouted, as he snapped to a salute. "Hathor has taken over the base."

"Old news Corporal," Jack quipped. "Here's the latest, let's get this party started."

"Wait sir," Taylor cut in. "We have a problem. I saw someone breaking into a machine room on the lower floors. It was Major Carter sir, and…God I can't believe I'm saying this," Taylor mumbled. "I swear I saw Robin Hood shoot out the camera with an arrow."

"Tall guy, with long brown hair, uses a broadsword like a penknife?" Daniel asked Taylor.

"That's the guy."

"Well, let's go find them," Jack happily declared. "We can't let them have all the fun. All right, Corporal Magers, I want you to stay on this level. Other converts may be coming back, let them know where we are going."

"Yes sir," Magers saluted him. "Where are you going, sir?"

"Robin hunting," Jack said.

Quickly exiting the room, they sprinted down the corridors, towards the machine room that Taylor saw Sam entering. As Daniel rushed through the corridors, he saw a familiar grin on Jack's face. He had payback on his mind, for the humiliation that Hathor inflicted on him. With Jack by his side, Daniel lost his feeling of helplessness. He knew he had chosen the correct path to follow. Hearing fighting ahead, with a shout of King Richard, Daniel knew he was close to Sam.

Jack kicked a steel door open, on the other side was a small platform. Leaning over, they saw they were in a room three stories high. A long, winding staircase to the left led down to the bottom. Daniel saw Sam, Teal'c, Robin, and Sargent Warren, shooting their weapons to the opposite side of the room. Jack let out a low curse, as he saw a shot from Teal'c's power staff bounce off one of the soldiers under Hathor's spell.

"Damn, Hathor supplied them with force shields, we'll never be able to defend against that." Jack pulled out a gun that Taylor was able to acquire for him. "I'll go down dying if I have to."

"No Jack!" Daniel grabbed him before he rushed down the stairs. "Give them a chance, we do have a defense against the force shield."

"Daniel you know we don't have a defense again…" Jack bit off his reply, as he saw several arrows fly from Sam's position. Robin let off a volley of arrows with an inhuman accuracy and speed. Each shot found their targets, piercing the belts that held the force shields. As each shield broke down, Teal'c followed the arrows with a blast from his staff.

"For King Richard!" they heard Robin shout, as he leaped over their cover, into the disarmed soldiers.

"It's time we started storming the Stargate," Jack declared. "For King Richard!" Jack shouted with a raised fist. Leaping on the stairs, he ran down them two at a time.

"King Richard!" Daniel and Taylor happily shouted.

Taylor ran down the steps to join in the battle. As Daniel approached the stairs, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Falling on the platform, he faintly heard boots pounding on the steel. Before he had time to react, he felt another sharp pain, then unconsciousness flooded his mind. His companions were unaware that he was no longer with them.


	12. Traitor in the Ranks

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Twelve – Traitor in the Ranks**

Once Teal'c fired off a few shots from his power staff, Robin leaped over the boxes they were using for cover.

"King Richard!" Robin shouted, as he charged the soldiers that were under Hathor's spell. Pulling out his broadsword, he slashed it sideways, catching a young man by his arm just as he was about to use what Robin recalled Teal'c saying was a gun.

His arm gravely injured, he was forced to drop his weapon. Kicking a box to the side, Robin was met with two of Hathor's converts. Each man held a power staff before him.

Robin concentrated on their hands. He saw how Teal'c used his weapon. They had to be opened first for them to work. Once he saw their fingers twitch, Robin immediately held his sword horizontally. He threw it towards them, falling to the ground he rolled to the side. The sword lodged in the opening of both weapons as they fired, the laser blasts was blocked from exiting. Both men were thrown back, as their weapons exploded in their hands. Robin rushed back to retrieve his sword. He let out a hiss, as he found it to hot to pick up. Tearing a part of his shirt off, he wrapped it around his hand.

He picked up his weapon, and searched the room to see how the others were fairing. He saw Teal'c battling four men, he rushed over to help him.

One of the men fighting Teal'c felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder. Spinning around, he was met by a fist. "One down," Robin panted, as he whirled his sword on his bandaged palm. "Who's next?"

"I do not need your help," Teal'c growled. "I am a Jaffar!"

"Very well," Robin jauntily replied. He leaned on his sword for support, as he waited for Teal'c to finish the battle.

Teal'c raised his staff, letting out a battle cry he charged the remaining soldiers. He managed to knock two to the ground, but the third deftly evaded him. He held a power staff in his hands. Teal'c knew this soldier very well. He was Sargent Nakota, he had on occasion trained with the man in mock battles.

In all of those battles, Teal'c was unable to defeat him. He held black belts in just about every form of martial arts.

"Our Queen said anyone that returns with your head, will be richly rewarded," Nakota taunted Teal'c.

"Then you will die a poor man," Teal'c growled, as he charged him. Both men slammed together.

"You have never defeated me," Nakota grunted. "Today, that will not change."

Teal'c's hands gripped Nakota's wrists. "A Jaffar never gives up!" he roared.

Realizing that the fight may take some time, Robin spun around to see what others needed his help.

"Major Carter," a private grunted, as he threw a large table out of his way. He held a small machine gun cocked before him. "My Queen has been waiting for you."

"My calendar is filled, why don't you tell her I'm busy," Sam's eyes sparkled, as she glanced above the private, he was standing just under a winding staircase.

"She is impatient, Major," the private slowly marched towards her. "You will come with me alive or dead."

Sam slowly began to move sideways. "Really private, that doesn't leave me many options."

"Move Carter!" Jack shouted, as he leaped over the railing of the staircase, he landed on the back of the private. Sam dived to the side, just as the private released a stream of gunfire. It barely missed Sam's feet as she slid on the ground. Rolling around, she saw Jack hit the private on the back of his head with the butt of his gun. Quickly, he pulled his gun from the private's hands, spinning it around, he threw it to Sam.

He winked at her. "Miss me?"

"Did you go somewhere, sir?" Sam quipped, as she armed the gun. "By the way, I've always liked your legs, but aren't you cold?"

Jack had forgotten he was still dressed in a Jaffar's skirt.

"It's the new spring lineup Carter, anyway! You owe me," Jack said, as he stood up, he tried to close the slit that ran half way up his thigh, in the front.

Jack ducked, as Sam suddenly motioned him to fall. She let off a round from her gun. It sailed over Jacks head. He heard a grunt, and the fall of a body. Turning his head, he saw a man lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding arm.

"We're even," Sam panted.

Jack didn't have enough time to banter with Sam, they were suddenly attacked by five men. Jack was pushed under the staircase by two men, he could make out Taylor running down the stairs.

"Help Carter," he shouted, as he tried to fend off the two men.

"Yes Sir!" Taylor jumped to the bottom of the stairs. He was about to rush over to Sam, until he heard a twanging sound. He saw one man fall, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

A man dressed in a torn, black T-shirt raced by him. Leaping in the air, he landed with both feet slamming down hard on the backs of the remaining two men that were attacking Sam. He pulled them off her, throwing one to Taylor, while handling the other.

"Three against one," Robin grunted, as he threw a fist into the soldiers stomach. "That is really not fair."

The man doubled over, clutching his gut. "Let me handle this," Sam growled.

"He is all yours," Robin said, stepping back.

Sam grabbed the soldiers head, drawing her knee back she said. "Here's a love tap to remember me by." She threw her knee into the soldiers face. He was flung back, landing on his back, he moaned in pain, clutching his nose.

"That'll show you private, don't mess with a Carter," Sam heard Jack shout.

She saw Taylor and O'Neill managed to quickly knock out the two men that attacked him.

Searching the room, they saw that most of the men were either unconscious, or gone. Only one remained…Sargent Nakota. He was still fighting Teal'c.

"Well come on, let's help him," Jack said. He was about to run to Teal'c's aid, until he was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"No Colonel O'Neill," Robin pleaded with him.

"You got the Colonel part right!" O'Neill snapped back. "This is not Sherwood Forest. I don't follow your orders."

"And that is your friend," Robin gently said. "You know him better than I. How do you think he will feel, if he is not left to defeat that man on his own?"

Jack immediately realized that Robin was right. He knew the long-standing grudge that Teal'c held for Nakota. He also knew his Jaffar code would be disgraced if he was not allowed to defeat Nakota on his own.

"I think he would most likely hate me for the rest of my life," Jack mumbled.

Jack felt uncomfortable about letting Teal'c continue to fight alone, but deep inside, he knew it was right. Not for himself, but for Teal'c.

Teal'c and Nakota slowly circled each other, they looked like two bulls, fighting for their territory.

It was Nakota that made the first move. He ran towards Teal'c, jumping in the air, he kicked Teal'c's power staff. Teal'c struggled to hold onto his staff, as he was slammed on the back with Nakota's staff. Nakota landed behind Teal'c, ready to give him a killing blow. Teal'c quickly spun around, locking his staff with Nakota's.

Using all of his strength, he managed to tear the staff from Nakota's grip. Both staffs flew into a dark corner.

"Now we will battle, with honor!" Teal'c roared, as he rushed Nakota.

During the fight, Teal'c was obviously the stronger one, but Nakota was much more agile. He managed to dodge the lumbering Teal'c expertly. As the fight grew longer, Jack became more anxious for it to end.

"Once Teal'c defeats him, we can have Daniel purge him of Hathoritis,"  
Jack shouted to be heard above the grunts. Spinning around, he said, "Where is Daniel?"

Noticing Teal'c was beginning to weaken; Nakota suddenly leaped to the side. Grabbing a chair, he threw it at Teal'c. It broke into splinters on his back, forcing him to his knees. Nakota quickly pulled his hands up, he slammed his fists into Teal'c's back.

Teal'c fell to the ground, his hands sliding before him, he looked up to see Nakota rushing for his power staff.

"You will die by your own weapon," Nakota shouted.

"That's it!" Jack said. He began to run towards Nakota, Robin tried to stop him. Before he reached Teal'c, he saw the large Jaffa pull his legs under him. Taking a leapfrog ahead, he jumped towards Nakota, who let off a shot that slammed into Teal'c's stomach, he landed flat on his back, stunned.

"Back off!" Nakota shouted to the others. Jack knew his gun was no match for the weapon that he held. He angrily dropped it on the floor.

"That's good Colonel O'Neill, now all of you, over there." He motioned them to stand under the staircase. He took a step forward, to stand over the lifeless Teal'c. "My Queen said I only had to bring the one she called Robin Hood back alive. As for the others?" Nakota lay his head to the side, sighing, "Fertilizer!"

He aimed his weapon at Teal'c's stomach. "You always said your master was a better warrior. I think this proves who the better fighter is."

Nakota activated the power staff, it clicked open. As he was about to pull the trigger, Teal'c hands shot up. Grabbing Nakota's wrists, he pulled his legs up, planting them on Nakota's stomach, he threw him over to land in front of Robin.

Robin immediately pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and shot the power staff out of Nakota's hands. Jack rushed forward, grabbing Nakota's shirt he punched him square on the jaw. The large soldier fell unconscious on the ground.

"Well what do you know. The great fighter has a glass jaw," Jack chuckled.

Robin rushed over to help Teal'c stand. "Did I execute it correctly?" Teal'c panted to Robin. "I couldn't have done any better," Robin praised him.

"Wait a minute Teal'c, I saw you shot by your own weapon," Jack said. "How did you recover so fast?"

"My previous experience fighting with Nakota told me that he was not a man to be trusted. I set my power staff to dueling level. It stuns for a few seconds, but does not seriously harm you."

"Great, now that we have that problem settled," Jack pointed to Nakota. "We have another problem." Letting out a deep breath, he said, "Where the heck is Daniel?"

Daniel faintly felt someone slapping him on the face. He opened his eyes, to see Little John backhanding him.

"Wake up!" he snarled, as he attempted to hit him again. Daniel quickly rolled out of the way.

"I'm awake!" he shouted. He struggled to stand. It was then that he found; that his hands were tied and covered with a thick canvas. Obviously, someone knew that to cure, he had to touch. Little John grabbed his arm, and roughly pulled him up. Searching around, he found he was back in the meeting/Hathor's throne room.

"How did I get here?" Daniel wondered out loud who it was, that brought him here.

"The reason I love your particular race," Hathor sighed. "Is that they are willing to turn on their own so quickly, if offered a little power, or riches."

"A traitor," Daniel hissed.

"Call him what you will. In return for power, he told me how you were able to remove my hold on the men on this base. You've been busy, beloved."

"I've always thought idle hands are the devils plaything," Daniel quickly returned, holding his gloved hands up high. He let out a yelp as Little John shoved him closer to Hathor. He fell at her feet. She reached down, grabbing his chin.

"You hid your power from us. We are very angry."

"Well I'm not exactly ecstatic about what you've done to me either." Daniel knew what was coming, he braced himself, as Little John slammed the pole of the power Staff into his back.

"You will respect…" he began to say.

"…my Queen," Daniel finished for him. "One word for you, abdication." Again, Daniel was gifted with a poke in the back for his brashness.

"It does not matter how many men you have cured of my influence," Hathor purred. "I have enough left to build a kingdom."

She gently stroked his chin. "We know you are ready now, for us to extract your gift of life."

"Oh, that'll put me in a romantic mood," Daniel mumbled.

Daniel gazed through the window that viewed the Star Gate. He saw it was currently open, several of the bases soldiers were rushing through it.

"We've only left enough behind, to trick you and the others into thinking you had a chance to save your precious base."

"Since you have me, you'll be going then?" Daniel asked.

"Not quite, beloved. We still have to wait for someone special," she sat back on her throne.

Daniel didn't have to ask who that special someone was. He spied an empty glass jar sitting on a desk. The symbiote that was her brother was gone. Whoever the traitor was, was on their way to implant Ptah in Robin. Daniel silently prayed that Jack would be able to see through the ruse of the traitor. If not, then he hoped he wasn't crazy enough to try to storm the meeting room unless he had a small army with him. Letting out a tired sigh, he knew that was a useless wish. He'd seen Colonel Jack O'Neill try to take on a entire Goa'uld army alone. Hopefully that O'Neill luck would show up.

"Where are we now?" Robin whispered to Teal'c. They had been sneaking in the corridors for some time now. Occasionally they would meet with some of Hathor's spelled soldiers, but they were able to quickly incapacitate them.

"We are getting close to where they say Hathor is hidden," Teal'c quietly replied.

"And where my friends are," Robin added.

"Quiet!" Jack hissed.

They managed to meet up with five men that Daniel was able to cure of Hathor's hold. They now had ten on their side. They each plastered themselves against the walls. Jack held his hand up, waiting to signal to them the all clear. He held his borrowed power staff ready to fire at whoever was running down the hallways. He shivered, as a cold breeze whizzed through the corridors. He was still wearing the Jaffar skirt that Hathor ordered him to wear.

The footsteps grew louder, realizing it was only one man, Jack leaped into the hallways. His finger was poised on the trigger of the power staff. He was face to face with Corporal Magers.

"S…sir, it's only me," Magers stuttered.

"Damn it Magers, I almost shot your head off," Jack cursed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Executing a little subterfuge, Colonel," Magers declared, with a salute.

"Good work soldier, did you see Daniel Jackson?"

"Sorry sir, I did not. I did manage to get some of these."

Magers pulled out a grenade. "It's smoke grenades sir. I was hoping we could create a little confusion."

"Good thinking soldier. Did you also manage to find out where the rest of the men on the base are?"

"Sir?" Magers questioned him.

"We've been fighting a few men along the way. No where near to how many men should have been posted in the base. If they aren't trying to kill us, then where are they?"

"Sorry sir," Magers replied. "I don't know the answer to that one."

"That's alright soldier," Jack patted him on the back. "Good job."

"Thank you sir," Magers threw Jack an appreciative smile.

"Where do you think they are, Sam?" Jack turned to her for advice.

"Not to sure sir," Sam frowned. She was also wondering the same thing. The base had enough men to stop them cold, yet they only ran into a scarce few. Hathor had to have something planned, they just needed to figure out exactly what it was.

"We'll take it slow, there are at least five more men out there that are on our side. I think this has gone on far enough, we can fall into the trap I know Hathor is setting."

"We're going to play right into her hands, sir?" Sam asked.

"Let's hope the men that Daniel cured are in position, otherwise this is going to be the shortest rebellion on history," Jack sighed.

Magers moved to the back of the line. He walked directly behind Robin. Robin turned around, looking at the mans eyes, he saw something familiar. It was something he had seen many times in his life. He saw greed in his eyes, greed for power.

Teal'c looked behind, he saw Magers walking directly behind Robin. Robin mouthed to him, "Keep your eye on him."

Teal'c silently nodded; he also did not like the look in Magers eye. Robin had good instincts on judging a man's character. He would be sure to keep a very close watch on Corporal Magers.


	13. The Original Dysfunctional Family

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Thirteen – They Original Dysfunctional Family**

They came to a junction in the corridor. One led up, while the other led down.

"Any suggestions?" Jack asked around.

"I think that way is better sir," Magers suggested. "I recall hearing Hathor ordering the men to guard the lower levels. Last time I saw the meeting room on the monitors, she only had two men guarding the staircase that leads to the upper floor."

"That's true sir," Taylor pitched in.

"What do you think, Carter?" Jack asked

"Maybe we should break up sir, give them what they want. An attack from below, while some of us come from above?"

"Sounds good Carter, hit them from both sides," Jack said.

Magers patted Robin on the back. "I think Robin should go with me on the upper floors. With his skill with the bow and arrow, we could silently take some of the men out." He pulled out a walky talky. "I'll let you know how many men are posted there before you enter, sir."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You can go with Magers, Robin." Jack said.

Robin nodded his head, reaching back he seemed to be struggling with his quiver of arrows.

"Can you help me, Magers?" he asked.

Magers stepped up, just as he was about to help Robin, the outlaw of Sherwood's hand shot out. Hitting him on the back of the head, Magers fell in a heap on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Jack shouted.

It was then that Teal'c and Sam jumped forward, shouting, "There's a Goa'uld present!"

"Please," Robin pleaded with them. His voice shaking, "K…kill me."

"Oh no, not you," Sam sighed. "Sir, I feel a Goa'uld," Sam explained. "It's inside Robin."

"Please," Robin's eyes were wide with fright. "Kill me."

"Robin, what happened?" Jack asked, keeping his gun trained on the Sherwood outlaw.

"The one called Magers stumbled behind me. It was then I felt a pinch at the back of my neck. I immediately recalled Teal'c telling me that a Goa'uld can enter a human from behind. In seconds I heard a voice whispering inside of my head. It has to be inside of me."

Robin pulled his large hunting knife out. "I remember what you said about the creatures, Teal'c. Possessing your bodies, using you to harm your friends." He flipped the knife to the blade side, offering the hilt to Teal'c. The large Jaffar hesitantly took the knife.

"I refuse to live with a creature that can control me. Please Teal'c, from one warrior to another, end my life before it uses me to destroy the ones I love."

"Wait a minute Teal'c," Sam jumped in, putting herself between Robin and Teal'c. She spun around to face Robin, "Robin, you said it's inside of you?"

"Yes, I hear its voice whispering to me now," Robin clutched his head. "Please Sam, if you don't do it, then I will!"

Robin lunged for the knife he handed Teal'c. Sam kicked the weapon away.

"NO Robin, listen to me!" Sam shouted. "Something is not right. A Goa'uld would immediately take over your body. He would have used the knife on us, not itself. What you are would be overcome by the symbiote."

"Major Carter is correct," Teal'c said. "Once you were overtaken by a symbiote, the Goa'uld's personality wouldn't hesitate to come out."

"Robin, what are the voices saying?" Carter asked.

Robin's eyes glassed over, as he concentrated on the voices, once they cleared a confused look crossed his face. "I don't understand. You said all Goa'uld's were dangerous killers. Yet the voices I hear are saying…Please don't hurt me."

"If you aren't under control by a symbiote, then why did you hit Magers?" Jack asked.

"The voices told me that Magers betrayed Daniel, and that he would betray you too."

"Wait a minute, are you saying this Goa'uld is friendly?" Jack asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't know how to explain it Colonel O'Neill. I can actually feel his fear. He's terrified to speak to you, or any human. He keeps asking for his sister."

"Well what do you know," Jack said, with a wide grin. "A Goa'uld that finally knows his place."

"Sir," Carter asked. "Do you think this is the brother that Hathor spoke of earlier?"

Robin quickly nodded his head. "It's him. I can feel his need for her. She is his protector."

"What is his name?" Teal'c asked.

Robin's eyes glassed over, they quickly focused back to Teal'c. "He says you may call him, Ptah."

"Please, Ptah, I am Samantha Carter. You may call me Sam, may we speak to you?" Sam gently asked. "If that is all right with you?" Sam asked Robin.

"I don't mind, if it doesn't hurt," Robin replied. His eyes again glassed over, he seemed to be in a heated discussion. As they refocused, he shook his head.

"He is very frightened of Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill," he sighed. "But not of you, Sam. He says you remind him of his sister."

"Are you going to just stand there, and take that insult, Carter?" Jack sneered.

Sam stepped up to Robin, her gentle eyes gazed at him. "Please Ptah, I assure you, you can trust me."

Robin's head tilted from side to side. Slowly, his eyes began to glow in a golden color. His body cringed, as he whimpered, "Please don't hurt me, I mean you no harm," he said in a deep, hallow voice. Clearly, it was not Robin speaking. Immediately they knew it was Ptah.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, as he stepped forward. All weapons were trained on Robin.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" Ptah pleaded with him, as he jumped to Sam. "Please don't let them hurt me," he moaned.

It was shocking to see the brave Robin Hood acting like a terrified coward.

"Don't worry Ptah, I promise that I won't let anyone harm you," Sam said in a soothing voice.

"He's already harmed one of us, Carter," Jack hissed. "The one's whose body he just stole."

Ptah held tighter to Sam, his body was trembling. He replied to Jack from behind her. " I assure you, this human has not been harmed. I could never harm a human. It was the other one that implanted me, he is the one to be feared."

"I ask again," Jack said in a deadly whisper. "Who are you?"

"Robin told you, I am Ptah, the brother of Hathor."

As soon as Hathor was out of his lips, Jack leaped towards Robin. He aimed his power staff directly at his head.

"Any brother of Hathor, is a sworn enemy of mine," Jack said in a deadly whisper. His face was twisted in hate, and anger. Anger for Robin's body being stolen to house a Goa'uld.

"Noooo, don't hurt me!" Ptah wailed, as he held tightly to Sam. He buried his head in her back. "Hathor was right. Humans are cruel and mean," Ptah moaned.

Jack released the trigger on his power staff. Already this Goa'uld did not act the omnipotent way the other Gould's he has met in his lifetime. In fact, he seemed like a frightened child.

"How can I believe you?" Jack said.

"Will you believe me?" Robin suddenly asked, as he stood up. He now had control of his body. It was Robin who was looking at them.

"Robin, is that truly you?" Teal'c asked.

"It's me Teal'c, then again?" Robin shook his head, as he heard a voice whispering in his mind.

"Ptah says that unless Colonel O'Neill puts his gun away, he refuses to come out again."

"Yeah right, the only way that'll happen if you pry it out of my dead lifeless fingers," Jack laughed.

"Sir, I think we should do what he says, for now," Carter interjected.

"Carter? Don't you think it might be a trap?"

"I don't know sir," she whispered to him. "But I do know that the Tokra are good Gould's."

"Is he a Tokra?" Jack asked Robin.

Robin stared ahead, as the Ptah spoke to him. "He says that he is neither Tokra nor Goa'uld."

"So what does that make you, a To'auld or a Go'kra?" Jack snapped back.

"Sir, you aren't helping matters," Sam scolded him.

"Excuse me Major, but being under the spell of an Egyptian goddess, beaten to an inch of my life, and forced to wear this damn skirt tends to make me a little cranky!"

"What I mean sir is, if this Goa'uld is not our enemy, that only leaves one alternative."

"I see where you're getting at Major…a friend," Jack quietly replied.

Jack slowly placed his gun on a large box. Cupping his hands before him, a large forced grin, curled his lips, as he said in a strained voice. "I promise Ptah, I won't hurt you."

"Thank you sir, Robin?" Carter gently asked. She already knew what it was like to have a Goa'uld possess her. She knew the fear a human felt being used by the slimy creatures. So far, Robin seemed to be holding up all right.

Robin stared ahead, closing his eyes, his body suddenly began to shake. Teal'c rushed forward to catch him before he fell. The shaking left him, as quickly as it started. Opening his eyes, he hoarsely whispered. "He's allowed me to see his life. I see now why he fears humans. His sister has sheltered him his entire life. He's always been depended on her for his strength and courage."

"That's the Hathor we all hate," Jack sniffed.

"He doesn't want to control me, he says he just wants to quench his insatiable curiosity for technology. He said he's never hurt a human his entire life. I believe him, please take my word, I truly believe that he would never harm us."

"You sure he's not adopted?" Jack asked.

Teal'c slowly nodded his head, "I trust the word of Robin Hood."

"So do I," Jack relinquished. "Knock, knock. You hear me Ptah? It's okay to come out and play. I won't take your ball."

Robin's eyes suddenly changed, until they glowed the familiar golden color of a Goa'uld possessed human. His head dipped down, his long hair half obscuring the innocent eyes of Ptah.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you before. It was clearly not my intention." Ptah said, with a bow of his head. His voice now had a hollow sound to it.

"What is your intention?" Jack suspiciously asked.

"To live," Ptah plainly stated. "You see, since I was first born, I've been different from the other Goa'ulds. My sister said I was special. She's always protected me from our kind. She was the only one that understood my wants, my needs."

"What makes you so different?" Carter asked.

"Who do you think was able to figure out how to use the Chappa-ai, or as you call them, The Star Gates." Ptah proudly said. "Once the Goa'uld's took control of the Chappa-ai from me, Hathor and I were exiled to your primitive world. Ra, Aphophis, all Goa'uld's felt threatened by my genius. You see, I do not follow the Goa'uld way. I do not like to see any creature in pain."

His eyes lit up, as he spied something. He ran to a computer monitor on a desk.

"Oooo, what's this?" Ptah cooed. His fingers flew on the keyboard, as he immediately blanked out everyone in the room.

"That's just what we need, another techno freak," Jack gripped.

"I see your world has advanced much, since I've been asleep," Ptah sighed, as he moved easily through the bases network. "It moves to slow though, what do you use to hold the information?" he looked to Sam for an answer.

"We use layered, silicon chips," Sam replied.

"Have you not thought of using diamond chips…The Chappa-ai!" Ptah happily declared, as his train of thought was interrupted once he found the Star Gate. "You have one here, you were able to figure out how to use it."

He leaped out of the chair. "Please, take me there. Can I please see it?" He was jumping up and down like a child that found a candy store. Sam and Jack looked at each other, wearing the same confused look.

"D…d…definitely different from any Gould we've encountered d…d…definitely," Jack stuttered.

"It is confusing sir. One moment he's like a child, the next he's smarter than Einstein," Sam said.

"Okay…Ptah, I may take you to see the Star Gate, only if you tell us how a Time Gate managed to be hidden in Merry old England," Jack sternly said. He was surprised to be addressing a Goa'uld as if he were speaking to a child.

"Oh, you found my Time Gate." Ptah's fear for the humans around him was clearly gone, once he became involved in a discussion of one of his inventions.

"You see, once exiled on your primitive world. I soon became bored, and began to work on a Time Gate. I don't know how, but Ra found out about the gate. He planned on using it against the other Goa'uld's. He was going to travel back in time, and kill the reining Goa'uld's before they took power. To save your world, as well as many others, I hid the gate in a cave, in a primitive land that lay north of the land of the pyramids. Unable to find it, Ra ordered me to be tortured, until I told him where I hid the device," he sniffed. Sam had to choke back a laugh, as she was seeing Robin's mature body acting so immature. "It was my sister that saved me; as she has always done. She faked my death. For thousands of years, I lay dormant, attached to her. I owe everything to my sister."

Ptah's golden eyes dimmed, as he sadly sighed, "During the years my sister was imprisoned in the tomb, her hatred grew strong for the humans of this world, as well as our people that imprisoned her. It was that hate, that kept her, and myself alive."

"Let me get this straight," Jack said. "You're saying, that you're some kind of Gould genius? I thought you guys stole your technology from other civilizations?"

"That has always been the way for Goa'uld's," Ptah explained. "Until my sisters and my birth. You see, the breeder that we came from, she took DNA from an Asgard."

"Hold on one cotton picking little minute!" Jack waved his hands in the air. "Now you expect me to believe that Thor's people are involved with this? They don't get involved unless the entire universe is threatened by a monumental disaster that will destroy the entire universe….or something close to that."

"I see you've met the Asgard's." Ptah happily said.

"Met them, played with them, why one time I even saved their little gray butts."

"Excuse me, Ptah," Sam cut in. "You just said your mother took the DNA from an Asgard. If that is the case, then how is it possible for you to join with a human? I thought the only way for a symbiote to join with a human, they had to have human DNA."

"This Asgard was half human," Ptah calmly stated.

"Excuse me?" Jack shook his head. "You must have Asgard blood in you. The more you explain, the more confusing it gets."

"Our mother is the reason why Hathor changed Daniel Jackson. We are the product of a human/Asgard hybrid. Once we were born, our mother, sisters and brothers mysteriously died. Only the two of us survived. When we were exiled on this world, Hathor told me of her plan to evolve a human to a higher state. She would use his enhanced DNA to produce a super race of Goa'uld's. Her children will be the next ruling race."

"Okay, now you're making sense. Greed and power I understand."

"Then you are beginning to trust me?" Ptah hopefully asked.

"Let's just say I've changed the settings on the staff from kill to stun, but keeping my finger on the trigger."

"I guess I can accept that," Ptah relinquished.

"Now I have to ask you. Will you help us stop your sisters plans?"

Ptah began to bite his nails, his eyes knit in worry. "I don't know…" he mumbled. "Will you hurt my sister?"

"Your sister is the cause of all of this!" Jack angrily shouted.

Ptah jumped back, immediately Robin took control. "Colonel O'Neill, don't yell at him."

"I can't believe it, he's possessed by a Gould, and he's sticking up for it."

"He's like a child," Robin explained. "His sister never allowed him to grow up. I feel a strong innocence from him. She's dominated him his entire life."

"Ptah," Sam said. "Once I was possessed by a Goa'uld named Jolinar. A part of her life has remained with me. Perhaps…?" Sam wondered, as she lay her hand on Robin.

Robin closed his eyes with Sam's touch. For several seconds Sam's hand seemed glued to Robin's forehead.

"Carter, what the…" Jack began to say, until Teal'c held him back.

"No Colonel O'Neill, do not interrupt. I believe she is trying to let Ptah see the truth, at last."

Jack stepped back, the room grew quiet, as Sam focused on letting Ptah see what his sister and his race was truly like. Letting out a gasp, she fell back. Teal'c moved forward to catch her before she fell.

"I hope that worked," she croaked.

Robin's eyes immediately glowed a golden color. "All these years," Ptah whispered. "All the hurt and pain my kind have instilled on your people." Tears began to stream down his face. Looking up, he sobbed. "Please believe me, I am not like that. I want to help, but…I'm not brave enough. I've never been brave enough. Hathor has always looked after me, I don't know what to do…what to say."

Immediately his eyes changed back to Robin's deep brown. "I think it's time you see what life is like under tyranny."

Robin closed his eyes, in seconds they popped open, they were the golden color of a Goa'uld. "I thank you for showing me your life, Robin Hood." Ptah said. Clearly Robin was able to give Ptah a taste of what Robin's life was like under the iron rule of Prince John.

"As you can see," Robin said. "My life has been dedicated to fighting oppression. I can be brave enough for the both of us. For now, we must come up with a plan to stop your sister."

"I'll agree," Ptah said, "Only if you promise my sister won't be killed."

"Agreed," Jack quickly replied. "We won't kill her."

"Then let us come up with a plan," Robin said.

Jack saw a questioning look on Sam's face, stepping up to her he whispered, giving her a sly wink. "You'd be surprised what someone can live through."


	14. A Dangerous Deception

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Fourteen - A Dangerous Deception**

"Magers, get up!" Jack shouted.

Magers slowly opened his eyes, he let out a low groan, as he rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Funny thing, Magers," Jack said. "You just blacked out for a few seconds. We think it might be side effects from breaking Hathor's hold. Robin here caught you, are you all right?"

Magers pulled himself out of Robin's grip, "Yes sir, I'm fine," he mumbled. "Let's go." He began to walk down the left corridor.

"Yes, let's go," Robin said.

"Remember Sargent, Major Carter and I need you and Robin to lay down some fire from above." Jack shouted.

"Yes sir," Magers snapped to a salute. "You can count on me sir."

Robin lingered by the others. "I don't know if I can do this," Ptah whined. He was clearly frightened.

"You have to," Jack hissed. "If you're frightened, don't worry. Robin will get you out of any situation."

Robin's eyes immediately blinked back. "I give my word Ptah. After all, if anything happens to you, it also happens to me."

"Get the picture?" Jack asked.

"I see," Ptah sighed. Spinning around, he had to run to catch up with Magers. He was walking down the corridor at a fast pace. Once they were out of earshot, Magers said to Robin, "Remember to let Hathor know, it was I who put you in that body. She promised me she would repay me for swearing allegiance to her."

"Don't worry," Robin said in a disgusted voice, he quickened his pace. "You'll receive all that you have earned." His eyes grew dark, as he rushed down the corridors.

Daniel shifted to ease an ache on his back. He was ungraciously thrown in a corner of the room. Occasionally Little John or Friar Tuck would walk over and give him a few love taps. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours, until he saw a familiar face walking down the spiral staircase from above.

Hathor nearly leaped off her throne as she saw Robin walking down the staircase, with Sargent Magers close behind.

"Did you do it?" Hathor gasped.

Robin stopped inches from Hathor. His long brown hair was down, halloing his handsome face. Spinning in a circle with his arms out, a happy grin creased his face; for a second his eyes glowed in a golden color.

"Oh no," Daniel groaned, for he knew exactly what the glow meant.

"Look at me sister," Ptah happily declared. "I love this body, but why did you choose a warrior's body? You know I would never have chosen a body like this."

"If I left it to you, my love, you would have most likely chosen a body as weak as that," she pointed to Friar Tuck.

"You know I've never cared for a strong body. I've never needed one for doing what I enjoy the most."

"Exactly dearest, since it was my choice, I chose this body because it's very pleasing to my eye. I also hoped, with a stronger body your timidity for killing would have died with the human's mind. Is the one called Robin Hood truly gone?" Hathor suspiciously asked. She recalled him resisting her influence earlier. She feared that his strong mind might be able to resist her weaker brothers hold.

"Forever, dear sister," Ptah sighed.

"You, stand before me," Hathor ordered Friar Tuck. He obediently moved, to stand next to her.  
"Yes, my Queen?" Tuck bowed his head before her, awaiting her orders.

"This one is not good stock for my children to use," Hathor tiredly sighed. "I will kill him, brother."

"Sister," Ptah choked. "You know I do not like violence. Even against a…human."

"My darling, I see all the time you've slept, you have not changed. I had hoped you would have picked up some of the bravery from the human that you possess. You are a Goa'uld Ptah, how many times have I said that to you? Show these humans what that means."

Hathor quickly walked up to a table that held the palm device. She pulled the device on. Her hands moved along the controls, her eyes closed in bliss. "I love the feeling of omnipotent power when I wear this. One of your best inventions, dear brother."

"I had not intended for it to be used in that way," Ptah whispered.

"Nonsense my love, the humans needed to know that we must be obeyed. Now then, if the human Robin Hood is not truly dormant, then he would not allow me to do this to his friend."

Hathor moved over to Tuck, without hesitation she held the device over Tuck's head. Immediately Tuck released an ear-piercing scream as she used the device on him.

"We must show these humans what the punishment is for daring to oppose their gods."

Robin fought to keep control of his emotions. _"She is killing my friend_ Ptah heard Robin say from within.

_"Can you save him?"_ Robin silently pleaded with him.

Ptah could feel the love Robin had for Tuck. It was something that was foreign to him. A love of a friend, he found that he liked the feeling. _"I'll try,"_ Ptah said. _"Trust me."_

Tuck's screams halted, as Ptah gently gripped Hathor's hand. "Please sister, allow me to finish him."

"Robin, NO!" Daniel shouted, as he lunged towards Tuck. Little John's large arms encircled Daniel, holding him tightly. His laughter filled the room, almost drowning out Tucks' cries of pain.

"Help him, he's your friend," Daniel shouted to Little John, hoping to break the hold Hathor held on him. "He dies for our Queen, there is no better death," he coldly replied.

"My sweetness, perhaps you have been able to take in some of this humans bravery." Hathor purred, as she handed the device to Ptah. Pulling it on, he didn't hesitate using it on Tuck. In seconds he fell to the ground, his skin taking on a deathly pallor.

"No…Robin," Daniel whispered, his head hung low, as he witnessed the death of a legend.

_"Never fear," _Ptah silently told Robin._ "Your friend is not dead."_

"He died quickly, my brother." Hathor's malaise for the death was evident by the emotionless color of her voice.

"I never like to see an animal suffer," Ptah sadly answered. He gently petted Tuck's head. "They die so easily.

"A plus, and minus for their race," Hathor said.

Hathor drifted to Robin, she rubbed her body on him like a cat. Ptah's eyes grew dark, as she lay her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back my brother. I have missed you so," Hathor purred. "Missed your arms, your lips."

Daniel was actually shocked by the way Hathor acted towards her brother. If he wasn't mistaken; she was actually nice to him.

Hathor's hand snaked behind Robin's head, pulling it down. He dipped down, his arms encircled Hathor. Robin fought to keep from kissing the woman. His emotions stronger, Ptah found he was resisting her amorous attention.

_"Allow me to kiss her, Robin," _Ptah whispered to him, as he felt him fight her advances._ "It is the only way I was able to control her anger." _ Daniel felt sick, as he saw Robin and Hathor embraced in a passionate kiss only seen by true lovers.

Breaking off the kiss, Ptah whispered, "I've missed you so, sister."

"Remember my promise to you, I will allow no one to harm you," Hathor breathed.

"The original, dysfunctional family," Daniel sharply exhaled.

"I want to warn you, Colonel O'Neill will be coming from below, my Queen," Magers eagerly told Hathor.

"Why Magers?" Daniel asked, his voice tight with anger.

"Sorry Doctor, but Hathor promised me a better deal than the army would ever be able to give me."

"Oh yes," Hathor sighed. "You, and all the soldiers in the base will be well rewarded."

Hooking her arm in Robin's, she said, "Let us leave from here."

"Please sister. Allow me an indulgence. I wish to see how this primitive world was able to use the Chappa-ai."

"Of course, Ptah," Hathor said. "I had forgotten your hunger for science is never quenched. Bring my beloved," she growled to Little John. Daniel noted that her demeanor changed quickly from a cat in heat, to a lioness killing her prey.

"Yes, my Queen," Little John said, with a bow of his head.

Daniel moved his arm up, holding it up for Little John. He harshly grabbed it, a wicked grin crossed his face. "I see you've accepted that Hathor is your Queen."

"Not at all, you've hit the other arm so much. I just wanted to give it a rest."

Little John let out a snarl, as he grabbed Daniel's other arm and dragged him out of the meeting room. "Actually, it was the other arm," Daniel defiantly said.

He was jerked into the small room that controlled the Star Gate. The room was dark, only the light from the line of monitors illuminated the room. Daniel saw General Hammond standing alone, in a corner. From the look in his eyes, he knew he was totally under Hathor's power. Ptah rubbed his hands in glee, as he took in the of the state of the art technology of the human race.

"Yes," Ptah sighed in revelation. "Look at all this wonderful technology. I hungered for it so, as I was held prisoner in that primitive world."

Daniel sadly shook his head, as he heard a Goa'uld; yet he was looking at the hero, Robin Hood. During the trip on the plane, Teal'c explained to Robin and Marion what it meant to be possessed by a Goa'uld. He recalled hearing Robin and Marion pledging, if they were ever possessed by the creature, that they were to kill the one inhabited by the alien symbiote.

Ptah rushed to one of the monitors. Sitting down, his fingers moved so swiftly on the keyboard, they looked to be a blur. "I see what they have done. They are a more fascinating race than I gave them credit for."

Hathor leaned on Robin's back, her arms snaked down his chest. "We must go brother. I know how much you love to play with technology. You'll have plenty of time to play, when we reach our new home."

Ptah spun his chair around, to gaze into the eyes of his sister. "New home? You mean we are not staying here?"

"On this puss hole?" Hathor laughed out. "I've found a perfect planet, where we can start a new race of Goa'ulds, a race where I will be their Queen. I have a herd of humans just waiting to be the vessel for our children. We have an army that will protect us with their lives." Hathor purred, as she gently touched Daniel on the arm.

"That's why you came here," Daniel's face twisted in disgust.

"Of course beloved, I needed humans for my children to possess. As well as an army that will protect myself, and my brother. Your military conveniently trains your men in mind, as well as body. They are the perfect chattel for me to use."

She beckoned General Hammond to come to her, he immediately rushed to her, like an obedient dog.

"I have no need of this old creature. Once we leave, you will blow up the base. That will stop this planet from interfering with my plans. Once my new race has flourished, then I will destroy the other Goa'ulds. I will then return to this world, to turn it into a lifeless rock."

Daniel noticed, as Hathor's attention was on Hammond, Ptah worked feverishly on one of the keyboards. As her attention returned to her brother, he was innocently staring at her.

"I want to go now. There are so many things I planned on building, before Ra imprisoned us," Ptah said.

"Yes, let us go, my brother." Ptah took Hathor's arm. He led her out of the small room. Before they left, Hathor looked back.

"Remember Hammond, only when I am gone, are you to destroy this base."

"Yes, my Queen," Hammond blankly replied.

"Let us go, there is much work to be done. I have a kingdom that awaits to be built."

Daniel glanced back, as he was dragged out of the control room. The last thing he saw was General Hammond locking the door that led to the meeting room. Sitting in front of a monitor, he waited to follow Hathor's orders. Once they were through the Star Gate, the base would be destroyed, as well as anything within ten miles. Daniel thought of the path that Robin told him to walk on. He wondered if he should have taken the bus.

"Damn!" Jack hissed. "Why lock a door in a secured site?" He shouted, as he slammed his foot on the door several times. Even his intense anger wasn't able to unlock the door.

"Sir," Sam said. "If it comes between the door and your foot, I believe the door will win." She had just finished tying Tuck up. When they entered the meeting room, they found him unconscious. She tied him up, unsure whether he was still under Hathor's spell.

"Well, what else do you suggest, Major?" Jack snapped back.

"The only other way is through the medical section Sir, and that's locked securely. Only Janet would know the code to open up that section."

"Why don't you wait here Major, and I'll just tell Hathor to keep her plans of world domination on hold, while you call Janet."

Sam was about to let out a frustrated sigh, when she saw one of the monitors in the room mysteriously blink on. She saw the scenes changing, until it stopped on a small corridor. Grabbing Jack by the shoulders, she spun him around.

"I don't think that will be necessary sir."

Jack saw Janet, Marion, and ten guards moving down the corridors. He leapt to the monitor, checking which corridor they were walking down, without a word, they rushed out of the room.


	15. Web of Lies begins to Unravel

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Fifteen – Web of Lies begins to Unravel **

"Wait a minute!" Daniel shouted, as he was shoved into the large room that held the Star Gate.

"What is it now?" Little John snarled.

"I've forgotten my toothbrush. We can't have Hathor's beloved with tooth plaque."

"Go on," Little John tried to boot Daniel towards the star gate. He stumbled to the opposite corner.

"At least let me bring my Beatles album collection. I've been collecting them for years, I refuse to leave them behind."

"I don't care what kind of bugs you've collected. Hathor has put me in charge of you, and I will not betray her trust."

Little John's large hand tightly gripped Daniel's shirt. Daniel saw twenty men waiting to enter the Star Gate. They stood, without emotion on both sides of the ramp, waiting for Hathor's orders.

"You make an excellent Jaffar," Ptah said, as he moved over to where Daniel and Little John were standing. He stopped just in front of Little John. The large man stood proudly, holding the protesting Daniel.

"Yes brother," Hathor said. "Once I implant a symbiote within his abdomen, he will become my Prime Jaffar!"

"I thank you for the honor, my Queen," Little John bowed his head. Standing up, he stared at Robin. He noticed the light in his eyes blinked out. His head cocked to the side, as he heard Robin say.

"Little John, listen to me. You must let Daniel go."

"Hathor has commanded…" he began to say.

"John, remember when we fought together, for a cause we both believed in dearly."

Daniel felt Little John's grip on his shirt begin to loosen.

"Robin?" John whispered.

"John Little, do you remember the day we met? You made a pledge to me, to help me in my cause; to fight against tyranny and injustice. This woman is no different than Prince John. She is exactly what we've fought against all of our lives. Fight it John! I know you can. The Little John I call my brother would never stand with evil."

Daniel didn't know how he did it, but it was Robin in control now, not Ptah.

"Prince John?" John moaned.

"What is taking so long?" Hathor shouted from the ramps edge. She was about to signal to Hammond to open the gate.

Little John shook his head, his eyes twisted in anger. "You are not Ptah! You've tricked my Queen!"

As he was about to tell Hathor, Robin leaped forward, he slammed his fist into the side Little John's head, just as Teal'c showed him. Little John limply fell forward.

Trying to cover up Robin's move, Daniel began to throw a fit. He spun around, hitting Little John with his fists. To everyone in the room, it appeared he knocked him out.

"My head!" Daniel shouted, as he fell to this knees. He shook violently in Robin's arms.

"He is very ill sister," Ptah shouted back. His glowing eyes quickly returning. "Perhaps you changed him to quickly? You know how frail these human bodies can be."

Hathor rushed to Daniel's side. She was concerned to see him looking very pale.

"What is wrong with him?"

"My brain feels like it's about to explode," Daniel moaned.

"Sister, you didn't try to change him all at once, did you?" Ptah gasped.

"Of course I did," Hathor snapped back.

"You remember what happened to the last human."

"What happened?" Daniel mumbled in Robin's arms.

"I felt sure he would survive," Hathor countered. "He is much smarter than that common farmer."

"Farmer? What happened to the farmer?" Daniel whispered.

"Please sister, am I always to remind you of your messes?"

"Am I going to be a mess?" Daniel groaned.

Hathor moved closer to Daniel. Stooping down, she held her hand over his head. Daniel jerked, as the device sprung to life.

"Please don't, I feel much better," Daniel tried to push her hand away, but Hathor refused to listen to him.

Her eyes lit up as she reached deep into Daniel's mind. "No brother he is not ill. Quite the contrary, he has progressed exactly as I've planned."

"Bring him," Hathor shouted to several men standing guard by the Star Gate.

"Wait sister, what if he falls ill again? I feel we should be bringing one of their healers along, just in case."

Hathor spun around, she suspiciously eyed Ptah. She stepped up to him, her hand pressed against his chest. "Brother, I had forgotten that you kept some of these humans as pets. Remember what I had to do to force you to realize how undignified it was for a Goa'uld to think of these chattel in that way?"

Ptah took a step back, Robin's dark eyes twisted in hate. "I forgot about him."

"I had hoped that during your hibernation, that you would have realized that humans are just tools to be used by our race."

The memories of his life flooded back. During his hibernation, he blocked out the bad things that happened in his life. Now they came back to him, like a tide flooding into his heart.

Hathor hooked her arm in Ptah's. "Come now dear, once we leave this place, you will be to busy building our new world, to be concerned about these frail humans. Now let us go."

"What about your promise? You said I would have a place in your army." Magers shouted.

"The only place you'll have in my army, human, is to help build my empire. There is only room for one to rule, that will be me."

"I was a fool," Magers hissed.

"You'll get no arguments from me," Daniel mumbled.

"Now then, brother, where were we?"

"Wait!" Ptah shouted, as he jerked his arm from her grip.

"What is wrong, Ptah?" Hathor said.

Ptah's eyes moved towards the control tower. He saw General Hammond waiting for Hathor's command. What he didn't see, was Jack and the others rushing the Star Gate, as they had planned. He was hoping they would have shown themselves by now.

_"You have to stop them,"_ Ptah heard Robin say from within. _"You've seen how quickly she killed that man. She won't hesitate to kill the others."_

"I can't," Ptah whispered. "No matter what's she's done, I can't hurt my sister."

_"Then stop the others."_

"I am not a fighter." Ptah said, he began to withdraw, as he heard Robin's voice scream from within, _"But I am!"_

"No" Robin said out loud. "No more humans are to be harmed."

Hathor began to laugh at Robin's statement. "Sweet Ptah, I know that you do not have it in you to stop me. Not even when your little friends were killed." Hathor's laughter cut into Ptah like a sharp blade.

As her laughter filled Daniel's mind, he suddenly jerked, his mind was filled with images from the past. Staring at Hathor, he immediately realized they were coming from her. He pulled himself up. It was time for him to stop blocking, and find the end of that path Robin spoke of what seemed years ago. He stared at Hathor. Opening his mind, he witnessed a secret that Hathor kept hidden from her brother.

"Ptah, who do you think ordered your friends deaths?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Ptah now answered.

"The death of the humans you called friends," Daniel said. "Who do you think ordered them to be killed?"

"Enough," Hathor hissed. She stepped up to Daniel, saying in a deadly whisper. "That will be enough, beloved."

"No," Daniel whispered back. "I've been blocking what you did to me because I was frightened. Thanks to my friends I realize it's about time I accept what you've done, and take the road you've forced me on."

He focused on Hathor, he searched into her mind for something else he could use, that would bring Ptah on their side. Hathor jerked back. "No! How dare you use what I gave you against me."

Daniel threw his tied hands over Hathor, hugging her to him he hissed, "I dare!"

He searched deep into her eyes. Looking for the secret he briefly felt before. A knowing smile crossed his face, as he found what he was looking for. Hathor pulled herself out of his grip.

"You are never to touch me like that again," she spat out, in a blinding rage. Two of the bases soldiers stepped up, roughly grabbing Daniel's arms.

"I know your dirty little secrets now, Hathor," Daniel triumphantly declared. "All of them."

"I tire of you beloved. Tire of your voice. Once we reach my new kingdom, I think I will have one of my Jaffar's silence that tongue of yours."

"Not before I tell Ptah of your lies."

"What lies?" Ptah asked. Knowing that Robin was around to help him if he was in danger, he boldly asked Daniel what he knew of his sister's past.

"Haven't you wondered why, every time you get close to someone, they mysteriously died?" Daniel asked.

"Enough!" Hathor shouted. "Bring him he…"

"No sister," Ptah cut her off. "Let him speak. I wish to hear what lies he has to say."

"Darling, if you know they are lies, why listen to them?" Hathor cooed. "Please brother. Let us go from this planet. I've had them bring many toys for you to play with. It can be as it was before. With your wonderful mind, we will make all Goa'ulds pay for what they have done to us."

"No more lies," Robin now said. Hathor jumped back, as she realized that her brother was not under full control of Robin's body.

Hathor spun around, signaling Hammond to open the Star Gate. Her guards circled her. They would protect her with their lives. She saw Hammond working the controls. The chevrons on the star gate were locking, as the gate spun around, punching in the location. Once it was finished, they waited for the familiar wash of water. Hathor's face flushed white, as the wash never came.

"The gates are my creation, sister," Hathor heard Ptah say. "I know them better than any living creature."

"I'll make him open it," one of the guards said, as he began to pull out his gun.

"No!" Hathor roared. "No one is to harm him, do you hear?" she shouted to the other men. "No matter what he does, you are not to hurt him."

"Yes, my queen," the soldiers under her control droned.

"My darling, release the gate," Hathor pleaded with him. She turned to face Ptah. She became angered, as she saw Robin's eyes staring back at her.

"Daniel, finish what you were about to say to Ptah," Robin said.

"Let me speak to Ptah," Hathor demanded. She knew she could convince him to do anything she wanted.

"What are you afraid of?" Robin demanded.

"Nothing!" she snapped back. "I am Hathor, I fear nothing."

"How about us?" Hathor heard a voice shout from the other side of the room. Her head jerked to the side, she saw Colonel O'Neill coming into the room. Behind him were Teal'c, Samantha, and four soldiers that were not under her control. They each held heavy shields before them. The soldiers under Hathor's control immediately began to fire upon Jack and his men.

"Ptah! You must open the gate, they will kill me," she shouted to be heard above the gunfire.

"You got that right," Jack said, as he tried to make his way towards her.

Robin rushed to Daniel, as the two guards that held him were trying to drag him to where Hathor was standing.

"Daniel, extollo manus!" Robin shouted, as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He let one fly towards the soldiers. One of the guards laughed, as it harmlessly sailed over Daniel's head.

"I see the legend of Robin Hood was wrong. Your aim is not magical with the arrow."

"The legend was correct, I never miss." Robin's left eyebrow jauntily raised up high, "In case you are wondering, extollo manus is Latin for hands up."

Only then did the soldiers realize why Daniel jerked his hands up, once the arrow was released. It cleanly cut the ropes that bound him. Pulling the leather mittens off, he quickly touched the two guards that held him. In seconds they fell to the ground, holding their heads in agony.

"What happened?" they groaned.

"Two more on our side!" Daniel shouted to Jack.

"Just don't run out of Danicillin," Jack shouted back. He ducked, as a barrage of gunfire rained over his head.

"Carter, we need to buy some time for Janet to break into the gate's control room. You need to establish a crossfire," Jack shouted.

"Yes sir, I'll try," Sam panted. She quickly scanned the Star gate room. She saw four men that Hathor controlled down, due to gunfire. With the two cured by Daniel, that left fourteen. They were currently pinned down on the left side of the gate. She didn't know how, but somehow Ptah must have managed to disable the gate. She saw the rings moving, and the chevrons locking, but no wash of water flew through the rings. Looking up, she saw General Hammond struggling to get the gate to open.

"Taylor, come with me," Carter shouted. Using the shields, they tried to make their way towards the right side of the ramp that led up to the star gate. The room was filled with empty boxes, left from the equipment that Hathor sent through the gate. Carter and Taylor were able to use them as a shield against the constant barrage of gunfire from Hathor's vassals.

Taylor tried to move closer to the rings. "Not that far," Carter hissed. As he was about to come back, Taylor spied something hidden in the corner of the room. It was a large, familiar object, as he rushed back to Carter, he wondered why such an important thing was left behind.

"Why isn't the gate working?" Daniel shouted to Robin.

"I stopped it," Ptah answered.

"Nice trick, you'll have to teach it to me sometime," Daniel said.

Robin leaped in the air, knocking Daniel on the ground. They heard bullets ricocheting off the steel walls above their heads.

"Why are they shooting at me?" Daniel gasped.

Robin sat up, he saw the reason…Marion. He didn't know how she managed it, but he saw her and three soldiers behind the StarGate. Now Hathor had to protect herself from three sides.

"Come on, let's finish what we started," Marion shouted.

"I'm glad you're here," Hathor proclaimed, "I wanted to see your dead body before I left."

"You promised," Ptah shouted towards Jack. "You promised me my sister was not going to be hurt."

"Tell them to stop firing first!" Jack screamed from behind a shield.

"Ptah, listen to me," Daniel tried to reason with the distressed Goa'uld, but he wouldn't hear it. Taking full control of Robin's body, he leapt between the crossfire.

"Stop this now!" he shouted.

"Ptah, get out of the way," both Jack and Hathor shouted.

"No!" Ptah adamantly refused. "I will not be a part of this massacre."

Under Hathor's orders not to harm Ptah, the soldiers stopped firing.

"Please Colonel O'Neill," Ptah pleaded with him. "I'm sure we can come up with a way to stop all of this."

"You've known your sister a lot longer than me," Jack shouted from behind a shield. "But in the short time I've known her, I know she would never give up."

"Colonel O'Neill is right," Hathor said.

"Please sister," Ptah begged her. "This has to sto…"

Ptah wasn't allowed to finish his statement, for he was knocked down by the large body of Little John.

"You will not betray Hathor again," Little John roared. Unconscious when Hathor ordered her men not to harm her brother, Little John was trying his best to end the life of the man he felt was a threat to his queen.

"Little John, No!" Marion shouted from behind the Star Gate.

"Hathor, stop him!" Jack screamed from behind the shield. If anyone of his men tried to help Robin, he knew that Hathor's men would not hesitate to shoot them.

Hathor remained where she was, blankly staring as Robin was now forced to wage the fight of his life.

"Little John," Robin shouted, as he ducked to the left. A large fist just barely missed landing on his chin. "Stop this."

"For my queen," Little John declared, as he tried to hit Robin again. Robin was prepared to duck the blow, until Ptah suddenly made an appearance.

"Please, don't hurt me," he pleaded. He was only out a few seconds, but it was long enough for Little John to take advantage. His hands curled around Robin's neck, he began to squeeze the life out of him.

"John…" Robin gasped. He slammed his fists on Little John's arms, trying to make him release his killing hold.

"I cannot allow this," Teal'c suddenly shouted. He threw his shield to the ground, and rushed towards Robin. He body slammed into Little John. Both men flew towards the exit to the Star Gate. Rolling on the ground, they resumed the battle that began hundreds of years earlier.


	16. Family Ties Finally Cut

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Sixteen – Family Ties Finally Cut**

Robin fell on the ground, gasping for air. "Don't…ever…do that…again," he panted, addressing Ptah.

"I'm sorry," Ptah cried out. "I was frightened."

Robin glanced back, he saw Teal'c and Little John locked in a deadly battle. He only knew Teal'c a short time, yet he felt sure that the battle would only end in the death of either of his friends. He refused to let that happen.

"Daniel, you have to help Little John," Robin shouted.

"Would love to, but as you can see," Daniel pointed towards the soldiers under Hathor's control. Two of them had their guns trained on him.

"You won't kill him Hathor," Ptah shouted. "He's to important for your planned future."

"You do not know me as well as you think, brother. Daniel was just an experiment. Now that I know it works, I will change one of the men waiting for me on the planet that I chose to be my kingdom."

"That won't happen, if I don't release the gate," Ptah proudly declared.

Hathor knew he was right. She needed something to help change Ptah's mind. Her answer came, as she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from behind the Star Gate rings. Magers had managed to sneak behind Marion. Swiftly killing two of the soldiers, he now held a very sharp knife against Marion's neck.

"NO." Robin shouted. "Don't hurt her."

"Bring her here Magers," Hathor cooed. "Bring her here, and you will take your place by my side, as my prime, Jaffar."

She had watched the battle between Little John and Teal'c. She knew it would end in Little John's death. Teal'c would only accept death as an end to any battle. She would need a man by her side that would not betray her. Magers' greedy mind would be easy for her to manipulate.

"I warn you," Magers gritted his teeth, as he tried to drag the kicking, and screaming Marion towards Hathor. "If you cross me, you'll regret it."

"Bring her here Magers, and you will know the full glory of being a Jaffar for Hathor."

Magers dragged Marion towards Hathor. Four more men were down, that left ten that were still under Hathor's control.

"Don't hurt her," Robin pleaded, as Marion was dragged to where Hathor was standing behind a shield of soldiers.

"Do you care for this human female?" Hathor asked, as she ran her long nails over Marion's bare arms.

Robin bit his lip, not wanting her to know exactly how deeply he cared for her. His silence spoke volumes to Hathor.

"I see, you have done well Magers."

"I'm not afraid to die," Marion declared. "The man I care for is gone." Marion had seen the glow in Robin's eyes, as he spoke to Hathor. She knew immediately that Robin was possessed by a Goa'uld. She recalled the pledge they made once they found out about the parasites ability to overtake a human's conscious. If one of them was possessed, they pledged they would kill the other.

In Marion's mind, Robin Hood was dead. The only way she could help fulfill their pledge, was to put the Goa'uld's life in danger. If it meant she had to die, she would gladly sacrifice herself, as long as death freed Robin from the control of the alien.

Magers dragged Marion on the ramp that led up to the Star Gate. Confident that they were in control, Hathor joined him.

"Surrender Ptah, and I will allow this woman to live."

"Don't kill her," Ptah pleaded with her. "Please don't hurt her."

"Hathor, he's not your little puppet anymore," Daniel said from the corner. No longer a focus of the soldier's attention, he tried to think of a way of ending the dangerous stand off.

"Ptah, once you leave these humans, I will give you a body with a weaker mind. Then my little Ptah will return." Hathor calmly said.

"I'll willingly go," Ptah surprisingly said. "Only if you answer me one question."

"Anything, my love."

"Did you kill those in the past that I loved?"

Hathor hesitated, she turned her head to look at Daniel. A satisfied grin graced his face. "Tell him Hathor, if you don't, then I will."

"I did it for us," Hathor sighed. "You were becoming complacent on this world. The friends you made were dangerous to you."

"What you mean to say, is that they were helping him realize that he didn't need you anymore," Jack called from behind his shield.

"You stay out of this," Hathor snarled.

"I think I hit the proverbial nail on her thick head," Jack shouted.

"Bulls eye," Daniel loudly agreed.

"You fool," Hathor coldly gasped. "I did it all for you. They were making you forget what being a Goa'uld meant. I had to kill them, because they were killing you inside."

"Tell him about your other lies," a deep voice suddenly boomed. Spinning around, Hathor saw an elderly human standing at the center of the rings.

"Olwyn," Marion and Robin shouted.

"Tell him, Hathor," Olwyn said. "If you wish to purge your soul of all of your lies, then you must tell him your greatest and darkest shame."

"Who the hell is that old man, and how the heck did he get up there?" Jack said. With every ones attention on Olwyn, Daniel rushed over to where Jack was standing.

"That's Olwyn," Daniel explained. "He's a new wrinkle in the Robin Hood Legend."

"Wrinkle?" Jack laughed. "He's got enough to be over 800 years old."

Daniel stared at Olwyn, feeling a chill run up his spine, he whispered, "I don't think you're to far off track."

"What do you mean?" Ptah asked.

"Tell him about your little arrangement with Ra," Olwyn calmly stated.

"What did you do sister?" Ptah snarled. Robin's handsome face twisted in anger.

"My love, I had to tell Ra about your experiment with the time gate. You were building it to help your human pets, and forgetting about how many times I saved your life in the past. I did it for us."

"What other lies have you kept from me?" Ptah demanded.

"Tell him of your first most heinous and darkest deed," Olwyn demanded.

Ptah stood up straight now. He was in full control of Robin. Jack noticed that the child like mind he first saw hours ago; seemed to have grown up very quickly. "Yes Sister, tell me."

"They had to die," Hathor growled. "I will never apologize for what I did."

"Who had to die?" Ptah quietly asked.

"Your mother, brothers, and sisters," Olwyn sadly said.

"NO!" Ptah face twisted in shock and betrayal. "You didn't."

"As I said," Daniel chuckled. "The original, dysfunctional family."

"I did it for us." Hathor cried.

"That's four times she's said that," Daniel said. "And each time, I know she never meant it."

"Does us mean me in Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"I think for Hathor it does," Daniel whispered.

Ptah backed away, "Why didn't you kill me too, dear sister?" he angrily spat out.

"She knew of your genius," Olwyn explained. "In a way she did kill you, for she kept your brilliant mind as simple as a child. That way she easily controlled you."

"That will never happen again," Ptah growled. His eyes glowed a brighter yellow.

As Hathor argued with Ptah, Marion's eyes were trained on Robin. She saw the alien had total control of his body.

"Please my darling, what if I offer this human as a companion? Once my children are born, I can place a female inside of her. She will make an excellent companion for you."

Hearing Hathor's offer to Ptah of using her body as a host, Marion made the fateful decision of fulfilling her and Robin's pledge. She suddenly swooned in Magers arms.

"Please," she sobbed. "Don't hurt me."

"Stupid, weak woman," Magers snarled.

Marion shivered in Magers arms, "I beg of you, don't harm me." As she continued to cringe, she felt Magers loosen his grip on her. She had managed to lull him into thinking she was frightened, and helpless. Suddenly she grabbed the knife that Magers held. They struggled for control of the weapon. Marion brought her knee up, slamming it between Magers legs. He fell in a heap on the steel ramp.

"No man threatens me," Marion shouted, as she back peddled away from Hathor.

"Fool," Hathor hissed. "You failed me, you will never become my Jaffar. I will use you as a vessel for one of my lesser children."

"No Hathor..." Magers gasped. "I can prove to you that I can be a Jaffar."

"Only the death of the woman will change my mind," Hathor sniffed. If he wanted to gain any stature in Hathor's eyes, Magers knew he had to kill the woman called Marion. He blinked his eyes, his vision was still blurred from Marion's low blow. He shoved his hand in the depths of his shirt. "I'll kill you," he whispered. "Then Hathor will make me the head of her high guard." He quickly pulled a gun from his shirt, and pointed it towards Robin.

"Die Harlot, Hathor has decreed it."

Taking aim at the dark shadow before him, he pulled the trigger. Robin's quick reflexes would make him leap out of the guns way. Unfortunately, Ptah's fear froze Robin's body.

"Not Ptah." Hathor shouted.

Before she had time to react, a body leaped in the air, just as Magers let off a shot. Marion fell on the edge of the ramp, a red stain began to blossom on her stomach.

"NOOOO," Robin screamed. His anguish filled the room.

Hathor slowly walked to Marion. "I told you I would kill you for harming me." She then coldly kicked Marion in the side, she rolled off the ramp towards Robin.

"Marion," he cried out, as he rushed towards her.

"Cut your ties with your sister now, Ptah," Olwyn's voice boomed in the room. "Or you will be forever lost." Spinning around, Hathor saw the old man that betrayed her secrets was gone.

"Marion," Robin sobbed, as he gently lifted her in his arms. The wound from the bullet was a mortal one.

"Marion, don't die," Robin choked.

Marion slowly opened her eyes, she tightly held the knife in her hands. She knew she was dying, but she had one more task to complete before she was gone. She was going to use the knife on Robin, to fulfill their pledge, and purge him of the alien, until she saw his gentle eyes staring back at her.

"Robin…it's you," she whispered.

"Don't die, Marion," Robin choked. "I can't live without you."

"As I without you. Don't worry, I'll always be with you," Marion sighed. She dropped the knife, her fingers touched his chest. "In here my love, I will always be….here." Her eyes closed, as coldness engulfed her soul.

"Marion," Robin whispered, as he held her body tightly to him. His love, his life was gone. He felt as if his heart was torn apart. He could not imagine living any longer without his Marion. Looking up at Hathor he knew what needed to be done. With his last breath, he would avenge Marion's death, and destroy the evil that stood before him.


	17. A Brother's Awakening

Robin-Gate

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Seventeen – A Brother's Awakening**

Hathor blankly stared at Marion's pale body held by her brother. "Ptah, she is dead, nothing holds you here. Come with me," she pleaded with him.

Robin's head jerked up, his eyes fluctuated from a golden glow, to Robin's deep brown. He had seen enough, his sister needed to be stopped, and he was the only one here who could do it.

"No sister, no more deaths. Thanks to Robin, and the sacrifice of this noble woman. I've felt something you've never allowed me to feel. I felt true love."

Sam rushed up to Robin, he handed her Marion's body. Standing up, he boldly faced Hathor.

"I'm sorry, my sister," Ptah said.

"For what?" Hathor asked.

"For cutting my ties to you, once and for all," Hathor's face flushed cold, as she felt a vibration in the ramp.

"No," she shouted, as she tried to jump off the ramp, but it was to late.

Hathor and Magers never had a chance. Ptah released his hold on the Star Gate. The waters rushed down the ramp, engulfing Magers and Hathor. Both of their bodies immediately disintegrated in the wash of water.

"Way to go, Ptah." Jack cheered.

With Hathor gone, the men that were under her control were confused. "Dr Daniel, I think they need some of that Dannicillin," Jack said.

"I'll get right on it," Daniel said, as he jogged towards the confused men.

"Sorry Ptah," Sam said. "I know that had to be hard for you."

"It was the only way I could stop her, Major Carter," Ptah sighed.

"You did good, Ptah," Jack said, as he slapped him on the back.

"Marion," Robin gasped, as he kneeled by her body. His head bent down, his long hair covering the grief stricken hero's face.

"Major," Taylor said. "I saw a sarcophagus hidden behind the Star Gate...perhaps?"

Carter rushed over to where Taylor pointed. "You're right." Carter joyfully proclaimed, "Robin, Marion is not lost."

"But s…she's…" Robin stuttered.

"I know she's dead. Look, I can't explain, trust me. Bring her, we don't have long," she insisted.

Robin kneeled down, lifting Marion's lifeless body in his arms. Since he entered this future world, he was not surprised by anything that they said they could do. If Samantha said there was a way to save his Marion, he would follow her through the waters of the Star Gate to bring her back.

As he carried her to Sam, Ptah suddenly popped out. "Colonel O'Neill, could you please get my sister. She'll be on the ramp."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"As I said before," Ptah explained. "I made the gates. I made sure the waters would not harm myself, as well as my sister. The human is dead, but my sister should be somewhere on the ramp."

"Robin, we need to hurry." Carter insisted.

Whirling around, Robin rushed to the sarcophagus. He brushed past a dazed Little John. Only now had Daniel managed to cure him of Hathor's influence.

"Robin…I'm so sorry," Little John murmured. He woke up from a nightmare, with a large man's hands wrapped around his throat. He had a golden symbol branded on his forehead.

"We'll talk later," Robin blurted out. "For now, we need to save Marion."

He rushed towards Sam. She instructed him to place Marion's body inside an ornate coffin. A dazed and confused Little John wandered after him.

"Alright," Jack said, as he rubbed his hands in glee. He slowly began to walk up the ramp, "Here Hathor, Hathor, Hathor. Come out, come out where ever you are."

"Oh my GOD." Daniel gasped. "General Hammond."

"What about Hammond?" Jack asked.

"Hathor ordered him to blow up the complex once she was gone."

Jack glanced up, he saw Hammond staring at him. He was alone, Janet and the soldiers were still unable to break into the room. Once the water washed out of the Star Gate, he saw Hathor disappear. With her gone, his edit to blow up the base rung in his mind.

"I must follow my queens orders," he droned. Sitting down, he punched in the code that would initiate an explosion great enough to bring down Cheyenne mountain.

"General…don't do it," Jack and Daniel frantically shouted. They leapt in the air, waving their hands.

They suddenly stopped when they saw a thin, elderly man appearing behind him.

"Olwyn," Daniel whispered.

"He seems to get around fast, for an old man," Jack said.

"Yes, thank god for that." Daniel saw Olwyn pass his hand behind General Hammond, he slumped in his chair, falling into a deep sleep. Stepping back, Olwyn disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going Hathor hunting, want to help me, Elmer?"

"Nah, I'll stick with rabbits. They don't try to take control of your bodies, just your carrot patch."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Each to their own."

Whistling a happy tune, he scoured the Star Gate's ramp. "There you are," he said. A large, Goa'uld symbiote squirmed on the steel grating of the ramp. Jack noted that she was much larger than other symbiote's he'd seen before. "Taylor, I'll need a jar for her highness. Don't be picky, a pickle jar will do, you won't have to empty it. She'll probably feel at home there."

"I'll get right on it, sir," Taylor shouted.

As Taylor jogged out of the room, he saw Robin Hood standing solemnly next to the sarcophagus. Once he returned with a jar for Colonel O'Neill, he saw the coffin being opened.

Robin embraced the living, puzzled Marion. He did not hold back his tears of joy.

"Great work, Daniel," Jack proudly declared, as he held a large jar of liquid. Inside swam the symbiote that was Hathor.

"We're not done yet Jack. First, we have to go to the planet that Hathor was setting up as her kingdom. Doctor Daniel still has some work to do on the men she left there."

"Then we'll have to figure out what to do about Rain Man," Jack said, pointing to Robin. "We can't let him keep playing hide and seek in one of our legendary heroes."

"Once we have that all figured out, I think I'm going to take a long rest. Like say, the next century," Daniel sighed.

"Fine by me," Jack said. Holding the jar up, he shook it gently. "Hathor and I have some major catching up to do. Don't we Hathor. Hmm, I wonder if she'll fit in a blender?"

"Jack," Daniel gasped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't worry, Daniel," Jack said, with a quick wink. "I won't let her know it's not plugged in," he whispered.

He swiftly left the room, casually holding the jar in his arms. "Teal'c," he said, as he passed by the panting Jaffar. He was exhausted with the battle he fought with Little John. They were locked in a death hold, only Daniel's cure of Little John broke it. If he had not, both men would have surely died by each other's hands.

"I got someone here you may want to play with," Jack said, with an evil smirk. He swished the contents of the jar. "Say hello to the great Hathor."

Realizing it was Hathor's symbiote that swam in the jar, a pleased grin set on Teal'c's face. "It will be my pleasure, Colonel O'Neill," he rumbled.

Daniel tiredly sighed, as he saw Jack and Teal'c looking a little to smug, as they left the Star Gate room.

Glancing around, he was thankful to see Robin hugging Marion. For now, Ptah seemed to have retreated, allowing Robin to enjoy his reunion with his lady love.

"Marion, how did you appear behind the rings?" Robin asked.

"I had to purge a childhood fear," Marion blushed. "Once we joined Sam and Colonel O'Neill, Sam came up with a plan for some of us to use the tunnels, to enter behind the rings."

"Marion," Robin proudly declared. He realized that she had to go through a tunnel to accomplish her rescue. It was equivalent to Robin facing Sir Hugo.

Marion leaned in, looking lovingly into his eyes she whispered. "Only for you, my love."

Tiredly running his hands through his strawberry blonde hair, Daniel deeply sighed. He never mentioned his biggest problem to Jack. Saying goodbye to his hero, Robin Hood.

"Daniel, Sam," Robin said, his arm draped on Marion's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

"Actually, you don't have to, Robin," Daniel said, with a sheepish grin. "It was because of us, that your friends were in danger in the first place."

"I still wish to thank you," Robin executed a low bow. As he rose, his eyes glowed, signaling to Daniel that it was not over yet.

"What are we going to do with you, Ptah?" Daniel sighed.

"I am not sure," Ptah truthfully answered him. "I swear, I would never harm any human, especially…" his eyes drifted to Marion. It was then that Daniel noticed that Marion was not moving. Even Little John appeared to be as still as a statue.

"What the heck?" Daniel gasped.

"I only wished for Ptah to have some private time," Daniel heard a familiar voice rumble. He immediately knew it to be Olwyn. Searching for him, he seemed to appear miraculously on the ramp. "Our heroes from the past are frozen and unaware of what we are saying, even Robin."

"Who are you?" Ptah asked Olwyn. As he stared at the elderly man, his eyes glowed in a sudden knowledge.

"You are the one," Ptah whispered.

"What one?" Carter asked.

"He is our father," Ptah reverently replied.

"Well, that would explain a lot," Daniel said. "But if you are half Asgard, then why break their ways of not interfering?" Daniel asked the wizard.

"Let's just say, I get it from my mother's side," Olwyn said, with an enigmatic smile.

"You see, all my children were special, Ptah more so. Hathor realized it when they were born. She is the one that killed her mother, as well as her siblings. She kept Ptah naïve, totally dependent on her, as his genius grew. It was his joining with Robin, that helped him grow up."

"How did that happen?" Daniel asked the Goa'uld.

"He fell in love," Olwyn sighed.

Ptah glanced at Marion with a loving gaze. "When she died, I felt the deep love Robin had for this woman. It was so strong, so intense, that I soon began to feel it also. It woke me up, and made me realize that my sister not only put my body to sleep, but my ability to love another. I could never be able to pay back all that Robin has given to me."

"Perhaps there may be a way," Olwyn said.

"How?" Ptah asked.

"By paying back your debt to Robin."

"Once again I ask, how can I do that?"

"I know," Daniel stepped up. "You see, according to the songs and ballads sung, Robin was murdered. Some say by poison, others by being bleed to death."

"I see," Ptah realized what Daniel was implying. "If I stay inside of him, I can keep him alive."

"But Robin must not know," Olwyn sternly insisted. "He is a proud man. He fights for a cause he deeply believes in. He would not allow you to do this without his permission."

"Then, I will wait for him to die," Ptah said. "His life, will be my gift to him."

"You're walking down your own road now Ptah, not your sisters," Daniel said, his eyes darting towards Olwyn.  
"Well put young man, you have strongly paved your path," Olwyn said to Daniel.

"Thanks to Robin."

"We all owe him much," Ptah said.

"Then let our thanks, begin," Olwyn declared.

With a wave of his hand, Olwyn disappeared in a sparkle of gold, Marion and Little John began to move normally again, unaware of what was spoken between Olwyn and the others.

"Well, I guess it's time to take Ptah out of you," Daniel said.

Wakened, Robin asked, "You can do that?"

"I thought you said it was impossible?" Marion said.

"Only if a symbiote refused to go," Sam explained. "If Ptah agrees to it, we will be able to take him out of Robin."

"As much as I like Ptah," Robin said. "I do not think he would like to live in my time."

"Do it," Ptah said.

An hour later, Robin woke up from a bed in Dr. Frasier's medical ward.

"How do you feel, Robin?" Janet asked him.

"Is it over?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck. He was surprised that he didn't feel any pain.

"Yep, Ptah came out smoothly. He didn't want you to see him, so we took him to another room."

Robin swung his legs over the bed, feeling a bit wobbly he stayed on the gurney. "Please tell him goodbye, for me," he asked Janet.

"Don't worry, I'll let him know," Janet replied, with a nod of her head.

Robin was pleased to see Friar Tuck standing before him.

"Tuck," he happily proclaimed. "You're alive."

"Alive, and penitent," Tuck humbly sighed. "I am sorry for the way I acted before, Robin."

"No need to apologize my friend," Robin said. "You were truly, not yourself."

"I guess you've had your fill of the future?" Daniel asked, he stepped out of the darkness of the room.

"It is a wondrous world, Daniel," Robin said. "I would like to see more, but I still have a battle to fight against Prince John."

"Yes," Daniel mumbled. "You do have that."

Robin jumped down from the gurney. "Then I ask you one more favor. Can you send us back to our time?"

"Gladly," Daniel said.

It was a day later that Daniel Jackson stood in a small cave, hidden in the forests of Sherwood. Robin, Marion, Little John, and Friar Tuck were dressed in the same clothes they wore in the past.

"Goodbye Robin," Daniel said.

Robin warmly shook Daniel's hand. "I will miss you, Daniel Jackson, but not the smell's of this world," he said, with an uneasy laugh.

"I'll miss you too," Daniel briskly said. Robin noticed he seemed to be hurrying him.

"Well, we'd best be going," he sighed.

"Goodbye, Robin," Sam said, "Marion, you take care of yourself."

"We will. Thank you for all that you've done," Marion called out.

Robin stepped up to the Time Gate. Daniel had preset it to transport them back to their time. In seconds the waters moved up, engulfing them. As they fell, the Sherwood heroes were gone.

"That was kind of brisk," Sam said.

Daniel winked at her, "It ain't over yet."

A week later, Sam was running through the corridors of Star Gate base. Daniel's voice announced on the speakers for her, Jack and Teal'c to come to the Star Gate room.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, as he skidded to a stop. He was amazed to see the chevron's clicking, but the rings were not moving.

"Wait for it," Daniel said. "Janet, you ready?" Daniel asked. "Ready," she replied.

"Will someone please fill me in," Jack said.  
"Sorry sir, we had to keep it a secret from Robin," Sam apologized.

"Why wasn't I included on this little secret?" Jack countered.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "You were just too occupied on figuring out how to make Hathor's life miserable in the past week."

"Ah yes," Jack sighed. "A week of pure joy."

"He's coming," Daniel anxiously shouted. "Stand back."

They all jumped back, as a wash of water moved out of the rings. As it fell back, Daniel saw a large man stepping through the waters. He was holding someone in his arms, two more people appeared by his side.

"Quickly now," Janet shouted. "Bring him here."

Daniel saw Little John rush down the ramp carrying Robin Hood. He gently laid him on the gurney. Janet rushed him out of the room.

"How the heck did they do that?" Jack asked.

"I can answer that, Ptah confided in me," Tuck said, as he stepped up. "He needed someone to operate the gate. He told me how to make it transport us through this gate."

"We've been gone for years," Marion whispered. "We left the time gate five years ago. In all that time, I never knew he was still within Robin."

"Ptah wanted to keep it a secret," Daniel said, in defense. "We all knew, that only death would make Robin leave his England."

"Then he truly died?" Marion gasped.

"Thanks to Ptah, he is just mostly dead," Daniel said, with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Little John asked.

"You see it works like this," Daniel said. His voice trailing off, as he led the confused giant out of the Star Gate room.

Daniel stood by the bottom of the ramp. He proudly gazed at the four people standing at its base.

"SG-ST ready for transport," a voice droned over the speakers.

Robin adjusted his quiver of arrows, he placed his hand on his sword. Marion checked her whip. Little John held a power staff. Tuck stood, benignly by their side.

"Ready for your first mission, Sherwood Team?" Colonel O'Neill declared.

"Ready," they happily replied.

"Ready," Ptah voiced after them.

"Then go get them," Jack shouted.

They rushed up the ramp. Without hesitation, they moved through the waters of the Star Gate…to be instantly transported to another world.

Daniel watched them with the pride of a parent for its child. Ptah chose to stay with Robin, with the approval of the Sherwood outlaw. In the past few months, he had given them fantastic ideas on how to improve the Star Gate. He agreed to help them, only with one provision. To be able to be participate in the missions that Robin and his companions was now, a part of.

Daniel would continue to hone the gift that Hathor gave to him. In the coming years they would play a monumental part in their battle against the Goa'uld's.

He still walked down that road that Robin helped him find. He didn't know where it ended…but he knew he would have a hell of a time finding out.

The End


End file.
